Rise or Fall
by DemonSessama
Summary: 5 years have passed since the Light took over the Justice League. Nalah re-joins the team but with the Justice League limited in strength, a new enemy working in the shadows and secrets hidden from all but a select few, the Team must learn to Rise to defend the Earth or risk their Fall and that of all they know
1. Chapter 1

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language. **

**This is the sequel to Silver Sorceress so I advise that you read that first. To those that have read my previous story I hope you enjoy this next instalment. I would like to thank my Beta Reader and a faithful reader Squadron and I hope him along with the rest of you enjoy this new installment **

Chapter 1: - Mystic Madness

**Himalayas**

**February 2****nd**** 5:10 **

I trudged through the snow, barely hearing the sound that was made as it was crunched underfoot over the howling winds. The winds slammed onto my small frame and it felt like daggers of pure ice were being repeatedly plunged into my skin, freezing my body from the inside out.

One of my pale hands kept an iron clad grip on my cloak's hood, whilst the other held a book that showed a map to my destination. My cerulean eyes gazed over the page, it showed two points, one was silver and the other was green. I could tell that my destination wasn't far due to the position of the points.

I continued my trudge through this harsh environment, normally people would be resting but I couldn't rest for I had to reach my destination soon. I eventually stopped in what appeared to be a deserted area, the winds still howled a rounded me, as the full moon cast its' silvery light onto the world.

"_Reveal that which I seek to my eyes only_," I chanted. The area in front of me appeared to ripple and shimmered before a towering granite building appeared. It was only roughly ten feet high with a steep staircase leading up to an open doorway but nothing of the inside could be seen from the outside.

I ascended the staircase and entered the doorway, the darkness swallowed my form to the outside world, I unclutched my hood, my hand practically frozen from being exposed to the extreme cold, I summoned a fire orb to my hand which lit up the area around me and began to warm my hand. I glanced around and was glad that I had not moved.

Blades attached to wooden poles were pointed at me, the weapons were held by hooded figures whose appearance I could not described as the hoods shadowed their faces. Another hooded figure walked forward and stood behind the guardians their eyes bore into my form.

"_Who are you and why have you come_?" The figure asked in the native language of this land. Luckily I had absorbed the language before beginning my trek. Pulling down my hood I revealed my visage to the people before me.

"_My name is Nalah and I have come to learn_," I answered.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Mt. Justice **

**February 2****nd**** 7:30 **

**Five years later **

I sighed as I stared at the picture before me, it was taken shortly after Zatanna joined the team. Superboy and Miss Martian were on the right with Superboy's arm around Miss M's waist. On the left were Kid Flash and Artemis who simply stood there but both held a smile on their faces. Aqualad stood in the centre looking every bit the leader he was. Myself and Zatanna stood in between Artemisand Aqualadbut between Artemis and Zatanna was another girl.

The girl had black hair that framed her heart-shaped face and she had beautiful cerulean blue eyes. The girl was Nalah or Silver Sorceress and she had been training somewhere for five years, I often caught myself staring at this picture when I thought of her.

Five years and **so **much had changed, members had come and gone. Sometimes I couldn't believe what had happened and what I had done. I was no longer the optimistic and light-hearted Robin, I was the serious and calculating Nightwing, sometimes I wonder what Nalah would think of this change.

My train of thought was interrupted when an alert went off, it was a sound I hadn't heard for a while. Nalah had set up a magical alert system and that was the sound that was going off, storing the picture I raced off and arrived in the room only to be meet with a very strange sight.

Zatanna, who had left the team and joined the Justice League, was levitating in the air as she avoided the snapping serpentine heads of a strange reptile. Superboy was pulling it back by one of its' legs. Lagoon Boy, a new member and another Atlantean was pounding away at the creature's numerous heads.

"Nightwing, help. But don't cut off the heads," Zatanna called out. I nodded and proceeded to jump into the battle. We were joined by Batgirl, the new Robin, Miss Martian and Beast Boy. Zatanna charged up magical energy and then set it towards the creature, we all jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being trapped in a cage with the beast.

"What the hell is that?" Superboy asked. Everyone looked at Zatanna who floated down to the ground. She opened her mouth when suddenly a golden portal opened up and out came Doctor Fate followed by what looked to be a mismatch of different animals. It had the fore body and head of a lion, the back body and the head of a goat and a serpent for a tail. Fate summoned and ankh and trapped the creature before tossing it into the cage with the other beast.

"It would seem that you have also been attacked," Fate stated as he stood by Zatanna.

"By what exactly?" Batgirl asked. Zatanna activated the holo-screens and pulled up various news reports and each showed cities being attack by strange creatures and the remaining members of the league, the ones that weren't off world at an inter-galactic trial, were fighting them.

"All across the world creatures of myth and legends have been appearing and attacking, luckily the only fatal one to appear would be the Hydra that you dealt with," Fate explained.

"Why are they appearing though?" Beast Boy, the young shape shifter seemed completely confused.

"That is… unknown," Zatanna stated, although I could tell that she didn't look too happy about it.

"The source is unknown as the magic used to do this is too well masked. However, there maybe someone who could help," Fate stated as he instructed Zatanna on what to do. A map of the Himalayas appeared with a green spot located amongst the frozen tundra "This point indicates a monastery of magic that has existed for millennia. They may be able to help," Fate explained.

"You will need a piece for the magic to be identified," Fate stated, then he walked over and seized the serpent tail. After he had cut it off, he handed it to me and left.

"Right, we need to handle this and quickly. Since it's magic Zatanna I'm going to need your help," I instructed "Batgirl, Robin, you guys will come with us, everyone else disperse and help the league deal with this attack," I ordered. Everyone nodded and ran off to prepare.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Himalayas **

**February 2****nd**** 18:57 **

My feet crunched the snow as the four of us trudged through the snowy landscape, following the holo-map that my computer displayed. All of us stood out like sore thumbs, but luckily no one was around to spot us.

"This is so strange, I wonder who summoned those creatures?" Robin queried us. We all glanced at him but none of us stopped moving; I was sure that all of us were wondering the same thing. I wondered who could be strong enough to mask magic from even Doctor Fate.

"Who knows, could have been an accident or it might have been deliberate Batgirl suggested. It was a nice thought, but my gut told me that this was serious and not to be waved off as an innocent accident. I heard someone trudge up beside me, I glanced through my mask to see Zatanna, a worried look marred her normally pensive face.

"Do you think it's le Fay?" Zatanna asked. A shiver rushed through my body at the thought of the dark witch who was also ironically Nalah's mother.

"Possibly, but it could also be Klarion or some other crazed magic user," I stated in response. Zatanna nodded, but then she stopped suddenly.

"We're here," She said. The rest of us looked in front only to see an empty, snow-filled landscape.

"Um… Zatanna, there's nothing here," Batgirl stated and I had to agree with Batgirl nothing was here but if being around Zatanna and Nalah had taught me anything, nothing was as it seemed, especially when magic was involved.

"_Laever eht neddih thgis_," Zatanna chanted and suddenly the scene before us rippled and shimmered before a towering granite building appeared. It was only roughly ten feet high with a steep staircase leading up to an open doorway, but I couldn't see inside the building.

"Ok, so something is here," Batgirl conceded. I closed down the map before heading up the stairs, followed closely by the others. We stepped inside the building and were engulfed in darkness.

"Greeeeeat," Robin drawled at the sudden loss of our sight. Then a blazing light engulfed our vision temporarily blinding us. When our sight did return we saw that we were surrounded by hooded figures holding bladed staffs that were pointed at us. One of the figures was standing behind the rest, and they spoke in a strange language that I couldn't understand.

"Do you speak English?" Zatanna asked as she stepped forward. I glanced around but apart from the hooded figures and their weapons, I couldn't see anything.

"Yes, I do," The figure replied, the voice was distinctly male. "What do you want?!" The man demanded an answer, his voice gruff and cold.

"We need your help to identify a source of unknown magic," Zatanna explained as she held up the serpent tail. The man seized the tail and looked it over.

"Follow!" the man commanded as he turned on his heel and walked into the darkness. The hooded figures formed a box around the four of us and guided us in the directions the man was heading, their weapons were still held tightly in their hands.

We walked for a while through winding hallways and down stairs until we finally came to a set of doors. They were made of limestone and a lever was resting on the ground near the doors, the man walked over to it and pulled on the lever. A loud grinding sound echoed through the underground cavern and the limestone doors were dragged open.

We enter a large circular room that was bare of everything except a mat in the centre of the room on which an old woman was sat. Her hair was snow white and her face was lightly speckled with wrinkles, her eyes were closed and it looked like she was in meditation.

"Milady, guests," The man spoke his voice heavy with respect as he bowed his hooded head to the woman. Her eyes opened revealing them to be a warm hazelnut shade.

"Welcome, children. What do you seek?" The woman greeted. We all approached the woman and Zatanna handed her the serpent tail. The woman took the tail in her hands, confusion evident on her face.

"This came from a creature of myth which came to life due to unknown magic," Zatanna explained. The woman nodded her head, she stood up and walked over to a stone alter with a bowl and different bottles. She did… something to the serpent tail, I didn't know what, as all I could see were sparks and blue smoke surging up into the air.

"This is troubling." The woman spoke before turning to us, a grim expression on her face, "My analysis proves that this creature was brought forth by Pagan magic," The woman told us. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had heard that phrase before.

"However there is only one good practitioner left, it is lucky that she is here," The woman stated and motioned for us to follow her, and we quickly took off after her. Once more we were leaded through winding tunnels until we came to a small limestone door, the woman pulled an amulet from around her neck and placed it into a slot by the door. The grinding sound echoed around us again. We entered the small room and saw that the only occupant was in meditation, I couldn't make out any features due to the hooded cloak that they wore.

"Child, you have guests that are in desperate need of your magic," The woman explained. The person stopped mediating and turn to face us as they rose from their lotus position, however when the person spotted us a light gasp rushed from the woman.

"Robin? Zatanna?" The girl asked her voice light and soothing. I was confused as to how she knew the two but then she tackled Zatanna with a tight hug shocking the magician. The hood of her cloak slipped down revealing a pale heart shaped face, rich black hair that framed the face perfectly and sparkling cerulean eyes.

"N-Nalah?" Zatanna stuttered out before returning the hug to the sorceress. My breath had been stolen as I stared at the girl who just this morning I had been thinking of, she was still as beautiful as the day she left.

"Well aren't you going to hug me or are you too whelmed?" Nalah questioned in a joking manner as she turned to me, a bright smile on her face. I chuckled at the use of one of my made up words, and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" Nalah asked, confusion evident in her tone.

"Well, mythological creatures have been appearing summoned by Pagan magic and can that even happen?" Zatanna questioned completely confused by what was happening.

"It's February 2nd which is the Pagan Sabbath Imbolc, and on the Sabbaths Pagan magic is magnified, so it is possible. But don't worry I'm on it," Nalah stated and she performed a spell which, I guess, would allow her to locate the source, "I've found them. Are there any Zeta tubes nearby?" Nalah asked us. I shook my head.

"Thank the Triple Goddess," Nalah whispered, however I still heard it and I held in a laugh at her technology aversion, "We'll have to go by portal then," Nalah stated and she immediately opened a swirling blue vortex. Nalah stepped through the portal and we quickly followed after her.

_***Young Justice***_

**London **

**February 2****nd**** 13:24 **

I stepped out of the portal and took in a deep breath, the bustling city was quite the contrast to the quiet monastery. I turned to the four people that had come for my help, Zatanna looked the same as ever, but Robin had definitely changed.

Robin had grown considerably taller, roughly the same height as Batman and he was well-muscled. His hair had also grown considerably longer and it ended just passed his ears. His uniform now comprises a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform was emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area was coloured in a lighter grey. He wore a black utility belt and carried his stick weapons in a holster on the side of his right leg.

I looked at the other two one boy and one girl, the boy was young probably only 13-14, he had a muscular build and short black hair. His attire was similar yet distinguished from Robin's previous outfit, in that he wore a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest also the sleeves covered entire arm. He also wears black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and having a shape similar to Batman's cape. He also covered his eyes with a black domino mask.

The girl was roughly my age, from what I could discern, with a slender and fairly muscular build. She wore a dark grey form fitting costume with a black bat symbol, and black padding at the abdomen and lower back. She also had black boots, gloves and a black cape and cowl.

"We are talking about this Robin," I told Robin, who sighed, luckily we were in an alley way so no one could see us.

"Nalah I go by Nightwing now. This is Robin," Robin said as he gestured to the young boy. I blinked in surprise, this was too soon for me take in, but I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Ok, but we really need to talk later. But first let's stop le Fay," I said and I floated up to the top of the building followed quickly by the others. I looked down only to see a Bastet prowling the area around the building. It was a large black panther with huge black bat wings extending from its back.

"What is that thing?" The other girl asked as she crouched next to me, her eyes locked on the prowling beast.

"A Bastet. We'll need someone to distract it whilst myself and another sneak in," I stated, looking at the other three, Rob-Nightwing nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Alright Batgirl, Robin and Zatanna you distract the Bastet, whilst me and Silver Sorceress go in and stop le Fay," R-Nightwing instructed. I allowed a small smile to come across my face at his natural leadership finally shining through.

The others nodded then they leapt down and began to engage the Bastet, Nightwing motioned for me to follow him as he opened a roof window and we snuck inside the building which turned out to be a museum. I felt the magical tug and I followed it through the building.

"You know where you're going?" My companion asked. I nodded, focusing on the magical feeling as I followed it to its origin. We enter a large room with an exhibition. But the central exhibit was surrounded by roaring black flames and the pressure of black magic was present in the room.

"So you came out of hiding at last," Mordred's voice echoed as he stepped out, looking the same as he did five years ago.

"And I see you're still a snot nosed brat," I retorted, Mordred snarled at me and charged forward as he drew his sword. I flicked my hand and he was sent flying back. My magic had gotten stronger over the years and the training had only further my control over it.

"You've gotten stronger, but so have I." Mordred stated and launched a blast of black magic at me. I summoned my shield and it withstood the attack, through the flames I saw Morgaine's hair and dress and I snarled at seeing that wicked woman. Suddenly Nightwing charged forward and began to engage Mordred in combat.

"Go deal with her, I'll handle him," He reassured me. I nodded and charged forward, leaping over the black flames with the use of the wind. I landed behind Morgaine, she was within a ritual circle in front of a medallion which was a Triskelion.

"So you've come, but you're far too late." Morgaine stated as she stood up and turned to face me, "Your magic is no match for me and your pretty little boyfriend is occupied with my son." Morgaine teased.

"People change over time, Morgaine," I stated and I threw a blast of light at her, she countered with a black sphere. We launched magic attacks at each other for some time before she fired a powerful black magic blast at me sending me spiralling back, I slammed into the evil flames and I felt them scorched my skin. I pushed myself up as I glared at Morgaine.

"I told you, girl, you're too weak," Morgaine taunted, a smug tone lacing each of her words.

"No more miss nice girl," I growled out as I stood up gathering my energy, I noticed Morgaine flinch at my tone.

"You wouldn't dare unleash Curse." Morgaine stated, but I could tell she was unsure about her own words.

"Not Curse herself, but her powers are another story. Especially since I can now control them." I stated.

'_And I hate you for it!_' Curse exclaimed in my head, but I ignored her and weakened the mental barriers. I felt Curse's magic flow through me energising me.

"What are you doing?!" Morgaine cried out as she recoiled back. I could tell that she was shocked after all two streaks of platinum blonde coursed through my hair and my eye had become a rich shade of violet.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_." I chanted, using the mantra a friend had taught me on how to focus when using the strongest of Curse's powers. Darkness began to churn and swirl around me, and I thrust it forward, sending out the dark energy towards Morgaine, the darkness slammed into her forcing her back, she cried in pain as the darkness retreated.

"This…isn't over, girl." Morgaine huffed as she shakily rose to her feet, before she opened a portal and disappeared through it. I focused my energy and sent out white flames which merged with and consumed the black flames before I put it out. I saw that Mordred had vanished as well.

I turned my attention to the amulet I stepped into the ritual circle and began to undo the magic that Morgaine had caused. The ebb of magic began to lessen and eventually it faded away altogether. Smiling I grabbed the medallion and held it up to Ro-Nightwing.

"Does Kid still do souvenirs?" I asked. He laughed and smiled at me so I took that as a yes.

"Everything ok?" Zatanna's exhausted voice called out. Behind Nightwing were the three we had sent to deal with the Bastet. They were exhausted and there were even rips in places on their costumes

"Yeah Nalah managed to stop Morgaine and undo the spell. By the way, what happened?" Nightwing asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"This amulet combined with the magnified powers when used in a Mystic Madness spell caused the creatures of old to come to life." I explained. Nightwing nodded before heading to a nearby Zeta tube so that we could head back to Mt. Justice…despite my protests.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Mt Justice **

**February 2****nd**** 8:20 **

We exited the Zeta transport and I looked around the area happy to see that it hadn't changed since I left, as I looked around I spotted an odd sight. An amphibious creature, he had green skin, red eyes and webbed ears, claws and feet. He has dark green fins on his head, the ends of which he had tied in a ponytail. He wore black shorts, and a black pouch around his ankle.

However the oddity came from the fact that he had his hands around M'gann's waist. I went over and tapped his shoulder causing him and M'gann to look at me, I noticed that M'gann's hair was shorter than five years ago.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked the amphibian. Before he could respond I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face M'gann who held a shocked look on her face.

"Nalah?" M'gann asked. I nodded and couldn't resist a smile spreading on my face. The Martian then tackled me with a hug almost squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"M'gann choking not breathing." I croaked out. The young girl swiftly released me but a bright gleaming smile rest on her green skin.

"I'm so happy you're back, I really, really missed you." M'gann exclaimed as she held my hand "Oh by the way, this is La'gaan, my new boyfriend," M'gann explained as she stood by the amphibious creature.

"So you must be the Silver sorceress that angel fish told me about." La'gaan stated as he smiled at me in a friendly way, but I didn't like this.

"What about Conner?" I asked M'gann and she lost the vibrancy in her face. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by someone else.

"We broke up," Conner's voice sounded. I turned to see that the clone had not even aged a day since I left. Conner walked up to me and smiled "Good to see you Sorceress," Conner greeted me and I nodded in reply.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" A female voice called out. I looked over to see five more people enter the room, two girl and three boys.

One of the girls was a young African American girl, she had a pixie hair cut with a sweep bang and she wore a black and yellow costume that resembled a bumblebee. The other girl had a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair was long, running down her back, and she wore a black headband. She wore a black sleeveless top with two stylized golden W's on it, which resemble the W's that Wonder Woman wore, across her camisole. She has red pants with two white stripes on the sides, and blue shoes. Like Wonder Woman, she wears two silver bracelets and star earrings though they were silver instead of red, and she had a golden lasso that hung at her waist.

One of the boys was a rather tall and muscular African-American male with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a form-fitting shirt and pants. Another boy was a tanned teenage male with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a sweatshirt, t-shirt and jeans. The final boy had pale green skin with green eyes and dark green hair, he had a simian-like form, which had dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail. He wore a red and white single piece uniform

"What the? Ro-Nightwing!" I exclaimed. Nightwing held up his hands innocently "Explain," I stated to the detective who sighed.

"We got some new members and lost some, so let me introduce you," Nightwing explained "You've already meet La'gaan also known as Lagoon Boy," Nightwing gestured. I nodded before Nightwing turned me to the other two who had accompanied him, me and Zatanna.

"This is Batgirl and Robin as you already know," Nightwing stated before turning me to the group of five. "And here we have Karen also known as Bumblebee, Cassie also known as Wonder Girl, Mal who is an assistant, Jamie also known as Blue Beetle and Garfield also known as Beast Boy," Nightwing introduced as he gestured to the African-American girl, then the blonde girl, then the African-American man, then the tanned boy and finally the green skinned boy.

"Garfield as in Garfield Logan?" I questioned remembering the young boy whose life M'gann had saved.

"Yeah, nice to see you again," Garfield greeted and waved. I sent a gentle smile to the young boy.

"Everyone this is Nalah also known as Silver Sorceress and she's a member of the team and has been for 5 years. She's just finished training, ok," Nightwing introduced and everyone greeted me

"Where's Kid, Artemis and Aqualad?" I asked. Suddenly a chilling silence had descended upon the room almost as if I had said something wrong.

"Kid and Artemis are still together, but they quit the hero gig and are going to college. Beast Boy has taken over souvenirs," Nightwing explained. I pulled out the amulet ad handed it to him, he smiled and I was glad someone had brightened up.

"As for Aqualad it's complicated but he's also left the team," Nightwing stated but he seemed uneasy.

"Neptune's Beard, why are you trying to shroud the truth? Aqualad is a trai-," La'gaan exclaimed but M'gann had covered up his mouth preventing him from finishing his sentence. M'gann then released him and he fell quiet.

"Why do I have a feeling that I've just jumped into a chalice full of trouble?" I asked, causing a laugh to erupt from the oldest team members

_***Young Justice **_

Zatanna's spells

Laever eht neddih thgis – Reveal the hidden sight


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language. **

**Thank you to for leena1445 the review. Also to I am not particularlly fond of La'gaan nor have I read any DC comics thus if I mess up any speech patterns it is not my fault. **

Chapter 2: - Salvage

**Mt. Justice**

**Feburary 13****th ****21:51 EST **

"Congratulations, the Zeta-Shield is now operational." Adam Strange, a man who was involved with the Zeta tubes, announced. The Zeta-Shield was an alien devicevthat was supossed to stop any outside Zeta beams from getting in, luckily the League was not crippled.

The shield was put into play due to an alien spieces known as the Kroloteans had being on the planet for a number of years and were kidnapping and impersonating people, the purpose however was unknown.

"Absolutely hisotric. Professor Carr you should have your cave school pupil write a term paper about this." La'gaan commented. I rolled my eyes at the Atlantean who was hugging M'gann.

"Honestly, I leave for a little training and the world goes to hell." I stated, as I shook my head. Jamie and Mal chuckled a little at my comment.

"With the Zeta-Shield in place no alien can teleport to our planet from off world. Even your Strange friend won't be able to travel to and from Raan without prior approval," La'gaan added on to his previous statement. Conner walked into the main area just as La'gaan began to speak.

"Shield's great but it won't be able to stop a spaceship or a boom tube." Conner informed everyone. I agreed with him, my experience with the New Gods was still crystal clear, including what had happened with the boom tubes.

"What's a boom tube?" Jamie asked. I looked at Conner wondering how to explain the strange concept to the young Mexican boy when he suddenly cried out, "Not compatible with what? I swear I don't understand half the things you say." Jamie exclaimed. Me, Mal and Conner looked at him confused by his outburst.

"Feeling's mutual," Mal told the boy. I had to wonder if he had his own Curse in his head and was arguing with it.

"Where's Nightwing?" Conner questioned. I remebered when I had caught Nightwing leaving, he had told me he had personal business to attend to but left it at that.

"Taking the night off, personal business." Mal informed the clone, who sighed in exasperation. I heard La'gaan and M'gann flirting and I had to hold back my lunch, them being together was just far too wrong for me to be comfortable with especially considering that I knew Conner still had feelings for her. I felt Conner nudge me, I glanced at him and nodded, understanding his silent question.

"Tag you're it," Conner announced, as he grabbed Jamie by the jacket and dragged him off with me quickly following.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow. Conner where you-?" Mal began to question before Conner cut him off.

"Taking the night off personal business," Conner stated as he continued to drag Jamie. His statement had effectively silenced the African-American man. We arrived in the hanger were I spotted Sphere.

"Sphere!" I cried out as I rushed over to the alien bike. It let out a series of happy sounding beeps beofre rolling up to me, I hugged Sphere happy to see her again.

"She's missed you," Conner informed me. A smile rested on the normal stoic boy's face. Sphere unfolded and after Wolf arrived and myself and Jamie got into costume, Jamie's was a blue full-body suit which resembled an insect, we climb onto sphere and we set off for whatever Superboy had in mind.

_***Young Justice* **_

Sphere flew over a expansive city, following a silver van for the past half hour, I had to wonder who we were following and why. I knew Superboy had a good reason, but I could also tell that he had wanted to get away from the base.

"Alright already, I'll ask," Blue Beetle exclaimed. I looked at him confused once again by his outburst, despite being told that they did happen often it was still strange.

"Ask what?" Superboy questioned our insect friend. He was still turned forward watching where the van went and guiding Sphere as it turned.

"Oh any piece of this mission you feel like letting me in on? Look I know you only picked me because Gar was studying, La'gaan and M'gann were… whatevering and Nalah came willingly, but I'm here ese and I want to help." Blue pleaded with Superboy.

"He's right we're here. Now speak or I force it out of you." I informed Superboy who gave me a look of 'try it' before sighing, obviously conceding defeat.

"Yeah, ok," Superboy said before tapping away on a console which brought up a holo-computer which show an image of an island "The bomb Aqualad used last month to destroy Maleena Island was clearly of alien origin. Obviously the Kroloteans that perished there didn't knw anything about it so we need to figure out where it came from," Superboy informed us. However, I was focused on the first bit.

"Wait, wait, wait. Aquald killed beings?" I questioned confused as this did not sound like the Aqualad I knew and respected. I saw Superboy tense and Blue looked confused.

"Things have changed including Aquald, Nalah he's not the same anymore," superboy said, sadness coating his voice.

"I'll believe it when I see him," I stated, refusing to believe that Aqualad could be a murderer.

"The criminal organisation Intergang have a history of traffiking alien tech, summgled to Earth through boom tubes. So I've been keeping tabs on Whisper A'Daire, one of Intergang's top lieutenants," Superboy contiued leaving our conversation hanging in the air.

"Tonight her boss Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim crawled out of hiding to meet up with her, they're both in that truck and it looks like they're heading for… the Hall of Justice," Superboy finished as we continued to follow the van. The people Superboy had mentioned were the same people who I can encountered when I meet the New Gods. The van stopped and its occupants climbed out, as they walked I spotted that Ugly was holding a case.

"Can you scan that case?" Superboy asked. Not knowing who he was speaking to I chanted a spell. However I couldn't see anything, but the aura was very bad.

"I couldn't see but I do know that it's bad, very bad," I informed the two boys. I noticed that one of Blue's arms had transformed into something.

"Not compatible again. What does that even mean?" Blue exclaimed. I getting awfully tired of not knowing who he was talking to.

"Blue what do you mean? Who are you talking to?" I questioned the young man, he sighed as if he was tired of something.

"It's the scarab. The thing stuck to my spine that gives me the armour, the powers. It's an artifical intelligence created by Ted Kord, you know the previous Blue Beetle." Blue Beetle explained. Superboy nodded in agreement however I did not know this man but I could tell he was improtant.

"So I hear, guess he was a super genius or something. Captain Atom figures that the Scarab was his ultimate creation but the Light killed him before he got a chance to use it. The scarab advises me, think Jiminy Cricket with a really bad attitude. But it can't scan the brief case for some reason," Blue finished explaining.

"Can it scan the Hall? Ugly might be about to launch an attack on whoever's inside and it's shielded from my infared-" Superboy started but Blue cut him off.

"Scan complete. Hall's deserted," Blue informed us. I furrowed my eyebrows confused as to why Ugly would come here if no one was present. Ugly stopped by a side wall and opened the case to reveal a strange device, suddenly Sphere began to let off a series of bad sounding beeps and Blue asked what the device was.

"Don't know, but the way Sphere's reacting, it must be Apokoliptian," Superboy replied. I felt a shiver run through my body at the thought of that evil technology and I already disliked normal technology.

"Meaning?" Blue asked confusion evident in his tone. He obviously hadn't encountered Apokoliptian tech before.

"Meaning bad news. Let's go," Superboy replied, then Sphere moved towards our targets. Then a pulsing wavelength was sent out and Blue cried out in pain as he clutched his head. We neared the two criminals and me, Superboy and Wolf jumped off Sphere.

"Game's over Ugly," Superboy stated, as we landed in front of the criminals. "Time to hand over the device," Superboy finished.

"You're half right. The game is over," Ugly countered. Suddenly the wall behind the two cracked and then a monstrous creature came out, its body was mainly made of rock, there was crystals sprouting from its arms and shoulders along with branches covering different areas and formed its legs, also within the cracks in the rock was a glowing golden liquid.

"Attack," Ugly ordered the creature in a calm voice. It roared and sent its' rok fist flying towards us, we managed to dodge out of the way but Superboy jumped onto its arm and slammed his fist on the crystals atop the being's head. He landed on the floor and I managed to use the wind to pull him out of the way from being stomped on.

I fired silver bolts at the being which seemed to damage it but it had no visible effect. Wolf and Superboy proceeded to attack the branches that made up one of the legs, whilst I continued to launch magical attacks, but not a single thing seemed to harm the mismatched creature as it simply repaired itself once the attacks were finished.

Sphere unleashed a pulse which blasted back the Apokolipitian pulse, I heard Blue speaking behind us but I was far too concerned with living to focus on the exact words. Then an attack was launched at the crystals, but instead of damaging it the attack was absorbed and redirected at us. I erected my shield, but the others weren't so lucky as the attack slammed into them and then Blue was stomped on.

"They're down can we kill them?" Whisper asked. However I immeidaetly launched a light blast at her spooking the two criminals.

"Nah trying to kill the witch and a Kryptonian could be… time-consuming. Besides the League wil be here any minute, let's just get gone," Ugly decided. His witch comment raised my hackles as I charged my bolts.

"Hey Ugly I'm not a witch!" I exclaimed as I fired a silver blast at them. They barely managed to dodge the attack before taking off into the sky on the creature. I would have given chase if I was alone but I had to ensure the others were safe.

"Superboy, Blue, you two still alive?" I asked as I bent down to check on Blue. I sent a healing wave through him but I noticed that the armour began to disintergrate and immedately stopped healing.

"Where'd they go?" Superboy yelled as he stood up. I covered my ears considering that he was only a few inches away and thus didn't need to yell at me.

"Don't know, Sphere should be able to track the device," I replied as I lifted Blue up and carried him over to Sphere. The armoured hero began to stir just as I set him down.

"Thank you Señorita." Blue expressed his thanks after he came around. We climbed on to sphere who took off into the sky as it scanned for the evil machine.

"How are the ears?" Blue questioned Superboy after a while of silence. Apparently his amrour had protected his ears from being damaged, Superboy on the other hand was not so lucky.

"Fine," Superboy yelled, before clearing his htroat "Fine," he repeated, in a quiter voice, "But what were you thinking using Sonics on an Appellaxian?" Superboy asked Blue.

"Dude, never even heard of an Apple-laxative before tonight,"Blue exclaimed. I was once again in the dark about this whole thing… sometimes I hated being stuck in a crystal for nearly 1500 years, you miss **a lot **of things.

"You freshman never do the homework. Haven't you read the case file on the League's first mission? Haven't you taken the guided tour of the Hall?" Superboy asked. However the two of us were utterly confused, well I was.

"Those are rhetorical questions, right?" Blue asked in response to the question.

"The Appellaxians were an alien race of energy beings that attacked Earth twelve years ago. They inhabitated elemental host bodies, inclding one made of crystal that could absorbed and re-direct a sonic attack." Superboy explained. I felt a migraine beginning to come on at all this technology and alien talk.

"Oh. So what were they doing inisde the Hall?" Blue questioned, curious as to what the hosts were doing right inside the League's home or at least close enough to it.

"The original seven members of the League drove the energy beings off world. The empty husks the beings left behind became the League's first trophies," Superboy answered, clearly up some of the questions I had.

"Ugly's device must have reactivated the husks. Combined them somehow into a creature he could control. Sphere's tracking the device's Apokolipitian energy signature," Superboy realised. Sphere then let off a couple of beeps "We're closing in," Superboy announced.

"Don't go sentimental on me A'Daire. It's a construct of wood, stone ect. This gizmo pulled together the residual psychic energy left be its' former alien hosts, but that monster doesn't **feel **anything. With this thing as my enforcer, I can expand Intergang's reach expernentionally," I heard Ugly informed his lieutenant as we approached their location.

"Wow five syllabeles. I didn't think you knew any more than two," Superboy taunted the criminal. Ugly went to order the Golem to attack us but Superboy ordered Sphere to block all Apokolipitian signals… however that had some rather interesting consequences.

No sooner had the device broken did the golem crush it and knock all of us down, however it shrieked whilst attacking and I could feel an immense amount of pain radiating from the being. I clutched my head in my hands, my nails threatening to cut gouges into my skin at the pressure I put on it.

I felt the pain begin to fade slowly, as the Golem moved away, once the pain had lessened enough I began t push myself up until I felt a hand yank me into standing position.

"Nalah you ok?" Superboy whispered to me. Through my blurred vision I could make out his face, I weakly nodded but he didn't let go of me until we were in front of the two criminals along with Blue. Superboy let go of me slowly ensuring that I could stand, before seizing the two by their collars and slamming them into a tree.

"You freaked the beast Superbrat. Now no one's controlling the monster," Ugly choked out. I glared at him, disgusted with how despite the time change those without magic hadn't changed their way of thinking.

"Blue, lock 'em down," Superboy ordered. I watched as Blue's hands tranformered into a thin and wide rectangle shape, this strange contraption fired metallic bar like C shaped objects. The objects locked Ugly and A'Daire's arms in place by the shoulders, Blue made a strangled sound before crying out no.

"Blue let's go. Fight your inner demons later," Superboy called out as he hopped onto Sphere along with Wolf and myself.

"Demon, signular. One's enough, believe me," Blue stated as he climbed on. Sphere took off as we chased after the Golem hoping to find and stop it before it caused harm to any one.

"It's alive," I stated to the others. They looked at me confusion evident on their faces. "The Golem it's alive I can feel the mana running through it," I added on. However that seemed to confuse the other two even more.

"What's mana?" Blue asked. I sighed before averting my eyes to the horizon, I could still feel the Golem's pain, it was now a dull echo in my mind but it was still there.

"Mana is the mystic name given to the life force energy running through all living beings. Even those that appear not to move they have a soul just like us." I explained to the two. They fell quiet as if they were contemplating my words.

Sounds of screeching pain and smashing rock drew our attention and we saw the Golem attacking a strange building. Flames roared around the outside, with black smog rising up into the sky, slwoly blocking out any and all light from above. Sphere fired blasts at the creature but it only caused it to stumble back a bit.

"Deploy! We can't let it breach the reactor." Superboy ordered as we all jumped down.

"I'm guessing if it's breach then it is bad news," I guessed as I launched a stream of pressured water at the Golem which caused a small crach to appear on its stone face.

"Very bad news," Superboy replied as he and Wolf began to engage it in close combat. Blue, who had grown transparent wings, flew around and using some sort of battering ram like object attached to his hands, he slammed into the being knocking it to the floor.

As the Golem was abount to get up, Sphere in ball form slammed into it forcing it back down. Wolf and Superboy procceed to pin it's arms with Superboy telling us to pin it down, I summoned earth to my side and formed it into the same shapes that Blue fired earlier. I threw the objects down along with Blue firing his own metallice ones. They slammed into it pinnig the golem's arms to the stone floor.

Superboy ordered Sphere to assume the same form she had when she had used when she stopped Infinity Man. Sphere leapt onto the Golem but it simply smashed her away and it managed to free itself from our bindings, then it procceed to throw all of us to the floor.

"I don't suppose we could ask it to play nice?" Blue asked althought it sounded more like a statement. Before I could respond Blue spoke again "Wait you mean it's possible?" Blue asked surprise coloured his voice. I could only assume his scarab had spoken.

"It is alive thus it should be possible but the pain it emits is too strong for me to communicate with it telepathically," I answered his question. I looked up seeing that the golem was pulling apart some metallic structures and if what Superboy said was true then we had to stop it and fast.

We raced up to the creature and Blue looked at me before nodding his head, then one of his hands turned into another strange device except this I couldn't describe.

"Stop, Blue, sonics don't work," Superboy cried out the warning as he rushed up behind us.

"Not as an attack but maybe as-," Blue began before he stopped and fired a blue circular pulse at the being. It struck and then a red pulse similar to the blue one was launched at Blue who cried out in pain. Superboy told the armoured hero to stop what he was doing until Blue told him that they were communicating and not attacking, suddenly his eyes began to glow an orangey light.

"Where is the stillness of wood, of stone, of crystal, of metal. All is noise, all is life, is pain. We sense the power in this place, power enough to destroy us, to end the pain, to be still again." The Golem spoke throught Blue causing his voice to echo. As Blue spoke both he and the Golem gestured to a tall brick structure.

"I can relate," Superboy muttered, "I mean we can help. We will help you." Superboy spoke louder to the being. However before any more could be said another sonic attack was launched, it was bigger and obviously stronger than Blue's previous attack, I noticed that it was a purple-black colour. It smashed into the Golem causing cracks to form across all parts of its' body, it sent out screeches of pain. A large red light sprang out from the destruction of the being, as bits of the Golem's body was flung across the area.

Blue collasped obviously exhausted from the pain, I rushed over and caught him in my arms, as me and Superboy looked at the destruction of the Golem. Tears that had gathered in my eyes at hearing the being's pain began to flow down my face at it's ruthless destruction. I could have given it a quick and painless death but this was… a cold-blooded execution. The guardians of this place congratulated us as they looked over the damage to the area, I felt blue begin to stir in my arms.

"Silver was right, it was alive and now it's gone. Who attacked? Who killed it?" Blue questioned, adness and pain evident in his voice. After all he had felt the golem's pain even more than me or Superboy.

"Someone ugly," Superboy replied. A look of pure rage crossed his face as he glared in the direction the attack had come from. I hoisted Blue to his feet and he thanked me, then we headed back to where we left Ugly and A'Daire.

"I'm telling you they're long… gone," Superboy protested until we saw the two of them still hung there but I knew something was wrong. Their eyes were lifeless and their faces blank of all expression. We headed over to them and I began to sense their mana, they were unusally low in fact the only time the mana were ever this low was if the being was in deep sleep or… dying.

"They're alive, breathing, steady heartbeat but none responsive," Blue informed us. Superboy snapped his fingers in front of Ugly who didn't even flinch.

"What happened to them?" I asked the two. However neither of them had a single answer to the multiple of questions that had been asked tonight.

After dealing with the two criminals we headed to our homes but I didn't sleep that night as the golem's pain haunted my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 3: - Beneath

**Qurac **

**Feburary 19****th**** 19:06 UTC+2 **

"Investigating the orign of the alien bomb that destroyed the Krolotean invasion force is still a high priority. We suspect the bomb may have been smuggled to Earth via Boom Tube. Watchtower sensor scans of Bialya have recorded an uptake in Boom tube activity," Nightwing explained. Myself, M'gann, Batgirl, Bumblebee and Cassie were sat in the bioship as it flew over Qurac.

"Alpha squad, your mission is to-," Nightwing began to explain our mission before Cassie cut him off.

"To sneak behind enemy lines, recon known Boom Tube hotspots and find alien tech matching the bomb. Oh, and don't get caught or cause an international incident," Cassie explained and finished by activating her stelth mode. I blinked at how fast the girl spoke without slowing down, her energy reminded me of a baby dragon.

"That about covers it," Nightwing acknowledge the blonde girl rapidly spoken statement.

"Psimon?" M'gann asked. I shivered at the thought of the degranded psychic that M'gann had comatosed 5 years ago.

"We have confirmation that Biayla's psychic enforcer is still catatonic in a Quracic hospital. After his last encounter with you," Nightwing answered.

"But Bialya's dictator, Queen Bee, is another story. Her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all female squad for this mission," Nightwing told us. I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Oh really and would you have felt the need to justify an all male squad for a given mission," Batgirl taunted. I covered my mouth and suppressed a chukle at her taunting ways, she would have defiantly survived in Camelot's courts.

"Yeah, Nightwing, after all Queen Bee isn't the only one with Glamour and Fascination," I added to the teasing. Causing the dark hero to lightly blush.

"There's no answer to that is there. Nightwing out," Nightwing muttered before closing down the comm link. Batgirl cracked a smile and turned to the others.

"As Silver said Queen Bee isn't the only woman who can mess with a man's mind," Batgirl said and we all laughed.

"Any woman with a silver tongue can control men; they just have to be smart enough not to fall for a silver tongued man," I informed the girls. They all burst out laughing and I joined in feeling the atomsphere lighten greatly at our joking. I hadn't felt this happy since my times with the other Sorceress in training back in my own time.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Biayla **

**Feburary 20****th**** 00:12 UTC+2 **

We were staring at the final Boom Tube hot spot and Batgirl was using binoculars to observe the events that were traspiring across from us. 'The other Boom tube hotspots have been busts but this-.' Batgirl spoke through the mind link before Cassie cut her off.

'With this much security, they must be guarding some big deal alien stuff. Right?' Wonder Girl asked.

'_She is annoying_.' Curse hissed in my mind. I simply rolled my eyes at her complaint.

'That's what we're here to find out.' M'gann stated, 'Batgirl take the north hanger, I'll take the south, Bee the middle, Silver the primeter, Wonder Girl hold position.' M'gann instructed.

'What? Wait why can't I go in?' Winder Girl asked. The hurt was eivdent in her mind's voice. Bee who was able to shrink fluttered over to her.

'Casue you're Wonder Girl honey. Not Stealther Girl.' Bee explained. I furrowed my eyeborws confused at this.

'But I can do this' Wonder Girl replied still unsure about her instructions and was fighting against them.

'No one's knocking your enthusiam Cass and if we were in a fire fight there's no one I'd rather have beside me-.' Batgirl began until M'gann cut her off.

'But we're trying to avoid a fight and we need a lookout' M'gann explained, trying to justify her actions. 'Use the psychic link only. The Biaylians have the tech to intercept our radios. Anything goes wrong we scatter and meet at the rendevous point.' M'gann instructed. We all gave a postive response even though Cassie's was less that enthuastic. The others took off, but I stayed behind.

"Cassie, I'm not a sneaky sort of person either, but M'gann is right. We need someone to stay here and be prepared to alert us to any danger," I told the girl, keeping my voice low in case anyone heard us. She sighed and looked down, I reached into my satchel and pulled out Grimoire and handed it to Cassie.

"What's this?" Cassie asked also keeping her voice low. I smiled looking at Grimoire.

"This is Grimoire she is a treasured friend of mine. I'm entrusting you with her in case something bad happens to me also she will help you," I told Wonder girl. She looked at Grimoire confusion creasing her forehead. I smiled before summoning curse's power, a gasp rushed out of Cassie as she saw my transformation.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," I chanted. Touching a shadow I melded into the essence. It felt cold and lonely almost like death, but I withstood the pain as I moved through the shadows looking around the heavily guarded area. My vision was edged by black lining shortening my range of vision.

'_You know I could just handle easily_.' Curse said attmepting to convince me to listen to her.

'Rob-Nightwing said no international incidents.' I retorted only to hear my other self growl in annoyance.

'_Yes of course you __**would **__listen to the handsome and charming Nightwing_.' Curse spat her words out. I rolled my eyes, Curse had never liked Rob-Nightwing as he gave me strength, since our powers were tied to our emotions.

As I moved I saw technology obviously of human origin littered around the area with Biaylian soliders watching the surrounding area for any outsiders… even thought four had already sneaked in. I floated up to the roof as I looked out over the landscape, suddenly a loud whirling sound began to blare out across the entire compund, the shock of the sudden sound causing me to drop my powers and transformation.

"_Triple Goddess help me_," I prayed before finding a metal opening. Realising I would fit I quickly thought of a plan "_Quick and quiet I must be_,_ turn me into light itself_," I chanted. Then I felt the rippling magic coat me and I was transformed into a ball of silver light. It was warm and comforting much better than the cold and enclosing shadows, swiftly I entered the vent and began to move through the confining area.

I floated along before nearly slamming into Bumblebee and Batgirl, whilst Bee had shrunk and could easily fly around Batgirl was… as Wally would say a bat sandwich. She was almost completely trapped between the edges of the metal corridor.

"Girl, you look like turkey stuffing on Thanks-," Bee began to tease until Batgirl cut her off.

"Thank you, that's very helpful," Batgirl stated sarcastically, annoyed by the comparison that Bee was going to use. "Um… Silver Sorceress?" Batgirl asked as the other two heroines looked at me. Knowing that in this form I couldn't talk I wrote, using the light, yes.

"Wow. Girl that is some crazy magic voodoo," Bee whispered in shock at my abilities. "This is your escape route?" Bee asked as we both looked at the female bat.

"No I was already here when the alarm sounded and the psychic link went down," Batgirl answered. "What happened up there?" Batgirl fired a question at us.

"No idea," Bee replied and I gave the same answer. "Let's get back to the rendevous point and find out what happened, but not through the hangers- they're sealed up tight," Bee explained. Batgirl began to shift, squirm and turn before she managed to free one of her arms which held a round metal device, then a holo-computer popped up revealing a map.

"I've scan the air shafts, they connect all three hangers, but they also lead to a larger chamber 20 meters below," Batgirl informed us. As it seemed to be our only way out we made the unanimous decision to head that way, Batgirl instructed us where to turn and we eventually made it out. After exiting the metal container I turned back into my human form. I was followed by Bee and then Batgirl.

The sight that greeted us was astounding. It looked to be a large cavern with structures and reminded me of a temple, I felt the magic radiating off of this entire area. I also spotted soliders and technology dotted around the palce.

"Can you say Temple of Doom," Bee stated. I decided not to bother with asking about this Temple of Doom. "This place must be thousands of years old," Bee added onto her statement. I looked around and headed over to an area filled with ancient writing, but the interesting thing was the large scarab image located in the centre.

I placed my hand on the area and I felt magic pusle through me, but I saw soemthing as well. A magic user was holding a small scarab shaped object. She appeared to be performing an incantation, sparks flew from the device and then… the vision stopped.

I heard a cry of pain and I quicked assumed my silver ball form before flying in the direction of the scream, only to see Psimon and four other villians surrounding an unconscious Batgirl. Bee was above them as well, I floated over to her and we went into hiding between two of the capsules which held children. A grotesque creature dragged Batgirl by her cape and threw her into a capsule whislt a boy made of ice protested.

"Are you serious- the rest of these kids are run aways, strays. They won't be missed but a bat brat will?" The ice boy exclaimed, obvuiously uncomfortable with taking someone that would get him into danger.

"Batman himself is out of the picture and if anyone else misses her. Psimon says he just doesn't care," Psimon stated in a way of easing the ice boy. Then a large and very muscular woman clamped her hands onto Psimon's shoulders.

"Psimon, I like the way that pretty brain of yours thinks," The woman stated. I held back my lunch at her obvious flirting.

"Thank you Devastation. Now help Mammoth load the cargo, bat brat included, onto the plane," Psimon instructed the muscular woman. "Shimmer prepare for take off then go upstairs and confirm the flight plan. I want this bird in the air in ten," Psimon instructed the group.

The other woman, Shimmer, pushed a button which opened a hatch and the other two, Mammoth and Devastation, began to put the capsules into the plane. Bee and I quickly flew out of the underground area and towards the rendevous point, I turned back into a human and continued to fly using the wind. As we appraoched the area I saw Wonder girl and M'gann and we heard the last of their conversation.

"… we recover and adapt. That's rule number one," M'gann comforted Cassie. I smiled; it seemed M'gann's heart hadn't changed one bit.

"Sounds about right," Bee stated as we flew up to them. I landed on the ground.

"Bee, Silver, you're alive," Wonder girl exclaimed, joy seeping into her words like honey. I raised an eyeborw thinking she had doubted me.

"Was that really in doubt?" Bee questioned, obviously also annyoed by the lack of confidence Wonder Girl displayed in us. Wonder Girl handed Grimoire back to me and she suddenly flicked open it read _**Never leave me with this**____**crazy girl again**_. I blinked in shock at Grimoire's reluctance to be with someone and I had to wonder what Wonder Girl had done to deserve that reaction.

"Have you seen Batgirl?" M'gann asked. I turned to her and put Grimorie away.

"Captured… and if we don't go now, they will take her away somewhere," I informed M'gann. Then Bee began to explain a plan to the three of us we listen and decided to execute the plan.

I floated beside M'gann, invisible to all others, I watched as she knocked out the one known as Shimmer and assumed her formed. M'gann sealed the criminal into a metal can and sealed the lid to it, M'gann closed off the soldiers from us to prevent any interference.

"Shimmer what are you… Martian!" Psimon began to question beofre exclaiming in shock as he realised who he was looking at. M'gann's eyes began to glow and I knew that they were engaged in psychic combat, I had faith that she would win, I just had to do my job.

"Plane's fully fueled what's going on?" Ice boy questioned as he along with the other two villians looked at the two battling psychics. Then they all clutched their heads and I knew Psimon was talking to them.

The three villians approached the two battling enemies, M'gann's motionless body betrayed nothing of what was happening in the psychic battle but I could see Psimon's face contorting and twisting, in pain or anger- I couldn't tell. Then the sound of the plane charging up stopped the approaching villians, Devastation and Mammoth charged towards the plane, whilst the Ice boy charged towards us.

He hit the same button the real Shimmer did earlier and the opening began to close but Wonder Girl quickly ripped the two pieces of metal away from the actual rock. Then Ice boy approached M'gann and formed a sharp point of ice and held it to her. I seized him with my telekinesis and lifted him up, then I uncloaked myself.

"Stay away from my friend," I told the ice boy and threw him backwards. He slammed into the rock wall but quickly stood up and glared at me. Ice spikes grew from his arm and he threw them at me, however I sent out an arc of flame which melt the ice spikes and continued onto the the boy who began to flee in terror of being melted before slamming into the rock behind him and falling unconscious.

"Boys," I rolled my eyes at the foolish child before turning back to the psychic combatants. I saw that Bumblebee was using her 'stingers' on Psimon which caused him to cry out in pain and dance about as he tried to ward off the assault. He attempted to swat her, only for her to violently sting his brain.

"Ouch. Remind me never to make her mad," I stated, as Psimon fell unconscious to the floor, his brain smoking. I looked at M'gann to see her returning to the material realm.

"Thanks for stopping, junior," M'gann acknowledged. I nodded and then the three of us flew over to the plane were I saw Wonder Girl engaged in close combat with Mammoth. She managed to knock him down then as devastation charged her Wonder Girl was able to lasso her and tossed her into Mammoth knocking the two barbarians down.

We came up beside Cassie who cheered in happiness, until a machine was tossed into one of the planes wings causing it to explode. The explosion forced myself, Wonder Girl, M'gann and Bee off the plane and sent it into the rock wall causing the other wing to break off.

"Wonder girl, get to the front and hold it up, Miss Martian call for the Bio ship, Bumblebee go check on Batgirl and the others," I ordered and the three quickly scattered to obey my orders.

I flew out along side Wonder Girl who made a quick descent to the front, I got underneath and I used the wind to begin to push it back into an upright position. But the weight of the plane was incredibly strenuous on myself and Wonder Girl, our saving grace came in the form of M'gann arriving with the Bioship to seize the metal contraption and was able to pull it up from its dangerous descent.

"Good girl," M'gann praised the Bioship as it carried the plane away from Biayla. Cassie let out another cheer and I had to laugh at her light-hearted nature.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Mt. Justice **

**Feburary 20****th**** 03:24 EST **

"Psimon planted metal suggestions in the minds of his doctors and nurses, they've been tending to an empty hosptial bed for months. I'm sorry," Nightwing infromed us, a guilty looked crossed his face.

"It's not your fault, granted we were unprepared, but the mission was a success none the less. Right?" I asked. This caused Nightwing to look up and nod at me.

"It had to happen eventually," M'gann agreed with my previous statement.

"So no sign of alien tech?" Nightwing asked, curious to know what we had uncovered.

"None. But what we found was strange enough," Bumblebee replied.

"It was clear in Shimmer's mind that Queen Bee was acting as a middle man, delivering abducted humans to an unknown Partner," M'gann informed. This caused Nightwing to look surprised.

"We questioned all the abductees, most were runaways, all were kidnapped after the destruction of Maleena Island and the Kroloteans," Batgirl continued on with the report.

"Thus it stands to logical reason that the Light double-crossed the Kroloteans after having acquired a new alliance with… someone else," I finished up.

"So the question is: if the Bialyians weren't kidnapping humans for the Kroloteans, who is this Partner?" Nightwing asked. However, none of us possessed an answer to this question.

"Another unanswered question," Cassie sighed in distress.

"New questions keep the investigation moving forward, you saved lives and got each other home safe. As I told Silver, it's a succesful mission in my book. Good work alpha" Nightwing informed Cassie. The four of us then congratualted Cassie, but something Psimon still bugged me.

"Hey can I ask something?" I called out and everyone looked at me. "Where is Batman? Psimon said he was 'out of the picture' but I doubt he's dead," I informed the others Nightwing turned to me.

"You remember when the Light took over the League?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah I still have the magic scars from battling Fate," I replied.

"We disocvered that six memebers, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter were missing for sixteen hours. It turns out they had been attacking an alien planet and are now awaiting trial on that planet," Nightwing explained. I blinked in shock at the information I had been given.

"What the hell have you lot dragged me into?" I asked the team, realising that things were a lot worse than they seemed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language. The opponent is an exisitng DC character. **

**Thank you to the guest for reviweing however no there is nothing between Superboy and nalah they have a brother and sister relationship. **

Chapter 4: - Bloodlines

My stringy and tangled black hair hung around my head as my faded blue eyes stayed locked on the vital machinery beside me. A young boy of thirteen was crouched next to me, a pile of tools at his feet. Black soot fell down from the dark and forebodding sky.

He was a Caucasian teenager with a slim physical build, brown hair and green eyes. He wore a gray shirt with a green jacket over it, black gloves, blue pants and black shoes.

"Wrench," I stated and held out my pale slim-fingered hand. The boy placed the tool in my hand and I continued to tinker with the machine, footsteps could be heard walking up to us. I pulled out one of my tonfa and turned to the person only to see an ally. He was old, bald, and scarred, wearing a prison uniform and Inhibitor collar.

"How's it coming?" The man asked, wearily eyeing me and my weapon. I put the wooden object away and turned back to the machine.

"Almost finished," The boy informed the old man. He sighed as if regretting something… but then again he had a lot of regrets.

"I wish I could go along," The old man told us. I stood up and turned to him, a stoic expression on my face.

"The machine only fits two and I'm taking the only other person with powers," I spoke, my voice light and airy, but hiding the power that I held.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Mt. Justice **

**Feburary 28****th**** 10:07 EST **

My bones felt like they had turned to liquid as the vibrations were, finally, coming to an end. I gripped the young boy's hand tightly as we were each others only life line if the machine broke before landing. I felt the machine land signifying our arrival, and we nodded to each other before I kicked open the door.

"Ta-Da," The boy cried out as he leapt out of the machine, striking a pose as he did. Shaking my head I climbed out and stood next to him. He was wearing a white spandex suit, with a red line on the middle of his body, along with red gloves and boots. He wore a yellow visor with red rims and red gloves which had a small compartment in which he could store small items.

My own appearance had changed as well, my hair had more volume and life to it, but my eyes remained the same. I wore a knee length pale green dress with pale green knee-high boots.

Before us stood four people, three boys and one girl. The girl had rich black hair, cerulean eyes and pale skin. She wore a silver tunic-style shirt with sleeves that ended ¾ down her arms, a pair of pale grey leggings with a leather skirt that had a silver flower design sown on to it, along with pale grey, knee-high, heeled boots and a silver cloak that ended at her knees.

One of the boys was older than me and he was well-muscled, his hair ended just passed his ears. His costume was a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots, gloves and a domino mask. The chest area of his uniform was emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area was coloured in a lighter grey. He wore a black utility belt and carried his stick weapons in a holster on the side of his right leg.

Another boy was my companions age with a muscular build and short black hair. His attire was a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest also the sleeves covered his entire arm. He also wore black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and having a shape similar to a bat's wing. He also covered his eyes with a black domino mask.

The final boy had pale green skin with green eyes and dark green hair, he had a simian-like form, which had dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail. He wore a red and white single piece uniform. All of them were ready to attack us.

"Inturder alert, intruder alert," An automated voice cried out. I saw the girl scowl as if the continous call annoyed her.

"Computer, lockdown cave," The muscular boy ordered.

"Well, I think we found our unknown energy impulse," The green boy stated, looking to the leader of the group.

"Impulse. That's so crash, catchy, dramatic, one word," The boy stated before speeding on over to the group. "Like Nightwing and Robin and Silver Sorceres and Beast Boy. Well the last two are two words. Blue Beetle's two words, is he here too? Nevermind, Impulse can find that out for himself," The boy, now calling himself Impulse, took of running into the mountain that we were currently in, laughing madly.

"You two take him down!" Nightwing ordered. Robin and Beast Boy, in cheetah form, took off after Impulse.

"They'll never stop him," I informed the two ravenettes. They turned to me, surprised to see me still present.

"Why's that?" Nightwing questioned, curiousity was clearly evident in his voice.

"He's… unpredictable, to say the least," I replied, a litle bit of pride leaking into my voice. I saw out the corner of my eye that Silver Sorceress had walked over to the edge of the tunnel Impusle went down and cloak herself in rocks.

Nightwing tossed some marbles down the tunnel and then he took a couple of steps backwards. I raised an eyebrow curious as to what the two were planning. Impulse avoided the marbles by running on the ceiling before stopping in front of the entrance.

"Can't catch me that eas-," Impusle began to gloat, before Silver Sorceress slammed into him causing him to collaspe. The rocks fell away from her form as she looked down at the collapsed speeder. Nightwing then rushed over and hand cuffed his hands and feet.

"Now that was crash," The two stated to Impulse. I walked over and after pulling him up I smacked him on the head.

"For you maybe. For me I'm totally feeling the mode," Impulse replied, looking down hearted at being stopped.

"Idoit," I told him. Then two then lead us to a a couple of crates and we sat down on them. After the two younger heroes arrived, with Beast Boy being drenched, the questioning began with us explaining we were tourists.

"You two are tourists… from the future," Robin repeated, disbelief clearly evident on his masked face and in his voice.

"Why so surprised? Half the meat at Comic-Con are from my era," Impulse joked. I rolled my eyes but kept my poker face firm.

"Look, look, look guys. We should all be friends, we're really one of you. Part of the heroic legacy right. I'm Bart Allen, you know, grandson of Barry Allen, The flash and Gweny here is-," Bart began to explain before I punched him.

"Two things. One, I've told you before Gwendolyn or Gwen not Gweny. Two, if I want them to know who I am I'll tell them _**myself**_." I told the speedster. He nodded whilst holding his cheek.

"Noted. Not believed but noted," Beast Boy said, fear leaked into his voice. But I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I only hit him or my enemies, which would be your enemies," I told the shapeshifter. He nodded, but still looked uneasy.

"What's not to believe, I've clearly got Flash's speed, his amazing good looks. Frankly I can't wait to me him- ah you know back when he was in his prime," Bart rambled on, but quickly fixed the almost mistake he made.

"Well Bart, Gwen. Coming all the way from the future you two must have worked up quite the thirst," Nightwing stated as he and Silver walked in, each carrying a glass of water. Nightwing held his out to Bart who drank but I refused the one Silver offered me.

"Thanks," Bart readily accepted. He began to drink until he thought of something. "Oh, Ah. You're trying to get a DNA sample, you need my spit," Bart stated and spat into the water, "Hah, that's such a Dick Grayson move," Bart finished and I froze as did he once we both realised what he had said. The others had different expression, Beast Boy and Silver were confused, Robin was shocked whilst Nightwing was unresponsive.

"How did he-?" Robin asked, barely even finishing the sentence because of his shock.

"See, we know stuff only a future boy and girl would know," Impulse supplied an answer.

"Shut up," I hissed, to the young boy. I told him not to do this and he just went a spilled a secret they weren't meant to find out… at least not yet.

"Dick Grayson," Bart gestured to Nightwing, "Tim Drake," He gestured to Robin who froze in shock, "Nalah le Fay," He gestured to Silver who glared at him "And Garfield Logan," He finsihed with Beast Boy.

"Your name's Tim and your's is… Dick?" Garfield asked surprised. Nalah walked forward and seized Bart by the collar of his suit.

"How do you know my name?" Nalah asked, her tone was deadly cold. Her eyes began to glow silver as energy radiated off of her.

"We're from the future; he's telling the truth; we saw a journal that held all the Team's names, their real names," I answered. Nalah looked at me her eyes still glowing. She then lowered Bart who sighed in relief. Nightwing placed a hand on Nalah's shoulder.

"Oops spoilers," Bart apologised, realising his purposeful mistake "This secret identity thing's so retro. I mean you can call me Impulse or Bart, or Bart Allen or Bart Impulse Allen. It's all crash," Bart rambled. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Forgive him, I think the chrono energies messed up his brainwaves. Anyway I'm Gwendolyn but you can call me Gwen or Priestess," I greeted the heroes of the past.

"Is it possible they might actually be telling the truth? Could they really be from the future?" Robin asked, still usnure weather to believe us or not.

"I could do a mind meld," Nalah offered to the three men.

"Probably best not to. We can't ruin the past and we also possess knowledge that you guys shouldn't have, until the right time… like secret identities," I rejected the idea and turned to pin Bart with a glare who squirmed underneath my gaze.

"Tell us something we don't know yet. When do I become leader of the team? when do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?" BB fired questions at us, but I stayed tight-lipped.

"Sorry BB, never was the best history student. Besides, we can't risk altering the time stream, if we do that we're all feeling the mode," Impusle answered the questions.

"And the mode would be bad," BB guessed saying it slowly. He didn't understand what he meant by the mode but he didn't need to.

"Very bad. It's better to crash the mode than feel it," I answered this time. BB accepted. Then the computer signalling that someone was arriving… meaning a door had opened. Impusle took the chance and vibrated his way out of the handcuffs, grabbed me bridal style and raced out of the mountain.

"You do realise I should punch you for what you did," I stated to the speedster whose shoulders I had a death grip on.

"Yeah, but you won't because then we'd both be feeling the mode," Impulse replied and continued to run. But because of the speed I couldn't tell where we were as everything was blurred.

"Where are you kidnapping me to?" I questioned my friend. He smiled at me in an excited way.

"Grandma and Grandad," He replied. I groaned in annyoence at what he was probably going to spill when we got there.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Central City **

**Feburary 28****th**** 12:03 CST **

"He says he's my what?" I heard Bart Allen question someone, when we arrived. Impusle darted in put me down, due to the speed I had to brace myself against the door.

"Your grandson. Bart Allen aka Impulse and I'm your grandson from the future. Pretty crash, huh," Bart declared to his grandfather. I took deep breaths so as to steady myself when I felt gentle hands on my arms. Looking up I saw Iris West-Allen guiding me in.

"You ok?" She asked me, but I noticed she was also watching Bart with a careful eye.

"I don't do high speeds," I answered causing a smile to appear on the reporter's face. Then Bart rushed over to us.

"Hey grandma. Love you too," Bart greeted and hugged her before rushing over to Jay and Joan Garrick "You must be the Garricks, which makes you like my honorary great-grandparents," Bart greeted and proceeded to hug them as well.

"Um… Barry something you've been meaning to tell us?" Jay asked completely confused. Which I suspected eveyone but me and Bart was.

"What? No! This kid is not my grandson from the future or any… when. Heck Iris and I don't even have kids," Barry protested. Then Iris walked up to her husband.

"Um Barry. I'm pregnant," Iris informed the older speedster, which competely shot down Barry's protest. This caused a small discussion about the pregancy… which ended when Impusle revealed that Iris was carrying twins. The door creaked open and I looked up to see Iris' nephew Wally West walk in.

"Careful kid. If you are what you say you are revealing to much could crash the whole time stream," Wally advised. This just ended with Impulse giving the other speedster a hug. I then felt a surge of energy.

"Incoming!" I called out. A swirling glowing portal opened and Nalah walked out and she wasn't happy.

"You know it's rude to run away from… Wally?" Nalah started to lecture before catching sight of her friend

"Nalah, is that you?" Wally asked, also in shock. The sorceress rushed around and hugged the speedster who returned the hug. Then Wally realised something and turned Nalah around.

"Oh. Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry, Jona and Jay, this is Nalah, a former teammate of mine," Wally introduced revealing Nalah's connection to him. They four elders greeted the magic-user.

Suddenly two sounds echoed, one was a mobile ringing, the other was a comm link. Nalah and Iris both answered, despite Impulse's protests. I knew what was happening and crouched down to Impusle's level.

"You take Neutron, I'll take Jade," I infromed him and passed him a small blue sphere. Impusle nodded but a worried look swirled in his eyes.

"They're evacuating down town. A new super powered lunatic has appeared and he's calling for blood. Your blood," Iris informed Barry.

"That's not the only problem. Gotham's being attacked and the Bats need someone who can distract her long enough for them to restrain her. Only problem is she launches energy constructs," Nalah told us.

"Mr Allen, you handle this one here, I'll head to Gotham and help the bats," Nalah reasoned. I swallowed, knowing what was coming.

"I'll go with," I offered. Everyone looked at me surprised "I need a break of him," I gestured to Impusle who smiled. Nalah sighed and motioned for me to follow her. She opened up another portal and we both went through.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Gotham City **

**Feburary 28****th**** 13:10 CDT **

We stepped out of the portal only to have to duck seconds later to avoid a green hammer which came flying at us. I glanced up to see a figure shrouded in glowing green light which rolled off in waves of energy.

The bat family was dodging energy constructs left, right and centre, barely being able to launch a counter assualt. Nalah stood up and summoned flames to her hand and threw it at the person. The figure caught the fireball and turned towards us, before screaming in outrage… or pain.

"You got here… with Gwen," Robin greeted, surprised to see me. I ignored him and turned back to Jade.

"We should deal with that before things get worse," I advised. Jade looked at us and then launched a green energy stream at us. I cartwheeled out the way, whislt Robin jumped back and Nalah flew up into the air. Landing down I took out my tonfa and charged towards my opponent.

"Get out of there!" Batgirl called out. I ignored her and slammed my tonfa into her, only to be repelled. I flew back but I managed to land on my feet, the other rushed up to me as Jade staggered back and cluthced her stomach.

"Direct assualts don't wor… why is she in pain?" Batgirl questioned as everyone realised that the energy-constructing lunatic was struggling to breath. I stood up and held up my tonfa which was glowing with green energy.

"Magic does that," I stated. Everyone looked shocked at my abilities.

"That's Pagan magic," Nalah whisepred as she identified the magic I was using. I nodded but gave no answer.

"We'll figure this out later. For now let's stop that person," Nightwing ordered, snapping everyone out of their reviere. Jade had also recovered and threw more energy blasts at us, Nalah blocked them before returning the attack with silver bolts.

"I'll hold her, you guys attack when her guard's down," Nalah told as she launched a stream of mana at the woman who responded with a stream of energy. The two streams connected and began to push against one another. I rushed around and launched a few green bolts which weakened the green shield that cloaked her.

Suddenly plants laucnhed out and attcked me, I thrust my hand up turning the plants in another direction befre plunging it into the concrete around me. Robin threw a few birdarangs at the woman, they stuck for a few seconds before being pushed out.

The struggle of magic against energy continued, until eventually I spotted that the shield around her was beginning to fade. Batgirl also spotted the weakening and she launched a batarang at her, however just as it was about to hit, I threw a mana blast which 'accidentaly' hit the batarang which blasted it away, just as the shield erected before collapsing again, as Jade fell to her knee and Nalah stumbled back.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Robin demanded a answer from me. I looked at the collasped meta-human not bothering to answer.

"Because if she hadn't the batarang would have bounced off the shield and killed me," Batgirl answered instead. I walked over to the woman and I cracked open a black sphere which unleashed black dust over her. I stood up and stepped back from Jade.

"Nalah, what's wrong?" I heard Nightwing ask. I glanced over, only to see that Nalah was being engulfed in black smoke and she was in pain. The black smoke faded only to reveal a different person. The girl had platinum blonde and instead of gentle cerulean blue eyes they were a cruel blood red colour. Her outfit had changed into a black knee-length cocktail dress with no sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, red roses lined the neckline and bottom of the dress, she wore black heels with straps that criss-crossed across my feet and a black and red reversible cloak that ended at her ankles.

The girl began to chuckle as if she found something hilarious, she raked a pale hand through her hair and looked around, almost as if she couldn't believe she was here.

"Curse," Nightwing stated. The girl, Curse, snapped her head in his direction and a scowl marred her face as she turned completely to face him.

"Lovely. Now I get to tear you apart," Curse giggled as she clapped her hands in joy at the idea of hurting him. Nightwing said nothing but he pulled out his Eskima sticks and went to attack her, Curse summoned a sword and blocked the assault beofre pushing him back.

"I'm not gentle like Nalah, I going to cut you into tiny little pieces," Curse informed the dark hero. He kept a stoic face but I could tell he was worried for Nalah and everyone else.

"Nightwing don't hold back, I have a plan," I called out. He glanced at me before nodding. He charged at the crazy witch and began to engage her, I crouched down and opened a box that I carried with me. Inside of it was a book with a white cover with silver grey runes and in the centre was a glittering diamond, a golden latch held the covers closed with another rune etched into it. I flipped to the page I needed and began to gather my magic.

"_Ancient spirits of time and space, push the darkness from this place. Grant the light your power and might and deliever her your eternal strength_," I chanted, my hand placed firmly on the book. Light began to pool of the book in radiating waves as it spilled of and coursed over to Curse. The light began to wrap around her, pulling her back, she began to struggle and hiss in anger and frustration.

"How? No one but one of blood can do this and you aren't strong enough… How do you posses that?" Curse continued her struggle as her eyes locked on my form, I snapped the book closed and placed it in the box before anyone else saw. Curse was encased in the light before it disappeared and Nalah was in Curse's place.

"Nalah!" Nightwing cried out and rushed over to the Sorceress. He picked her up as everyone else rushed over. Nalah groaned as she pulled her eyes open, she looked around confused, until she seemed to understand what had happened.

"Ah, great," Nalah exclaimed in annoyance as she attempted to sit up, but her body was weak from the mana drain and she collapsed back down into Nightwing. I pulled out a vial and handed it to Nalah, she looked at it and realised it was an elixir, then she drank it and her face turned sour.

"Goddess, they're still as vile as centuries ago," Nalah complained after she finished the elixir. Nightwing chuckled then he picked Nalah up and me, Nightwing and Nalah headed for the nearest Zeta-tube whislt Batirl and Robin dealt with Jade.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Mt. Justice **

**Feburary 28****th ****19:13 EST**

We stepped out of the Zeta-tube and Nalah leapt out of Nightwing's arms; I looked around to see Mal Duncan, Kid Flash, Jay Garrick, Flash and Impulse. Swiftly I walked over and pulled Impusle back and I knealt down to his height.

"How did it go?" I asked my friend.

"Neutron's been crashed and Flash lives.You?" Impulse replied.

"Jade's been crashed and Batgirl lives," I answered. "Impusle, I don't want anyone to know who I am. Especially my parents," I told the young boy, as my eyes drifted over to Nalah and Nightwing. He nodded then I stood up and we went back to the group. I noticed that Nightwing was running a DNA test. It confirmed that Impulse's DNA matched both Barry's and Iris's DNA.

"And this… thing is giving off zeta and chronotron radiation," Nightwing informed the others.

"Which is, based on pure theory, what you'd expect to find radiating off a time machine," Kid explained.

"Which means you're both exactly who you say you are," Flash accepted. Impulse teased him by saying an oh so old and commonly used line. We said our goodbyes and climbed into the time machine. However when I flipped it on nothing happened. I slammed my foot into the door and it fell open.

"Crash! The cirucuits must be shot!" I cried out as I moved around to the power area and saw that the circuits were indeed dead. "Curse the Crone and her damned sense of humour. Impusle we're stuck," I told my friend, who immediately shot out.

"Can you fix it?" Flash asked. I whirled around to him a glare set on my normally calm face.

"I'm a sorceress not a mechanic and none of these parts will be made for at least another 35 years by _**any **_race," I told the older speedster.

"Look at us, we're stuck in this stupid past, I'm so moded," Impusle complained. I patted his shoulder in reassurence… or at least to others. But to us it was a sign of accomplishment.

_***Young Justice***_

**Mt. Justice **

**Feburary 28****th**** 10:05 **

**Forty Years Later**

Footsteps could be heard walking up to us. I pulled out one of my tonfa and turn to the person only to see an ally. He was old, bald, and scarred, wearing a prison uniform and Inhibitor collar.

"How's it coming?" The man asked, wearily eyeing me and my weapon. I put the wooden object away and turned back to the machine.

"Almost finished," The boy informed the old man. He sighed as if regretting something… but then again he had a lot of regrets.

"I wish I could go along," The old man told us. I stood up and turned to him, a stoic expression on my face.

"The machine only fits two and I'm taking the only other person with powers," I spoke, my voice light and airy, hiding the power that I held.

"You understand the trip to the past will fry the machine's circuirity. This is a one way trip," The old man explained. We turned back to him and glared.

"Does this look like a future worth returning to?" We asked in unison. After I finished tinkering me and Bart headed to get into 'character'… well he did but I decided to remain the same. We went to get ready and whilst Bart used his speed to change fast into his costume, I took a little longer.

Using glamour, I changed my appearance, my hair grained more volume and life, whilst my shruken cheeks became fuller.

"_Almighty goddess hear my cry, transform me and unleash the power of your last Priestess_," I chanted. A light engulfed me and my black dress had turned into a knee length pale green dress with pale green knee-high boots. I walked back to the two boys. The man behind us, Neutron, advised us to cure him and his friend Jade who couldn't come as it may undo the apocolypitic future that we were abandoning.

After receiving the two spheres, we climbed in the time machine and left, hopefully to change the future… even thought we would never see it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a premonition, a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 5: - Depths

**Cape Canaveral **

**March 19****th**** 21:22 EDT **

_Nightwing pushed down on her chest, occasionally breathing into her mouth, as he counted. My hands were placed on her bloody, soaked stomach as I pushed healing waves of magic into her praying to the Triple Goddess to save her. _

"_She's dead," Nightwing stated, I looked at him before staring down at the corpse of my best friend. My hands were coated crimson with her blood. My entire body began to shake with anger, hatred, sadness. _

"_ARTEMIS," I screamed out as tears tore down my porcelin face. Nightwing pulled me into a hug, as I tightly clung to the dark hero. _

_***Young Justice* **_

**Mt. Justice **

**March 19****th**** 11:42 EDT **

"They're all going to wind up our responsibility aren't they?" Mal asked, although it sounded more like a statement. I shuffled my feet as I stared up at the holo-screen before me, on it were images of Roy Harper who had been found by Red Arrow, Gwen and Impulse. All three were living at other areas.

"Not necessarily. Bart, Impulse and Gwen, Priestess are staying with Jay and Joan Garrick in Central City. Roy the original Speedy is recooperating at Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City. Arrows, Green and Red are watching him," Nightwing told us.

Mal repeated his previous statement with Superboy agreeing with him. I, however, couldn't focus, my premonition from last night was still plaguing me. I was snapped out of my thought by M'gann laughter at something Puffer Fish was doing.

"I can't help it Angel Fish, the idea of cooking crabs is amazing enough. But making them into little cakes..," La'gaan said, as he continued to stuff his face. I rolled my eyes and turned away from the disgusting scene and I bent the wind to block out their voices.

"_Recognised Artemis B07_," The automated voice declared, as Artemis stepped in. I immediately rushed over and seized the archer in a hug. Artemis laughed as she returned my hug.

"Nalah, I'm so glad that you're back," Artemis greeted as we pulled back. Before I could reply, M'gann can glided over and wrapped her arms around us. We laughed at the Martian's love for her friends. We eventually pulled back from the hug.

"How's Wally?" M'gann asked. I smiled, having meet up with the speedster only a few weeks ago, he had seemed the same as ever when we chatted.

"He's… Wally," Artemis stated, unsure of a way to describe her boyfriend. We laughed at that. Having Artemis around it felt like five years ago when I had joined, however my vision came flooding back and I began to worry that this could be Artemis' last day. I could only hope that the Maiden would protect one who was so like herself.

"Welcome back, girl," Mal greeted, as he, Superboy and Puffer Fish came over. Artemis returned the greeted and she got a strange greeting from Puffer Fish which she awkardly replied to.

"Ok Gamma Squad, listen up. The mission is Cape Canaveral, covert op, to safe guard the first Earth-Mars com-sat. There are people out there who don't even like the idea of aliens, and will do anything to scrub this launch," Nightwing informed us. I gritted my teeth, first magic-users and now other beings, sometimes I wondered if there was anything that normal people did not fear except each other. M'gann looked down hearted at that statement, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But that's why I came back. Because not all of us feel that way," Artemis told M'gann. I nodded knowning exactly how M'gann felt.

"So why are you going?" Mal asked, curious as to Nightwing's motives. Even I was interested; he hadn't been out in the field for quite sometime apparently… which was strange, at least to me.

"Let's just say that after running this team for a year, I'm peckish for a little action," Nightwing stated. I sighed as this brought back the fact that Aqualad was… a traitor.

"I still can't believe it," I whispered, forgetting that there was a hybrid with superhearing standing right next to me.

"Can't believe what, Nalah?" Superboy asked. Everyone turned to look at me, I wrapped my arms around myself and I thought my words over.

"I just can't believe that Aqualad has betrayed us," I replied. Everything seemed to fall deathly quiet at my admission.

"Well he did, so you should just accept it and-," La'gaan began to stated, but he was suddenly blast back. My eyes glowed sivler as I gritted my teeth, annoyed at him.

"Aqualad is my friend and teammate, you think I can just accept something like that and ignore it?" I snapped at the Puffer Fish who struggled in vain against my telekinetic hold.

"Nalah, stop it!" Nightwing ordered. I released my hold and Puffer Fish fell to the floor. M'gann rushed over to him, I looked at Nightwing and sighed before turning and walking off, telling them I was going to prepare.

"Nalah, can I come in?," I heard Nightwing ask behind me as I polished my staff. I inclinded my head in his direction and nodded before turning back to my weapon. "Nalah I know that this is a lot for you to take in but nothing stays the same forever, you of all people should know that," Nightwing said, as he bent down and placed his hand on my cheek and turned me to face him.

"And you of all people should know that not everything is as it seems. Everyone keeps saying that Aqualad used the bomb to destroy Maleena Island, but did anyone actually see him activate the bomb or was it just pure coincidence that he was in the same room when you discovered the bomb?" I asked him. Nightwing seemed surprised at my questioning.

"Can you honestly, look me in the eye, and say that Aqualad is a villian," I challeneged the dark hero. We held each other's gaze for a few minutes before Nightwing siged and looked away.

"No, I can't," Nightwing admitted. I smiled and patted his arm before we both stood up and set off for the destination of our mission.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Cape Canaveral **

**March 19****th**** 20:59 EDT**

I looked out across the landscape that we were watching over, the glowing red setting sun tinged the sky a pinkish shade which mixed with the night sky already shining above. The salty air spun around, tangling my black hair. I used Grimoire to form a map for myself so that I could observe events as they transpired. Nightwing and Artemis were using binoculars to observe events as well.

"If nothing else, we have a nice view," Artemis commentated. I hummed my agreement with the blonde's statement, Nightwing had Miss Martian establish the psychic link and ordered an aerial sweep, M'gann and Conner were up in the sky in the Bio-Ship whilst Puffer Fish was down in the sea. Everything remained silent for a while longer before Nightwing broke it.

"I know I'm not Wally's favourite person right now, but it is nice to have you back," Nightwing admitted. I looked up from Grimoire curious as to what was going to be said.

"It's nice to be back," Artemis replied, a smile on her tanned face as she pulled out her bow. "I didn't reaslise how much I'd been missing it, which is pretty much what Wally's afraid of. He's worried the rush that comes with the mask will take over and I won't give it up until my dying day," Artemis explained.

"I know exactly what you mean," Nightwing agreed with her statement.

"I'm not surprised he feels that way, he loves you after all. Arthur was the same way with Guinevere, he hated seeing her go into battle," I stated. They both turned to look at me.

"I thought Guinevere was a noble lady?" Nightwing questioned, confusion evident in his voice. I looked up surprised by his question.

"Are your historians fools?" I questioned. However before I got an answer Lagoon Boy contacted us, informing us that people who worked for a Black Manta were present underwater. Puffer fish went to attack them but Nightwing ordered him to wait.

'I'll scrounge a re-breather from the cargo hold and help the rookie out.' Superboy told us.

'Rookie! Neptune's beard, I don't need any help from the boy of steel.' Lagoon Boy replied in anger at Superboy's statement.

'Lagoon Boy, stand down!' Nightwing ordered. However, Puffer Fish refused and made a crackling sound which Nightwing identified as static.

"Company," Artemis alerted us. I rushed over and looked down, below us people clad in some sort of black armour were emerging from the sea. Artemis fired a grapple arrow to a rock wall surrounding the com-sat, Artemis then slid down whilst Nightwing grabbed a hold of me and then went down the line. We landed and rushed over to the wall so as to hide from the gunfire.

Nightwing had told Superboy to help Puffer fish, but M'gann had to go instead as there were no re-breathers, whilst Superboy was to give us cover fire. I heard the sound of something impacting on the ground signalling that the bio-ship was attacking the soliders beyond the walls.

'That's our cue.' Artemis said, as she prepared to jump over… only to be pulled back down moments later to avoid being shot.

'I know you're rusty but are you trying to get yourself killed?' Nightwing asked. I glanced back over, ducking back quickly to avoid being shot.

'If we don't do something soon, then we'll be joining my people tonight.' I told the other two. No sooner had I thought that, a large metal pole launch out of the sea and fly over head towards the com-sat.

'We're on the wrong side of this wall.' Artemis commented. I saw Superboy intercept the flying pole beofre it hit the com-sat. A loud blaring sound went out and I saw steel walls in front of us lower, turning back I saw a sign which said, Warning, Extreme Fire Danger, Blast Area.

'We're really on the wrong side of this wall.' I told the others. They looked in my direction and saw the sign.

Glancing over, Artemis explained what the helmet's function was, and realising a flaw I charged up a light blast in my hand and threw it into the sky. Artemis fired a flare arrow and the resulting light blinded the soldiers, long enough for the three of us to climb over the will.

We began to engage the soldiers, I used my magic to short out their weapons and using martials arts I had learnt at the monestary, called tai chi, I managed to stop the warriors. I looked over and saw a soldier about to stab her, fearing my vision I launched a stream of mana at the man, forcing him back.

"Stay away from her," I hissed before releasing him. Artemis nodded in my direction before her eyes widened, turning around I saw more men and Kaldur emerge from the sea.

"Kaldur?" I questioned, surprised to see him. At the sound of my voice he turned to me and his eyes widened in shock. He looked the same as ever- completely unchanged by time.

"Nalah?" Kaldur replied, surprise clearly present in his voice.

"Kaldur, you don't want to do this," Artemis cried out to our friend. His surprise changed into a look of anger as he faced Nightwing and Artemis.

"I believe I do," Kaldur replied. He then activated his water-bearers and pulled a large stream of water and set it towards us. I quickly stopped the water and launched it back at him. He managed to dodge out of the way and set more water at us which blasted down the other two, whilst I flicked it aside

"So the others were telling the truth- you _have_ betrayed us," I stated, sadness resonating in my voice.

"They betrayed me by allowing Tula to die," Kaldur responded. Tula was an Atlantean girl whom Kaldur was fond of, I had encountered her during my visit to Atlantis five years ago. I felt hot air blast against my back, I glanced behind me to see the com-sat taking off.

"The mission may yet succeed," Kaldur informed his troops. A small machine appeared from his shoulder and a small projectile launched from it. Artemis and Nightwing finally arose and Artemis launched her own projectile to intercept it.

Whilst her back was turned Kaldur went to attack Artemis, Nightwing charged forward, but he was swiftly knocked aside, which surprised me. I used the water he had and began to pull him towards me. Kaldur fired blasts of water at me and some of it got in my eyes, blinding me.

I stumbled back and removed the water from my eyes, only to look up and see that Kaldur had stabbed Artemis. She stumbled back, I rushed over and both me and Nightwing grabbed her. Nightwing removed his hands to reveal a large blood stain on her abdomen… just like my vision.

I immediately began to push healing waves in Artemis attempting to avert my vision and Nightwing began to push on her chest, occasionally breathing into her mouth. Conner and M'gann appeared and arrived behind Nightwing.

"I… I don't hear her heartbeat," Conner whispered.

"She's dead," Nightwing stated. Just like I had foreseen, Artemis had died this night. Rage began to take over, no sadness for I had see it, only rage swirled within me. Harsh winds began to roar and the waters began to churn and boil, my magic rose beyond levels I had felt before.

"_KALDUR! I WILL KILL YOU_," I shrieked, hoping that traitor could hear me. A hand on my shoulder and vicious shaking brought me back to earth, I turned to see Nightwing and I broke down clinging to the dark hero. His arms wrapped around me and he told the others to head back to base.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Mt. Justice **

**March 20****th**** 03:58 EDT **

Everyone was gathered at the base, having just been told of Artemis' death, everyone was in shock and were all mourning in the main communal area. I had retreated to my room and was finishing a pentacle.

Five white candle were burning at each point and the scent of sage weaved through the room, Artemis' bow resting inside the pentacle as I couldn't use her boydy so I used this instead.

A knock on the door resounded, I opened it to see Gwen, she was dressed in a dark blue top and skirt, I allowed her in and closed the door behind her.

"A ritual of passing, may I join in?" Gwen questioned, her voice quiet and unsure. I nodded and we both stepped into the circle.

"Do you know the prayer?" I asked, my voice hoarse from the crying I had only stopped recently. Gwen nodded, we joined hands and I closed my eyes.

"_Maiden, guardian of us, hear this prayer: take this vibrant and strong woman into your glen and defend her_," I chanted, a cool wind blew around us as the magic around us increased.

"_Mother, carer of us, hear this prayer: take this nurturing and kind woman into your arms and love her_," Gwen continued the chant.

"_Crone, preparer of us, hear this prayer take this lost soul into your cradle and give her new life_," we finished the chant. The magic rose sharply before dropping, the fires had gone out and the scent of sage had vanished.

"Will they listen?" Gwen asked, unsure about what would happen.

"The Goddess always listens, but whether or not they will comply is an entirely different matter," I told the young sorceress.

"Nightwing went to tell Wally," Gwen told me. I sighed knowing that this would be difficult for him.

"Then I pray that Mother will look after them both," I responded. Gwen nodded and went out of my room. I collapsed onto my bed and began to sob, unable to contain my pain. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language. **

**A small warning ahead of time this chapter will be changing point of view between Nalah and Gwen.**

Chapter 6: - Darkest

**Central City **

**March 23****rd**** 19:00 CST**

A rapid knock sounded on my bedroom door, I glared at the door, knowing that it was speedster due to the speed, and that only one person would dare to knock on my door when I was meditating. Walking over I yanked the door open and glared at the person on the other side.

"Bart, what do you want?" I snapped at my friend, annoyance coursing through my voice. I noticed that he was wearing his Impulse costume and that instead of the stupid smile he always wore, his face was serious.

"I'm going to check on Blue," Impusle told me. My eyes widened in understanding, I used magic to put everything away and closed the door. I transformed into my outfit before Bart scooped me up and took off.

"I can fly, you know!" I exclaimed to the speedster, annoyed that, once again, he was carrying me. Bart laughed and continued to run towards Blue Beetle's home.

_***Young Justice***_

**El Paso **

**March 23****rd**** 18:18 MDT **

Bart arrived at the Reyes' house and after setting me down he rang the doorbell, I was unsteady before quickly getting an elixir and downing it… mother was right, these things are vile. The door creaked open and Jamie appeared in the doorway.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jamie cried out in shock at seeing the two of us in our hero costumes.

"Here to hang, to chill, to spend a little downtime with my buddy Blue, the BB…," Impulse said, but he began to speak too fast for my ears to keep up. I stood up and clamped a hand around his mouth.

"What he means is that he dragged me halfway across the country so that we could talk," I stated. Mine and Jamie's relationship was… a moot point. Unlike Bart who had befriended the armoured hero since we arrived, I hadn't interacted with the Spanish boy since my arrival.

"And put my secret at risk!" Jamie quietly exclaimed, "Over-reacting won't help," Jamie added on. I could only assume that he was speaking to the scarab attached to his spine.

"Totally. Hey, don't beat yourself up. I'll never get used to this so retro obsession with secret identities. I mean, what's the point in hiding how crash we are?" Impulse responded, to Jamie's comment. The Spanish boy stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"If you don't now, I can't explain it. Let's just get out of here before someone spots us," Jamie stated as he allowed his armour to cover him. At his statement I used the wind to push up and into the air.

"So you're flying?" Impulse questioned, although it was more of a statement. Jamie's eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm tired of having to drink those elixirs," I stated, before turning and flying off. I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye as Blue Beetle caught up with me.

"You two are so different, why is that?" Blue asked. I glanced at him before looking down to see Impulse's streak trail.

"Bad experience," I informed the bug. My tone was clipped showing I didn't wish to continue this conversation.

"How do you two get along? Impulse is light hearted and you're…. serious," Blue Beetle said, as he tried to find a word to properly describe me. I sighed and continued to look ahead.

"He gives me… a purpose," I whispered before forcing the wind to move faster away from the boy, refusing to speak to him anymore.

_***Young Justice* **_

"Here, watch this one," Blue told Impulse. I glanced up from my sat down position, only to see Blue destroy a large rock using his sonic attack. "Well?" Blue questioned the speedster.

"Yaaawwn. Really, that's the best you can do?" Impusle challenged, the boy. He retaliated by blowing up another rock… which happened to be the one I was sat on.

"OW!" I exclaimed as my back hit the ground. I sat up and glared at Blue Beetle who looked nervous. I extended my hand and used my magic to lift up a rock and threw it at him, he managed to dodge out the way. "That's for disturbing me," I growled out, before standing up and brushing myself off.

"Easy, you guys, no need to feel the mode like the boulder is. That wasn't bad but one thing I learnt in the future, it is easier to destroy-" Impulse stated, before charging off and finishing right next to us in only a few seconds "Than to create. Ta Da," Impulse finished and struck a pose. Looking out, I didn't see anything, but mother always told me that we must never let first appearance cloud our judgement.

"Uh Ta Da… what exactly?" Blue asked, confused as I was.

"Curb the attitude get a little altitude, hermano," Impusle replied. Using the air, I began to fly up; Blue soon joined me as we looked down at the ground. I saw that Impulse had began able to create an **exact **replica of himself in the same pose that he was striking at that moment.

"Impulse by Impulse. Is that crash or what?" My friend called up to us. I blinked in shock unable to believe some of the things this boy could do sometimes.

"Crash totally crash," Blue replied. I sensed something a tingle in the air, I looked back to see a shadow dive for Blue. I quickly dodged out the way as the figure slammed into Blue sending them both down to the ground. They smashed into the portrait… destroying it.

The figure turned out to be a woman who had blonde hair which she keeps in a ponytail and had two lines shaved across her temples- she was also quite well muscled. She wore excessive makeup, including purple lipstick, and had multiple earrings, one of which was a safety pin. She wore a white top and black hot pants, held up by red suspenders. She wore boots and torn stockings, and fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows.

"Oh man, I spent 1.6 seconds on that self-portrait, it was my master piece," Impulse complained.

"You can recreate it later. Focus on stopping her," I replied as I landed next to him. Footsteps caught my attnetion, I turned to see two people: one was a man who had blond hair, with one line shaved across his temples and blue eyes, he was significantly bulky in his upper body. He wore multiple earrings. His clothing matched the woman's, he wore a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, boots, and red suspenders. He wore a padlock on a chain around his neck. He also had black fingerless gloves.

The other was a girl with shoulder length jet black hair and a pale complexion, she wore a predominantly burnt orange and black costume, with a hard orange mask that covered her forehead, nose and cheeks which resembled a stylized tiger's face.

Impulse rushed forward and slammed into the man only to be forced back, the girl then fired a net at the speedster which entrapped him. I spread my legs apart as the girl and I circled each other, the man and woman were holding Blue who was still struggling

"Stand down and we won't hurt you!" the girl shouted, her voice rather deep. I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"I'm not afraid, I've faced death- nothing scares me," I told the girl. She narrowed her eyes before rushing forward, she struck her leg up in a round kick; I seized her ankle and tossed her over my head. I looked over only to see Blue being encased in ice.

'Damn! I'm not a pyrokinetic.' I cursed in my mind as the girl rushed back towards me, she managed to catch me with a left hook to my jaw, she pointed the net gun at me but Impulse had managed to vibrate out of his net and whisked me out of harm's way.

I looked over to see that Blue had used his sonic cannon to break out, he then attaked the villians, he managed to catch the man, a boy of ice but had to staple the girl who dodged the sonic attack. The woman charged towards him but I summoned lighting and threw it at her, it slammed into her- shocking her nervous system preventing her from moving, me and Impusle then rushed over to Blue and flanked him on either side.

"Or, since they outnumber us four to three, we could recommend tactical, strategic retreat," Blue stated, he was obviously arguing with scarab.

"Totally, but how did they find us out here in the middle of no- Ah," Impulse began to ask before he obviously found his answer and speed off. I looked up to see Aqualad standing on a cliff above us.

"Once Impusle is back, we fly," I told Blue. The armoured hero nodded and Impulse rushed back showing us a strange… obviously alien box.

"They can't follow us now let's book," Impulse cried and the three of us took off away from the battlefield.

"Where do we go?" Blue asked. I thought for a moment before coming to a solution.

"Head for base. Nightwing should be able to examine the contraption and it could lead to the Light's new partner," I instructed and flew down to pass the instructions on to Impulse.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Mt. Justice **

**March 23****rd**** 21:05 EDT**

"You've gotten better. But where did you learn to fight like that, you could barely throw a punch after we pulled you out of that crystal?" Nightwing questioned as we finished up a combat round. I sprinkled water round me to cool down before turning to my friend.

"I learnt from the monks at the monastery, it was simply meant to help with my spiritual flow which allowed me to control my powers, the martial combat was a side benefit," I replied. The smallest of smiles appeared on his face and I returned the smile.

"_**Recognised Blue Beetle B22, Impulse B23, Priestess B24**_," The automated voice said and I looked over to see the three before mentioned heroes rushed through the Zeta-tube. Impusle laughed, Blue Beetle looked relieved, but Priestess looked worried.

"Left them in the dust," Impusle exclaimed, holding up a strange looking device. I looked and nightwig and we walked over to the three.

"Left who in the dust and what is that?" Nightwing asked. The three turned to us, the two looked spooked to see us there but Gwen remained calm as ever... it was spooky, she reminded me of Batman, nothing seemed to faze her.

"Souvenir," Impusle answered with Blue informing him it was Beast Boy's job.

"Can we get to it!" Nightwing snapped obviously annoyed at not being answered directly.

"Aqualad attacked us with the Terror Twins, Icicle Jr. and some ninja girl I didn't recognise," Blue answered. I clenched my fist at the name of the murderer.

"This is how they tracked Blue. I made sure they couldn't do it again," Impulse continued.

"So you brought foreign, possibly alien tech into the cave. Rookie mistake," Nightwing snapped at the three.

"No, it isn't," Gwen argued as she stepped forward. "I advised them to come back here in the hopes you could find a match to the bomb that destroyed Maleena Island and that it might lead to the Light's new partner," Gwen added on to her statement. Nightwing blinked in surprise at her step ahead thinking.

"Alright, give it here," Nightwing conceded as Impusle handed the device over. Nightwing headed over and began to run an analysis of the device.

"Well done. That was impressive tactical thinking," I praised the young sorceress. She looked at me and I noticed that her eyes were so simialr to my own eyes.

"Thanks, I learnt from my father," She responded, a twinkle shone in her eyes. "So, how was your date?" Gwen asked a teasing tone in her voice. I snapped my head towards her, she had obviously been around Cassie and Batgirl too much.

"It was not a date," I protested and head over to where the three other heroes were standing, a light chuckle echoed behind me.

We waited in strained silence as the tests were ran over the device, a warning siren went off and I was worried when Nightwing claimed he was an idiot and turned around… only to get a faceful of Superboy. I immediately activated my transformation as I looked over to see a rather muscular blonde man and Icicle Jr. Junior froze the floor in front of us, but Impulse easily ran around it and smashed into the ice boy stopping him.

He attempted to pull the same trick on a large muscled woman, however he was slammed back into a large blonde man who put a collar on him. I saw that the woman was carrying BB, I fired bolts at her, causing her to dodge but Priestess used her telekinesis to pull BB away from her.

"These chicks are annyoing me, brother Tommy," The woman informed the man, as the two circled around us.

"Too true lil'sis, why don't we put 'em out of their misery," The man, Tommy, replied. They charged at us but me and Priestess linked hands behind our backs.

"_Triple Goddess here our cry banish these evil-doers with ice and wind_", We chanted and storming winds began to howl around us as ice began to smash into the two titans. They struggled against it for a while before Blue added in a sonic attack and it knocked the two of them out.

"Impressive trick, but it won't work on me," A deep voice sounded behind us. I turned around only to see a pale ravenette girl. She rushed towards us, I pushed Gwen out the way and began to engage the girl in hand to hand combat.

"Stand Down!" A voice called out. I whipped around to see Aqualad, I charged up a massive amount of mana and aimed it at him.

"One reason," I hissed towards my former friend. He set down a large case and pulled of the cover to reveal a strange, large, black and gold device. I narrowed my eyes unimpressed.

"This is the same type of bomb that oblierated Maleena Island. I am holding down the dead man switch, if my thumb comes off this button for any reason Mt. Justice falls," Aqualad warned. I stared him down trying to see if this was a bluff or not. I saw no hestitation in his eyes… and sadly no regret for his actions, I looked around and saw that Superboy, BB, Impulse and… Nightwing were unconscious, only me, Blue and Gwen were still standing.

I quickly worked a little magic and turned Gwen invisible, luckily she was behind me so no one else saw her disappear, and telepathically I gave her orders.

"Stand down!" I commanded. Blue looked annoyed but I shot him a lookand he floated down to the ground and we raised our hands. Inhibitor collars were clamped around me and Blue to prevent our powers.

"Wise choice," Aqualad said. I looked at him and scowled.

"Why? A broken heart and a black father are no excuse for being dark Kaldur. I suffer from a broken heart and a black mother, yet I am good, so why have you betrayed us?" I questioned the Atlantean. He froze and looked at me and walked over.

"We are different people, Nalah," Aqualad retorted. I sighed and shook my head.

"Not so different. But _**when **_we meet again I will kill you, for Artemis," I told him. He looked at me and held my gaze until Junior distracted him.

"Good, take Beetle, Beast Boy, and Impusle to the flier," Aqualad instructed.

"What about these three?" The pale girl questioned. She obviously refered to me, Superboy and Nightwing, who was getting up.

"As hostages here they have a value. But Nightwing is an ordinary human, Superboy a human-Kryptonian hybrid clone, neither category is of any interest to our partner. Whilst Nalah maybe of some interest I will not risk bringing someone as dangerous as her on board," Aqualad explained.

"Ah, come on now, how dangerous could a little thing like her be?" Junior asked.

"You have not seen even a tenth of her power or her… sister," Aqualad told the ice boy, who froze in shock.

"Aqualad! You'll regret this!" Nightwing cried out. Aqualad walked over to him and punched him in the gut, before walking away.

"I believe I have outgrown the name Aqualad as well as anything resembling regret. I will leave the bomb with you as a souvenir, oh and the dead man switch has a five-mile range. Do not pursue," Aqualad stated as he walked away from us.

I waited until Aqualad and his henchmen were gone before nodding. I felt Gwen's mana swiftly leave the area and I knew that she was quickly chased after them for, I sighed hoping Gwen would be able to save the younger heroes.

_***Young Justice* **_

I charged after the traitor and his allies, using the wind to silence my footfalls, the invisibility spell still remained around me which was lucky. I just hoped that mother hadn't used this trick before.

Following them, I quietly waited for my chance any opening to strike, but first I had to get those collars off, the group arrived at the flier which was in the water and as they were approaching it, Blue Beetle attacked them.

Sliding down the side of the cliff I removed my tonfa, and could only watch as Blue slammed Aqualad with a plasma attack which forced him to removed his thumb from the death man switch. I whipped my head around and could only come to one conclusion as to why the mountain wasn't blown to bits… Aqualad was bluffing, but why, he was our enemy so why use such a dangerous bluff?

Blue charged for the Atlantean, but was struck with a magic attack, the armour's one weakness, before the ninja girl got him with tranqullizers. He fainted and I decided to attack now.

Charging forward, I slammed my foot into the ninja girl's torso which sent her back, then I used the earth to encase Junior preventing him from moving. Uncloaking myself I landed before the Terror Twins and Aqualad.

"Ya know, I forgot about her," Tommy stated. I was unfazed by his comment and resumed my assault on the villians, cloaking my weapons with a layer of electricty I flipped over the super-powered twins and slammed my weapons into their bodies which shocked them into submission.

"Your fighting style and magic are a unique combination, but I am not without my tricks," Aqualad told me as he pulled out his water-bearers and began to attack me with them. Using my tonfa I was able to block the assults before Aqulad faked a right strike and caught me with his left.

I was engulfed in a water prison before an inhibitor colar was placed on me, I felt my body fall to the ground and I looked up through blurred eyes to see Aqualad and the ninja girl.

"A magic-user and one not as dangerous as Nalah could be of interest to our partner," Aqualad said before I blacked out.

_***Young Justice***_

I waited a few moments after nodding before the collar fell to bits, I rushed over to Superboy and overloaded the collar. I head over to Nightwing and did the same.

"How did you-?" Nightwing began to question before I palced a finger to his lips.

"Thin layer of air, enough to separate the collar from my skin but still be unnoticable. We need to leave now!" I told the dark hero and let out a whistle. Sphere quickly came rolling in and unfurled into the SuperCycle. I quickly loaded Superboy onto Sphere, before placing Nightwing onto it, Wolf quickly ran in a hopped on.

"Sphere get to closest and quickest way out," I told her. She let out a couple of beeps beofre rolling off. She manged to get us out and into the water, getting us quite a distance from the cave. I turned back and wiated with baited breath, gathering my strength for anything to happen.

Suddenly Mt. Justice was engulfed in fire and light, sending out my mana I began to wrap a bubble of energy around it, hoping to protect the town nearby. The force kept pushing against the barrier and I kept pushing back, the strain of containing something this big was painful even with Curse's power backing my own.

I felt my energy draining away, as the explosion began to subside, I blacked out.

_***Young Justice***_

**Washington D.C. **

**March 24****th**** 03:12 EDT **

"-in the space… lost the love… found out… his father… possible that… triple agent,supposed to be… isn't playing you," I heard bits and pieces of a conversation as I began to come around. A small groan of pain wheezed out of my.

"Nalah!" Two voices exclaimed. I pried my eyes open, to see the blurred. But still identifiable, figures of Wally and Ro-Nightwing.

"Wally, Robin, the cave…" I trailed off before I was forced to enter a meditative trance to heal myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language. **

**A small warning ahead of time this chapter will be changing point of view between Nalah and Gwen.**

Chapter 7: - Before the Dawn

I rushed through the barren wasteland in a desperate attempt to avoid my pursuer. Ducked behind a large rocked and slowed my breathing, so as to lower the chance of being found, my heart was racing with panic at being found by _**him**_.

I heard the heavy booming of his footsteps, as they nearer my position, I held my breath as I waited for something to happen, the footsteps went past me, I released a silent breath… only to open my eyes and come face-to-face with a blue plasma cannon.

_***Young Justice***_

**Pacific Ocean **

**March 30****th**** 18:28 HAST **

My eyes snapped open as I whipped my head around, I was contained in some sort of capsule, my movements limited. Looking out of the glass in front of me I saw two beings.

One of them was a humanoid-shaped female alien with green skin. The sclera of her eyes were yellow, while her irises were a darker yellow. She was tall and slender. She wore a pointed shoulder, crimson sleeveless tunic. Starting from the back of her head and around her temples, she wore a beige cloth that coalesces with the tunic around the sternum.

Also she had a translucent yellow cloth piece that covered her mouth. The tunic was fastened with a belt that had a satchel hanging down over her upper right thigh. She also wore beige gloves with furled cuffs.

The other being was a large black version of Blue Beetle, I narrowed my eyes as they clicked at each other. I attempted to activate my magic but even though my inhibitor collar was off, my magic was still blocked. Looking out I spotted that Grimoire was in a jar near the centre of the room, I cursed under my breath at my bad luck.

'This is not my day, if it still is March 23rd. I just hope mother and father find me and the others, soon.' I thought… before intense shocking pain rushed through my entire being.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Star City **

**March 30****th**** 21:57 PDT**

I jumped down on to the top of a metal container quickly followed by Robin and Batgirl, all of us were dressed in civilian clothing. Robin much like his predecessor was wearing sunglasses, Bumblebee flew down and rested on Robin's shoudler as we stared across at the target.

Below us were a group of young children, who were scared from the expressions on their faces, the children were surrounded by a metal fence and Black Manta guards, including the ninja girl that had attacked the base with Aqualad.

"_Ancient ones, conceal my face from my enemies_," I chanted and my appearance changed, my hair became a dull red shade whilst my eyes turned green and freckles appeared on my cheeks. I looked over to see Bumblebee, Batgirl and Robin stared in shock.

"If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't believe it," Bumblebee said, her voice laced with awe at my magic. I sighed and pointed down to the children below us.

"Can we focus?" I questioned the three and they quickly snapped back into their professional modes.

"Alright, get those pods open. We're on a schedule and Kaldur'ahm does not appreciate delays," The ninja girl ordered. She whipped her head around and as she turned to face our direction, we ducked further into the crates. Batgirl led us around to an area closer to the cage. After reaching it, we jumped down and landed in the centre of the cage, the children turned around to face us, fear coating their faces, they began to speak in whispered vocies, asking questions.

"Shush. We're here to help," Batgirl told them. However, this did not ease their fear.

"Why should we trust-," A blonde girl began to ask, only to be cut off by Bumblebee flying passed her and landed in Robin's jacket. "Ok, never mind," The girl stated, not finishing her question.

"One per pod. Move!" The ninja girl ordered. The henchmen began to drag the captured children to the pods, me and the other two did not like the others did. We needed to get into these pods so as to find, Gwen, Blue, Impulse, BB and Puffer Fish and who the Light's new partner was. I was forced into a pod that was behind the other three thus preventing me from seeing anything.

"Ok go! Boat 'em and float 'em!" I heard ninja girl order. The cart the pods were on began to move, to wherever this mysterious partner was. We eventually arrived after much travel, and the cart was pushed out into a strange ship.

'Alpha Squad, I'm heading into the alien ship. Are you aboard?' I heard M'gann's voice ring out in my head signifying the mental link was established.

'Affirmative. We're in some kind of docking bay, we have a visual on the new aliens aka the Krolotean's competitor, aka the Light's partner.' Batgirl informed the Martian. 'And we've got other company. It's Aqualad- if he sees us it's over.' Batgirl warned the group outside.

'Stay whelmed, he won't be looking for you. Just don't attract attention.' Nightwing ordered.

'Besides, thanks to my glamour spell, he won't recognise me so if he does spot you two, I'll be safe.' I reassured the female bat. The cart began to move again and we were pushed down hallways until being pushed into a room with other pods.

'I've found, Gar, Bart and Gwen. They're unconscious but alive no sign of Jamie or La'gaan.' M'gann told us. I sighed with relief at Gwen's location being known. Of them all I had been especially worried about my sister sorceress.

'We've got eyes on Lagoon Boy and… Shimmer!' Batgirl exclaimed. I noticed that the girl from Bialya was indeed present. 'Plus four civilains and all the teens we came with.' Batgirl added on to her previous statement.

'We're undersupervised but Blue is still unaccounted for. Any escape attmept could trigger an alarm, do we wait?' I questioned Nightwing.

'Negative Alpha. Make your move, before you need rescuing too. You as well Miss M, get our boys and girl' Nightwing adviced. Putting my hands forward I sent out silver blasts which shorted out my contaiment pod, stepping out I shorted out Batgirl's and Robin's and all of us along with Bumblebee began to freed the kids. I shook awake a pale girl with different coloured eyes, who looked up, fear gracing her face.

"It's alright, we're here to help," I comforted the girl. However, she looked at me and spoke in a tongue I didn't know. Grimoire floated over and translated the girl's sentence. "Grimoire, tell her we're here to help her out of here," I told Grimorie who quickly relayed the message.

"Nalah," I told the girl gesturing to myself as I helped the girl to stand.

"Asami," The girl replied. I smiled at her before Batgirl told us to get moving, all of us began to guide the chidlren out of their prison. We arrived at the docking bay just in time to hear that Superboy had secured it.

'Nice timing, handsome.' Bumblebee commented as we arrived, with the chidlren in front of me and behind her. Batgirl and Robin had remained to take care of the guards that were coming after us

'Docking now.' Nightwing infromed us. The glass infront of the tube out of the bay lowered to reveal Wonder Girl who ordered everyone to move; they quickly began to rush onto the bio-Ship.

The last of the kidnappees were boarding the ship when Batgirl and Robin arrived, Superboy attmepted to contact M'gann, but there was no answer.

"The link's down I'm going in," Superboy told us. We only got through the door before he was tossed back, he slammed into the ground having moved to fast for me to stop. The person who attacked him stepped into the light, only to reveal a tall, black version of Blue.

"Apologies, meat. But no one goes anywhere," the Black Beetle said, even though he did sound sorry at all, as he touched the edge of the entrance… and closed off our escape routes. This left myself, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Robin, Lagoon Boy and Wonder Girl to defend a male abductee and Shimmer who were trapped with us.

"Listen uh… Black Beetle, you're totally outnumbered, open those doors now and we'll go easy on you," Wodner Girl demanded. But Black Beetle didn't appear intimidated, I wasn't surprised- we weren't exactly an intimidating sight.

"You will go easy on me?" Black Beetle asked before laughing.

"Oh, that is not a good sign," Bumblebee said.

"_Triple goddess protect us_," I prayed, knowing we were going to need it.

_***Young Justice* **_

I felt my body fall forward, but somehow the fall was soft and light, I pried my eyes open, the pain of the tests those damned aliens did on me still coursed through my body. Looking up I saw M'gann, Beast Boy and Impusle around me.

I heard M'gann and Beast Boy psychically talking, I headed over to Impusle and shook him, he sat up and looked at me.

"Reach ,we've got to find Blue before he's moded," I told him. He nodded and swiftly ran out the room. I headed over to the centre and smashed the glass holding Grimoire before placing her in a hidden pocket on my dress, before following Impusle out the room.

Despite the fact he was running at a speed faster than I could see, I could still 'see' him thanks to the mana trail that he left behind. I followed his trail jumping over the guards and knocking them out before coming to a door he had entered but not left. I charged up a plasma bolt and threw it threw at the door smashing it to pieces, I stepped in, only to see that Jamie was being tortured and that the Reach female from before was on the floor, courtesy of Impusle.

I rushed over to Jamie and telekinetically smashed the machines that were hurting him, I opened the machine and the boy fell into my arms. I lowered him to the ground and scanned the scarab before sighing in relief.

"Well? Is he ok, is he on mode, is the future doomed for-?" Impusle began to rapidly question me before I held up my hand.

"In that order, Yes, No and I don't know. Anything else you want to ask?" I answered, before pinning the speedster with a look, he fell silent and began to help me pick up Jamie.

_***Young Justice***_

We engaged Black Beetle in combat but none of us were having any luck, even Superboy who had recovered from his fall. Well, I was having luck it appeared that the Beetle armour was vulnerable to magic, when I managed to damage it the others would hit that area, but that hardly gave us the advantage, Black Beetle was like a one-man army.

All of the martial combatants were thrown back, Superboy stumbled but charged forward only to be punched to the floor. Wonder girl flipped over and kicked him in the chest before going to punch him, but he grabbed it and punched her back toward Superboy.

Bumblebee launched stinger attacks which didn't do anything, she was then shot down by a sonic attack. The bats threw explosive disks at him which were backed by my pryokinesis, Lagoon boy then slammed his fists onto his back before he was attached to the armour and electrocuted before being attacked by a sonic blast.

'We could use a plan of some sort.' I told the bats. They both nodded before taking out tasers and attempted to electrocute him but he simply launched staples at us causing us to dodge, however Robin was captured.

'That's it!' I exclaimed and activated my transformation and then I summoned Curse's weapon. It was a sleek black blade with a silver hilt 'Curse I'm going to need everything.' I infromed my other side.

'_Everything_!' Curse exclaimed in shock at my request.

'Everything.' I confirmed, before collasping the mental barriers I had put up. I felt Curse power flood through me, unlike previous transformations when it was a slow leek of power- this was a barrage of it.

'_This must be serious for you to risk a battle of control. Very well then together, my other half_.' Curse chuckled darkly and I felt her sadistic personality bleeding into my own. The glamour faded away to reveal my transformed visage

My outfit shifted and changed in a knee-length dark grey medieval style dress whislt the leggings disappeared, the boots shorted to rest around my ankles, the cloak remained the same.

"If it is magic you fear, maigc you shall face," I declared to the Beetle. Everyone looked at me confused. I used the wind to propel myself up before speeding down towards him, I coated my leg in metal and slammed it into him. He was surprised and stumbled back.

I breathed deeply attempting to control the sadistic thrill Curse was getting so as to not end up harming my friend. The boy who had been trapped picked up a gun but Shimmer knocked him down, Batgirl engaged shimmer so as to keep him distracted.

'Everyone, I'm going to mix my magics together. If you see an opening- strike.' I told Superboy and Wonder Girl who were getting up. I charged a mana bolt which was a dark grey before throwing it at Black Beetle. He blocked his chest but it still blasted through the armour on his arm.

He roared in pain and gripped his arm before pointing the sonic cannon at me, however Superboy and Wonder Girl tackled him to the ground. We continued fighting the Beetle until I felt the mental link be established.

'What's going on in there?' I heard Beast Boy exclaim.

'Don't know. I'm cut off aboard the Bio-Ship.' Nightwing's voice rang out.

'We're fighting Black Beetle and Shimmer. Lagoon Boy, Robin and Bumblebee are already down and – Conner look out!' Cassie excalimed as Conner was kncoked down. I unleahsed a blast of mana infused lighting at the monster, it sent him back but he charged up a sonic attack, I raised my barrier but it still forced me backward .

'Superboy's down. It's just me, Batgirl and Silver now.' Cassie finished her statement. 'Silver is managing to damage him, but not much and it seems to be quickly wearing her out.' Cassie informed everyone. I sucked in deep breaths- this was harder than I thought it would be.

I saw Black slam Cassie into the blocked door that lead further into the ship, when M'gann came through it. Black touched the door and suddenly M'gann collapsed.

"What did you do to her?!" Cassie cried out, anger laced her voice. I glared at the beast and charged up a mana bolt before it spluttered and faded, I ground my teeth in annoyance.

"Shifted the density of the door. Wasn't quite prepared for that, was she? But don't be jealous, I can put you halfway through the door to, halfway the hard way," Black stated, before he resumed slamming her into the wall.

'We need help. I'm running out of strength, Cassie's being tortured, M'gann's down and Batgirl can't hold her own against him. Impusle, Blue, Priestess get here now.' I cried out hoping the link was established to them as well.

_***Young Justice* **_

I peeked out from my hiding place and looked down into the canyon, humans, those that had been captured, were slaving away. They carried items or rummaged through junk to try and made new technology.

My eyes trained on a young boy of thirteen. He was a Caucasian teenager with a slim physical build, brown hair and green eyes. He wore a gray shirt with a green jacket over it, black gloves, blue pants and black shoes, an inhibitor collar was secured around his neck. He had collasped to his knees as he breathed heavily but his brief rest was interuppted when the monster who dominated us stepped before him.

"On your feet, slave," The beast demanded and fired a sonic attack on the young boy. I ground my teeth before taking out my tonfa and I jumped down and slammed the beast with a magic attack which severly damaged his armour.

Blue Beetle whirled around and scowled at me and so we began our 38th fight.

_***Young Justice **_

"That's how it was… I mean how it will be. Somehow the Reach get you on mode and Blue Beetle becomes the biggest, baddest, big bad in history," I was knocked out of my memories by Bart's voice. We were carrying Jamie who had woken up but he was still weak.

"No, I wouldn't, I'd never…," Jamie protested and trailed off. I sneered at the fact I was helping the very being I hated the most.

"Well, believe it. I'm the only one strong enough to stop you. And that is only because my mother and father gave their lives to keep me out of a collar," I snapped. Both boys looked at me shocked.

"Stopping you is the reason, well the main reason me and Gwen came back, to stop you from betryaing the human race and bringing on the Reach apocalypse," Impulse finished his explaination. I felt a mental message rush into my mind, I snapped my head to the boys.

"Blue, armour up, Silver needs help- she's fighting Black Beetle," I told the other two. Blue blinked in shock before his armour covered him, and we rushed off. A huge amount of mana was washing over this place and I identified it as Silver's thus I guided the otherto a closed door, with Beast Boy in front of it and M'gann _**through it**_.

"Crap, he must have shifted the density and trapped her. Blue, touch the door and will it to open. You're the only one who can get us in there," I told him. He was still stunned from what we revealed to him, but was able to comply and opened the door and M'gann fell down… the sight on the other side was shocking.

M'gann and Cassie were unconscious before us, Superboy, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy and Robin were shattered about the room unconscious, Batgirl and Silver were still standing, but it looked like Silver might collapse any minute and there was an abductee trapped with us as well, the enemy was standing in the middle of the room.

Beast Boy and Impusle immediately bent down to the two heroines close to us, whilst Blue opened the other door and sent the boy into the Bio-Ship. Black turned to us and Blue walked around the perimeter of the room until he was directly in front of Black.

"Little Brother, one way or another I'm putting you back on mode. You are of the Reach and cannot escape it," Black stated to Blue. I ground my teeth, fury rising within for some strange reason, and I fired a blast of mana at him, not expecting it Black stumbled back.

"You stay away from him!" I ordered. Black turned to look at me.

"You meat are starting to annoy me," Black stated as he fired a plasma attack at me. I smirked and stopped the attack in midair and sent it back to him.

"I'm a plasmakinetic- that ain't going to work," I told the Reach enforcer who scowled at that fact. Suddenly there was shift in the air and even Black sensed it, we glanced over and saw that Blue's legs by his shoulders had extended and his eyes were gone, he activated a sonic cannon and a plasma cannon. Black turned to face him and activated dual blades before the two Beetles charged at each other.

"Batgirl, go inform Nightwing of what is happening," I tod the girl who nodded and grabbed a hold of Bumblebee and took off. Using the distraction that Blue had created, I rushed over to Nalah, whilst everyone else began to slowly drag the others out.

"Nalah, you've got to stop what you're doing, otherwise you'll burn yourself out," I told the elder sorceress. She weakly nodded and soon her appearance changed, her hair turned all black and her eyes became blue, her outfit returned to normal and the black blade turned into her white staff.

I hauled her arm around my shoulders and picked up the staff before taking off to the ship. Nightwing looked up and took a hold of Nalah immediaetly, he settled her down into a chair where she almost fell off if not for a pale, dual eye colured girl grabbing her shoulder.

I went back out and picked up Robin and then returned to the ship, suddenly water began to flood into the ship. Batgirl told Nightwing to get out of there, I turned back and was about to go back until a boy grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"You'll die if you go out there," He told me. He was a teenage boy with long black hair and blue eyes. His attire consists of an orange headband on his head, tags around his neck, black pants and red sneakers. He also wore an orange jumper covered by a brown hooded shirt, an orange hankerchief around his right leg and a black wristband around his left wrist with metal studs on it.

"I'm not that weak and I refuse to abandon Blue to the Reach," I argued. But before I could move the Bio-ship took off, I was shaken and fell into the boy who managed to stop me by grabbing my shoulders. I pulled back a light blush coating my cheeks.

Lagoon Boy was sent out and managed to hold on to the ship with a tether. He managed to get Blue and was brought back in. I rushed over and helped Blue sit up along with Impulse. A little while later Blue woke up and his armour melted away, luckily everyone who wasn't a hero was in another room at the time along with the injured heroes getting checked over

"It's me, it's me!" Jamie exclaimed. I sighed thinking that Impusle shouldn't have told him the truth.

"We know," I comforted the boy. He looked at me shocked and I smiled gently at him. Blue Beetle to me was a monster but Jamie was an inncoent kind-hearted boy maybe, I could be kind to him… a little.

"Mission accomplished everyone. Care to take the controls, Miss M?" Nightwing asked. I looked over to the Martian who was distant ever since boarding, as if something terrible was plaguing her thoughts.

"I think she's still basking in the glow of victory. She totally nailed Aqualad, you should've seen it, well actually it didn't look like much but I'm sure it was very cool inside their heads," Beast Boy exclaimed. Something about this troubled me, if she had gotten back at Aqualad for killing Artemis… then why wasn't she happy… it was as confusing as the bluff Aqualad had used.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 8: - True Colours

**Ivy Town**

**April 7****th**** 23:24 EDT**

"_Atom to Dr Cross prepare for extraction_," Atom's voice echoed through the comm link. I sighed knowing that he and Bumblebee had failed, like I warned them, in removing the scarab from Jamie.

After being freed from the Reach, myself, Garfield, Bart, Jamie and four of the abductees who had been there for a few days were questioned by Black Canary about what happened. After the interview was over Jamie infrormed Captain Atom, Canary, Nightwing and Nalah of what Bart told him and he demanded that the scarab be removed.

Dr Cross quickly prepared a syringe and extracted them when Atom called for it, he let them out and they returned to human size. I turned to them and pulled down my surgical mask.

"What happened in there?" Bart asked, worry and panic coursing through his voice, scared for the boy who he had befriended.

"There were… complications," Atom stated, he was disappointed I could tell, disappointed that he had failed in helping Jamie. I looked back at Jamie and placed my hand on his forehead.

"We'll fix this, I promise," I whispered to the teen. Jamie clutched his neck in pain, whislt he gritted his teeth, beads of sweat streak down his tanned skin.

"What about the scarab- can you remove it or not?" Jamie asked, as Bart helped him to sit up.

"I'm afraid its' integration with your biosystem is too complete, its defences too thorough. Jamie, I don't believe that scarab is ever coming off," Atom explained.

"I told you. The only way to remove a scarab is to kill the host," I repeated my previous statement. Everyone looked at me and Bumblebee sighed in defeat.

"I'm beginning to think Gwen is right," Bumblebee admitted, she was also disappointed at their failure. Atom nodded his head in agreement with our statements.

_***Young Justice***_

**Blüdhaven **

**April 8****th**** 09:02 EDT**

"The question isn't whether our world's finest is the galaxy's most wanted, it's not whether they've been using secret undercover covert operatives against targets of their own choosing. No, it's not even whether these intersteller hoodlums have their own Watchtowerin orbit, over our planet," The news reporter ranted about the various things that had occurred just last week… thanks to the bloody Reach.

"I hate him _**so **_much," Nalah hissed as she glared at the man. A mana ball circulated her hand. She was still recovering from using Curse's powers as well as her own in the battle against Black Beetle.

"No. Ole proved that a week ago, didn't he. So the question is this: how long are you going to stand for this and do nothing to check these lawless 'heroes'. Oh, well I'll just wait here for you to make up your minds, take your time- if you're not in a hurry why should I be," Godfrey continued. I had no idea how long he had been on this crusade to undermine the Justice League but it appeared he finally had the proof he needed.

"Meanwhile, Earth's true benefactors, the Reach, have been working openly without fan fare for the betterment of _**all **_mankind. Exhibit A, Lexcorp Farms, where the Reach has partnered with noted philanthropist Lex Luthor, to increase food production, Lexcorp and the Reach are even allowing public tours. Trust, openness and an end to world hunger, now why didn't the Justice League think of that," Godfrey continued, until Nightwing finally paused the show.

"Seriously, I can mix an odourless, colourless, tasteless posion and get rid of him," Nalah offered. I looked at her shocked to hear that she wanted to kill someone.

"No Nalah, no posions. I think Curse is still influencing you a little," Nightwing declined. Nalah cursed under her breath but seemed to calm down and returned to her magic practice. It was obvious that Curse's violent personality, along with her magic, was still bleeding into Nalah as the mental barriers weren't stable yet.

"Obviously, any partnership between the Reach and Lex Luthor is bad news, so Alpha Squad is going undercover to recon Lexcorp Farms. Robin, you'll be running Alpha," Nightwing informed, surprising the young bird.

"Me, run Alpha. Uh… right. Who's on the squad?" Robin asked after getting over his shock. I smiled at the unease my 'big brother' showed, I had always known him to be confident and serious, so seeing him like this was… strange yet refreshing.

"Blue beetle," Nightwing began beofre being cut off by Blue.

"I should not be in the field, ese. What if the scarab goes all Reach apocolpyse on us?" Blue protested, I sighed, annoyed with the fact that _**everyone **_was ignoring my advice.

"Your scarab has had multiple opptunities to betray us, it hasn't. And right now its connection to the Reach is our best shot at identifying what they're up to," nightwing stated, his logic was as usual flawless.

"If Blue's going, I'm going," Impusle darted in and Nightwing agreed.

"You may run into Reachand as reproted magic is their one major weakness, with Nalah out I'm the only sorceress avaliable," I theorised and Nightwing agree claiming I was already on the team for that very reason.

"And last, but not least, Arsenal. But you'll have to travel lighter for your first mission, don't bring anything that won't fit under civilian clothes. Any questions?" Nightwing finished. We all turned to face the original Speedy who had just recently joined the team. He had a buzz cut for hair and an outfit similar to that of his clone counterpart. He also had a mechanical arm replacing the part of his arm he originally lost thanks to the Light.

"First one. Why are we meeting in this dump?" Arsenal demanded an answer. It seemed he had the same foul personality as his clone, except Red was a bit more polite.

"With the Cave and the Hall of Justice destroyed we don't have many other options," Nightwing explained.

"Except the Watchtower. It's national news now, you can't pretend it doesn't exist," Arsenal argued back.

"Only the Justice League and _**senior **_members of the team are allowed up there. Now, will you shut up?" Nalah snapped at the boy. He flinched at Nalah's tone but glared at her in turn. With the argument now over Alpha went and prepared before setting off.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Smallville**

**April 8****th**** 16:38 CDT **

"Please remain seated at all times whislt the tram is in motion," the tour guide of the farm adviced. The tram enter a large, white, dome building which was filled with growing plants. We stepped off and followed the guide down a long aisle of the plants.

"We've just entered one of our farms hydrophonic domes, were Lexcorp and the Reach are growing the food of the future," the tour guide exclaimed, her voice so preppy it might start causing my ears to bleed. I hated overly happy people.

"This could put the rest of Smallville's farms out of business," An older gentleman stated, his voice showing sadness at that thought.

"No, no, not at all. The Reach plans to share their techniques with the entire agricultural community," The tour guide protested, beofre continuing the tour. "Please everyone, enjoy your choice of these new vitamin, rich Reach enhanced, produce," The tour guide invited. She showed us to a table that had multiple fruit and veg on them.

"Genetically enhanced?" Robin questioned. I knew they probably were, like with a human, the Reach will have activated dormant genes that provided the best results possible.

"There's been no tinkering with genes, rest assured. The Reach have ways of drawing out an organism's full potenial," The tour guide informed. The locals began to dig into the food. Robin and Jamie grabbed a piece of food and sealed it in a plastic bag, I picked up two apples and after inserted my mana into them, thus cancelling out the Reach posion, I handed one to Bart whislt keeping one for myself. Jamie looked at Bart and me in a disapproving way.

"What? We're maintaining cover," Bart explained. I sighed and patted the Spanish boy's shoulder to reassure him, before noticing pipes filled with a bubbling pink fluid that was being fed to the plants.

"Excuse me, what's in those tubes?" I asked the tour guide.

"Just water, nutrients and a little Reach-Lexcorp love," She answered in her cheery voice, before walking away.

"Meaning?" Robin asked, I looked at him unsure for myself.

"Meaning, an enhancer, an addictive or just about any other kind of Reach poison. I'm not too sure but it isn't good," I answered. Robin nodded and announced it was time for a bathroom break.

"See you boys tonight," I said before jogging away from them. I found the girls room and ducked in, before hiding in a stall.

_***Young Justice* **_

Much time passed as I hid inside the stall, I had taken to gazing at an old photograph. It showed my family, all my family, during one of the few happy times we had before the Reach took over. My father had retired from the hero gig but mother was still invovled, it was source of constant worry for him.

My mother had me held in her arms as my father had an arm around her waist, next to my mother, my auntie sat in her wheelchair, she had been paralyzed by Joker when she was younger but she was still strong and worked as an information broker for the League, a smile rested on her face as she look at the camera. My brother and sister stood beside my father, my brother was a good few years older than me but I still viewed him as such.

My sister had choppy black hair and a tanned skin tone, she was dressed in a different styled version of the batgirl uniform. Her face was expressionless, but in her eyes there was a glint of happiness, she didn't show much expression due to her rough childhood but since becoming a part of the bat family she grew to trust and understand us. The only one absent was my grandfather who was dead at the time.

All of them had sacrificed so much for me to survive and now I could repay that kindness and ensure that they all survived. I glanced down at the watch and saw it was time. Transforming into my dress, I headed out of the room only to bump into someone. They grabbed my shoulders to steady me, I looked up to see Blue.

"Sorry hermana," Blue apologised. I waved it off and headed over to the others, a light blush dusted my cheeks. Impulse saw my blush and snickered, I punched his arm, silencing him.

"Hey, you know I don't know how to talk to boys of my age or girls for that matter," I hissed at that speedster.

"Priestess, stealth mode," Robin ordered. I quirked an eye brow before swiftly turning my outfit into a dark green version. We arrived at the plant aisle with Robin tapping away on his holo-computer, Arsenal jammed the secruity cameras by putting them on a loop.

We rushed over to a hatch and jumped through coming to a secret room, in front were two security guards. Robin gestured for us to go the other way, after making our way through we came to the end of the pipes, there were three Reach working in the area, including that damn scientist. They were clicking away, preventing us from understanding them.

"What are they saying?" Robin asked Blue. A few moment of silence passed whislt the scarab was probably translating.

"Oh, uh- she's warning her technicians to go easy on the additive. Just a sec," Blue told us. He turned forward and began to scan the area. "That's it- that's your additive," Blue infromed us gesturing to the a container filled with a pink substance. When we all looked Robin was gone, I could only guess that he was gathering a sample.

"Where did he-?" Blue began to ask before I shushed him, as his voice was getting rather loud.

"Got what we came for. Let's go," Robin ordered. We darted off moving silently, until we came to the exit door. "Two guards, one door hack and we're home free," Robin informed us. However before he could move Arsenal stopped him "What?" Robin asked.

"Wait for it," Arsenal said. I got a bad feeling from what he said, then a huge explosion rocked the entire building and alarms began to blare.

"You blew the lab? But this was a covert op, what were you thing?!" Robin exclaimed. I gritted my teeth and removed my tonfa.

"That I'm not about to let Lex Luthor and his alien space buddies poison the world just because we don't know exactly what poison they're using. Plus, I enjoy making Lex miserable," Arsenal argued his point.

"You idiot! It isn't an actual posion," I excalimed at Arsenal and grabbed his shirt. "You've just blow our cover, the mission and maybe the future along with our lives. All because you couldn't keep your vendetta under control," I hissed at the cripple.

"Hey, Gwen calm down, no need to over-react," Impusle whispered attempting to calm me down.

"Gwendolyn, focus- we still have to get out of here," Robin ordered. I took a deep breath and set Arsenal down, Robin then told us our escape plan. Impusle darted out and slammed into a guard, knocking him down beofre doing the same to the other one.

"All clear!" He called out. We darted forward with Robin going straight for the door controls and he began to hack through the security.

"You just don't get it do you? You went off mission, that was a huge mistake," Robin reprimanaded Arsenal.

"Funny. I was about to say the same," Black's voice echoed. I whipped my head up to see him hovering above us.

"Oh look: a big bug. Now I can squash you," I taunted. Black glared at me whislt I gave him a hollow smile. He dropped down, slamming into the ground, we all dodged out of the way. Robin took out his staff and attmepted to electrocute Black but all it got was him being thrown back into a group of plants. Impusle used his speed to land hits onto Black, but his eyes glowed orange and he seemed to know where he was.

"I may not move as fast as you meat, but my scarab processes faster than even you can run, let alone think," Black said. I charged up a mana blot and threw it at him, it slammed into him burning away his armour. He turned towards me but Arsenal fired a missle at him which slammed into his side, he then began to approach Arsenal but Impusle threw tomatoes at him.

"Now that's just a waste of good fruit," Black stated. I sucked in a deep breath before gathering my magic.

"_Wind and light, sky and fire, mix together and unleash your wrath_," I chanted before thrusting my hands out. Razor winds and blazing lighting arced forward slamming into the giant bug, he roared in pain as the magic burnt away at his armour.

"Depends on whose perspective you look at," I replied to Black's previous statement.

"Besides, that was just a distraction," Impusle added in. Arsenal then fired a laser attack which managed to cut through the armour, however, unlike with magic the armour quickly healed itself.

"Any more tricks, meat?" Black demanded, anger and annoyance coursed through his tone.

"Just a few," Blue answered as he dropped down and fired a plasma blast at Black. However unlike in their previous battle, this barely did any damage.

"Ah, nothing like a warm plasma bath to calm the nerves and clean off the tomato stains," Black stated as he walked forward, Blue activated his sonic cannon, but Black retaliated with a sonic of his own. The two attacks collided in mid-air creating a bubble of sound which then dispersed.

"Seriously? The fruit hurt more," Black goaded Blue. Impusle rushed forward quickly and began to spin around him creating a whirlwind. "Trying to suck away my oxygen? I hardly touch the stuff," Black informed the speedster.

I gritted my teeth realising that if we wanted to escape, someone was going to have to hold Black's attnetion whislt the others escaped. Suddenly the whirlwind stopped and Impusle was stappled to the wall.

"Go, I'll hold him off," I ordered the boys. This silenced whatever conversation they were having.

"What? We're not abandoning you," Blue protested. I kept my eyes on Black who seemed to be enjoying our dilema.

"I'm the only one who can hold him off longer enough for you guys to run. We can't let them get Blue," I argued my point.

"No we're not leaving you to your death," Robin exclaimed. His comment brought me back to the day my sister died, allowing me and my brother to escape Blue Beetle.

"Your laser," Robin stated. Suddenly Arsenal fired his laser which cut into the armour but it repaired itself and Black retaliated with a plasma cannon. Blue then began to engage him in close combat.

"No one gets left behind, Gwen and I'm certainly not abandoning you after months of working together," Robin argued as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me in another direction. We headed over to the wall where Impusle was and Robin began setting up bombs.

"I need to stay. My parents and my family, they all gave their lives for this cause and I will do the same if the apocolypse can be stopped," I argued.

"Look, I am not letting anyone sacrifice themselves for any reason no matter the cause," Robin argued back. A slam cut us off and I turned to see Blue on the floor and Impusle awake.

"Time to go?" he asked. Robin gave a positive and Impusle vibrated out of the building, Robin dragged me back. The wall was blown out and all of us rushed through the hole.

"Did a quick re-con, want the options. Cornfield or cornfield?" Impusle asked. We all dived into the tall stems.

"You know both you and Gwen could fly out of here," Impusle stated.

"And you could run about a thousand miles before Black Beetle could blink. If I carry Arsenal can you carry Robin?" Blue asked.

"Sorry fast not strong, before you ask Gwen's as light as a feather even with her being a martial artist," Impusle replied. I scowled at the speedster.

"Negative here as well, I don't have the level of skill that Nalah does to float multiple people and myslef at the same time," I answered. I didn't have it because I only learnt the basics from my mother before she was blasted to pieces and there weren't any other pagan magic users alive, well I certainly wasn't going to Morgaine.

"Well, Alpha never leaves a man behind," Blue stated. We came to a clear patch and prepared our weapons.

"Double back, maybe we'll lose him," Robin informed us but before we could Black found us.

"That doesn't seem likely," Black stated as he landed before us. Blue let out a surprised gasp and I turned only to see a Green version of the Beetle warrior. I knew that he wasn't there before

"How many colours do these guys come in anyway?" Impusle asked. I gritted my teeth as we prepared to fight two fornts… until the green beetle jumped over us and attacked Black.

They engaged each other with blades and at one point, Green Beetle's eyes glowed and he pulled up a piece of rock and threw it at him.

"Warrior, you dare attack me?! You scarab rejects are coming out of the woodwork tonight," Black exclaimed when the two were locked in a stalemate.

"Better to be a reject than a slave," Green retorted and they contineud their fight.

"Before anyone asks, I know, he wasn't in the history books," I informed the others.

"Then who is he? What is he?" Blue asked. I also wanted to now that.

"Density shifting, shape shifting," Robin stated.

"And that was defiantly telekinesis and camouflage earlier," I added in.

"All the powers of a Martian except-," Robin began to said until a familiar tingling resonated in my head, the tingle of a mind link being established.

'Heroes of earth I have established this link to better coordinate our attacks.' Green's vocie echoed in my head. I scowled at this I didn't know if he was friend or foe, as this could just be an act.

'Telepathy. That clinches it, this guy's the Blue… er… Green Beetle of Mars.' Robin stated.

"So, another alien. Do we leave them to fight it out?" Arsenal questioned. My answer would have been yes but Robin led this team so it was his decision. Suddenly Green was blasted back and the plants were caught on fire surrounding him.

'Move in. Blue, frontal assualt keep Black busy, Impusle, put out the fire, Arsenal, use your laser on that plasma cannon; put it out of comission, Priestess, damage his armour as best you can without burning yourself out.' Robin ordered. I gathered all the mana surrounding me and formed it into an orb of green light.

I threw the orb which slammed into him, burning his armour rapidly. This allowed Arsenal to blast the plasma cannon and for Robin to set an explosive, I jumped into the air. The attack set Black flying across the ground, however he just got up, laughing, and all the damage fade except for my mana attack.

'I was kind of hoping that would have a more lasting effect.' Arsenal complained.

'Your methods are crude, but you have the right idea.' Green admitted and coordinated a strategy with Blue. They fired their sonic cannons and when both impacted Black Beetle, severely damaged him and peeling back his armour. We all decided to run, Green began to leviate myself, Robin and Arsenal whislt Blue carried Impusle. I used my own telekinesis to pull out of Green's grasp and began to fly on my own.

_***Young Justice* **_

We arrived at the home of the Kents, Superman's adopted family, who allowed us to use their barn until we could be sure of Green's alligence. Robin had contacted Superboy, Nightwing and Nalah who all came. I had remained out of the talk with Green, I didn't trust him and I couldn't let him get anywhere near Blue lest we lose him to the Reach.

'I'm assuming you don't trust B'arzz.' Nalah's voice stated. I glanced up to see the sorceress sitting beside him.

'Kind of hard to when all I know is how cold and lying the Reach can be. Blue is off mode, meaning he is an excpetion, but all on mode… I'll never trust them.' I answered.

'Well you are in your right to be wary, even I was after waking up from my crystal but the Team earned my trust and B'arzz might just earn yours.' Nalah advice. I had to admit she was right, I could just be paranoid, but something felt… off.

'Thanks m-Nalah.' I said, quickly correcting my almost mistake before floating down and stepping out of the barn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 9: - A Fatal Attraction

**Taos **

**April 9****th**** 00:20 MDT**

"I'm not very comfortable with this. Delving into your mind it… it is an intrusion," M'gann said, insecurity and fear were hidden underneath her tone, anyone else would have assumed it was because she was doing it to another Martian, but to me it was strange, she was still acting weird after encountering Aqualad.

"You have my permission. We must be able to trust each other," Green replied, he then attempted to smile, but it came out creeply. I flinched back into Nalah and Nightwing.

"That smile would give even Morgaine nightmares," Nalah whispered as she also looked unnerved by it, even M'gann was.

"Does my smile displease? Is this not how humans convey friendship and put each other at ease?" Green asked, confusion evident in his tone whislt he kept the psycho smile on his face.

"There has to be another way," Superboy whispered unease evident in his words. I looked at him completely confused by his weariness.

"Superboy, the mental powers of the pagan sorcerers and sorceresses pale in comparison to the Martians, and with Manhunter off world M'gann's our only option," Nalah explained.

"I'm not sure what the Martian etiquette is here, but Green Beetle is right, we need to be able to trust each other, which means we need to comfirm he is who he says he is. Miss M. is our only real option as Nalah has stated," Nightwing added in.

"Go for it, Angel Fish, reading this guy will be a piece of crab cake," La'gaan encouraged.

"Please proceed with the mind link," Green insisted and the mind link was established. A few seconds passed with motions being made but they were inconclusive in their meaning. M'gann then turned around to face us.

"Green Beetle is on our side," M'gann answered, her voice stronger than it was before. However, despite this confrimation that damn gut feeling of mine wouldn't go away.

Next we were shown an advertisment for a new drink that the Reach had brought out called Reach – very creative, not – two bottles of the drink had already been acquired.

Nightwing had been able to complete tests on the sample that Robin had retrieved, so now we could compare the test results with whatever Green Bettle said to see if M'gann had missed anything.

"This consumable, contains the Reach's additive, which combines microscopic quantities of two chemicals. One is an dopamine polymerase, the other an adrenline inhibitor, taken over generations they will slowly addict the entire population to Reach and make the people of Earth placid. Literally incapable of revolt," Green explained.

'Tell me about it. Not a single person stood up to Blue Beetle, only those who had hero parents or were heroes themselves were unaffected since they didn't take that drink.' I thought to myself.

"That matches up exactly with Flash's and Atom's analysis of the additive sample acquired from Lexcorp," Nightwing informed. This revelation disappointed Green Beetle.

"Ah, I see. Still I am tested," Green sighed with sadness at this fact. I contained a smirk at the Beetle's disappointment but knew it would set off some alarms for him.

"Look we're sorry but-," Nightwing began to explain before Green cut him off.

"No, it is wise. As they say on your world 'all cards must be off the table'," Green admitted to us. I rolled my eyes at the mispronunciation of an Earth phrase.

"On the table. Uh… I mean… nevermind, ignore me," Blue rambled, sounding unsure and insecure about himself. I glanced at the armoured hero worried for him.

"On the table? Yes that does make more sense," Green realised, before returning his attention to us. "So here is my final card on the table. My scarab informs me that the additive also contains a mitochondrial marker which works as a meta-gene tracer. Allowing the Reach to identify and isolate potential superpowered individuals," Green revealed. My body froze and this shocking new piece of information.

"Making it easier to harvest and weaponise the meta-gene. Our analysis didn't reveal that. Thank you," Nightwing stated.

"Can't we go public with this?" Blue asked. I also wanted to do just that but it was more than likely that Godfrey would shoot it down or people wouldn't believe us, considering that the League wasn't exactly in the public's favour at this point in time.

"I'll pass it on to Captain Atom but the League's credibility is at a record low right now, we'll probably have to bide our time. Good work everybody, meeting adjourned," Nightwing stated. He went over and talked to Green for a short time before he began to leave, I headed over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Nightwing, I was wondering if I could stay in Taos for a while?" I asked the dark hero. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it about those kids?" Nightwing questioned. The four kids we saved from the Reach – Asami Koizumi, Tye Longshadow, Virgil Hawkins and Eduardo Dorado – had developed powers and were being kept here along with Neutron and Jade so has to assess their developing powers.

"Yes. They are developing powers that they aren't meant to have; they are probably scared. The scientists will try to understand the powers but they won't listen to the people, they need someone to rant to who is outside their circle and Canary won't cut it, they need someone their own age," I argued my point. Nightwing held a small smile on his face.

"Alright I'll get Captain Atom talk to Dr Dorado but don't get your hopes up," Nightwing agreed. I nodded it was the least I could hope for, I just hoped I could help those kids. I sighed and decided to go and train hoping to work out my stress.

_***Young Justice* **_

I slammed my tonfa into the training dummy at the Star Labs courtyard, my breathing was deep and ragged. My emotions had welled up, ever since my abduction by the Reach, despite my attempts to surpress them and I had little time to expel them.

I sent out a kick to the training dummy before it snapped off its pole, I huffed in annoyance before firing a mana beam at it, causing it to burst into flames, my eyes locked on the flames and instead of red flames all I saw was white plasma flames.

"Hermana, what is wrong with you?" Blue's voice interrupted my raging thoughts. I snapped my head in his direction, he stamped out the fire before turning to face me, a look of concern on his face.

"Priestess, what's wrong?" Blue asked. I stared at him but all I saw was the monster who destroyed my family instead of the innocent boy I knew him to truly be. I took a deep and struggled breath and pushed my emotions back down, the red mist faded and I was able to think clearly.

"My apologises, I was lost in memories," I said and bowed my head. I raised it and saw that Blue was looking off to the side as if he was unsure about something.

"I… what did I do in the future to make you… well like this," Blue stumbled along his words. I tilted my head in confusion before I realised that he was refering to my personality.

"I'm afraid that it is far too painful for me to speak of but I will tell you this, you did nothing," I replied. Blue looked at me, shocked, I walked over to him and cupped his face. "Jamie, you did not do those things," I told the boy in a whisper, before walking away.

'However if you betray us, I won't hesitate to strike you down.' I added in my thoughts. For some reason the words clogged in my throat and I couldn't say them. I noticed that my cheeks felt warm for some reason, as I passed a glass window I saw that my cheeks were a pale red.

However, in my rush to get away before my emotinal state snapped again, I didn't realsie that my photograph had slipped out and that Blue had picked it up.

I pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number, I had made _**very **_few friends in the past, but one I could always count on was Cassie whose energetic personality easily lifted my spirits. She had given me a cell phone and her number for normal life things, and I think this classed as one.

"Hey Cass I need some help. Can you fly down to Star Labs in Taos?" I asked the blonde heroine. She gave a cheery positive but it would take her a few hours and we hung up, unlike the tour guide Cassie's cheeriness was actually comforting instead of annoying. Just like she said a few hours passed before the young warrior landed before me.

"Hey, Gwen, what's up?" Cassie asked, as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I gasped in surprise and at the sudden pain rushing through my body.

"Cass… choking… not breathing," I told her, in wheezing gasps. Cass let go of me and I re-aligned my spine. "That hurt, you know," I told her and she smiled sheepishly. I sighed, unlike Impusle who I could stay mad at for hours, I couldn't stay mad at Cass for more than two minutes. I sent the girl a rare smile which brightened her up instantly.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I asked nervously. Cassie looked at me concerned but nodded and we flew up to the rooftop. Looking up I smiled happy to see the sky and more importantly the stars, the future sky was so covered with soot and smog that any and all light was blocked out, thus I was entraced by the many different beauties that the sky showed.

"So what's up?" Cassie asked, curious and a little worry evident in her voice. I broke out of my trance and turned to her, remembering why I called her, I sat down on the roof and she followed.

"I… think… I'm sick," I said trying to find the right words to describe how I felt. Cassie's face paled with worry as she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, her voice rasing an octave or two. I placed my hands on her shoulders to push her back down.

"Easy, Cass, don't overreact," I told the blonde who took a breath and then looked at me, still on edge but calmer than before. "When ever I'm around Blue Beetle or Jamie, my face turns red and I feel warm," I told her. My explaination of my illness incited a laugh from Cassie; I cocked my head and looked at her.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it," Cassie exclaiemd whislt laughing. I simply stared at the woman believing she had lost her mind.

"Can't believe what?" I asked, curious as to why she was laughing like a mad woman. Cassie stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"You have a crush on Blue," Cassie stated. I stared at my friend unable to believe what she had just told me.

"Why in the Crone's name would you think I could have a crush on that murderer!" I yelled before slapping my hand over my mouth. Cassie looked at me strangely.

"Blue's not a murderer," Cassie said. I sighed and decided I would have to tell her to better explain myself.

"You know that like Impusle, I'm from the future. Well, in that future Blue Beetle is put on mode and becomes a servant of the Reach, they dominate the entire population of Earth and Blue exterminates almost all the heroes. Me and Bart and some of the few survivors," I told her. Cassie stared in shock at my form as I looked down at my hands.

"That's crazy but I know you're telling the turth," Cassie whispered, her voice held an abudance of shock within it.

"To make it worse, I saw my entire family be destoryed by Blue with my own eyes," I added on. Cassie gasped in shock as she held a hand to her face.

"Who are they?" Cassie asked. I looked at her and began to debate on telling her, it would take some of the weight off my shoulders, having someone else besides Impusle knowing about my heritage but would she be able to keep it a secret.

"If I tell you then you have to promise me on your hero carer that you won't tell anyone, especially my parents," I told Cassie, seriousness overflowing my tone as I pointed a finger at her. Cassie promsied and I sighed before reaching in my jean pockets, however instead of feeling the worn and torn paper of my most precious treasure I felt air.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, panic surging through my body as I checked all over myself for the picture.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Cassie asked as she stood up, seeing me in a panic. She seized my hands and held me still so that I could tell her.

"My photograph of my family, it's missing but I know I had it this morning when we interrogated Green Beetle," I told her and I began to think over my footsteps, until I came to one realisation. "It must have fallen out when I was training, that means Blue could have it or it's at the training area," I said.

Cassie told me she would wait, so I jumped off the roof, after checking the area and finding nothing – it wasn't windy so it couldn't have been blown away – I began to rush around the Lab area hoping to find Blue's trail given that his scarab obscured it from view when his amrour was up.

I stopped when I came to a path outisde the area and I saw Blue, Green and Impusle standing together. My gut instinct told me something was wrong, and my instincts had never failed me before, so I went over to trio and cleared my voice catching their attention.

"Oh, hello Priestess it is a pleasure to see you," Green greeted me. I blanked him and locked my eyes onto Blue.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Something seemed different but I couldn't exactly pin point what it was.

"My scarab- it's silent," Blue exclaimed with happiness. I froze, not knowing what that could implicate, either it was good and the scarab was permanently off mode or it was bad.

"Understood. By the way do you have my photograph, it's probably very worn?" I asked the spanish boy. He realised what I meant and held up his hand revealing the folded piece of paper, I quickly took it and placed it in my pocket. "Did you look?" I asked.

"No Hermana. I didn't know where you went so I was going to give it to Impusle if I saw him before you," Blue protested shaking his hands. He seemed normal, I couldn't be too sure, but he seemed fine so I guessed I could leave it for now.

I nodded and took off back to the rooftop where Cassie was sat, she smiled upon seeing me, I returned the smile and held out the photograph to her.

"This photo contains the images of myself, my mother, father, auntie, brother and sister. It's the last thing I have off them," I told Cassie. She took a hold of the photo in a gingerly fashion, she opened it up and gasped. She obviously recognised some of the people.

"This is-," Cassie began to say but I nodded finsihing her statement. Cassie looekd at me in wonder and amazement.

"After my brother died, I promised that I would get revenge and that is why this fatal attraction I have is dangerous," I told Cassie and took the picture back from her.

"Love isn't dangerous; it's beautiful," Cassie argued, I looked at her and sighed before composing myself.

"It is dangerous to me, I must protect the future from the Reach and love is an emotion that complicates matter and clouds one's vision. I must be decisive especially if Blue turns traitor," I told the budding Amazon.

"Well, then, we'll have to make sure Blue doesn't go crazy," Cassie responded. I smiled and shook my head, hoping that maybe me, Cassie, and the rest of the Team would be able to stop the Reach before anything bad happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 10: - Runaways

**Taos **

**May 13****th**** 13:05 MDT **

I slammed the door as I stormed out of the head scientist's office, rage boiling my blood, and it felt like steam was rising from my head. Dr Dorado was an arrogant jerk who – like I knew would happen – only cared about the powers that the kids had developed and not themselves, one was even his own son.

I swept down the hallway heading to the cafeteria when I slammed into someone, looking up I saw Eduardo or Ed as he preferred. Ed was a teenage Argentine boy with olive skin, messy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white jumpsuit which all the other abductees wore to help with the tests.

"You look like you've just had a disagreement with my father," Ed said as we stood up, annoyance coursed through his tone, he didn't have a good relationship with his father at the moment.

"I have, he still won't listen to me. I sorry, Ed, I am trying," I told the boy, he nodded.

"We all know that, Gwen. You have been our only source of comfort these past few days, apart from each other. I'm going to talk to him again, hopefully we'll get through to him," Ed said, but his tone wasn't as hopeful as his words. I nodded and we passed each other.

I entered the control room and saw the other abductees in the testing room, Virgil was currently practicing with his powers of Electromagnetism, by moving a trashcan lid. Virgil was an African-American teenager with short black dreads and brown eyes. I stood by Wilcox who ran the tests, but he was as bad as Dorado. I could tell Virgil was reaching his limit.

"Not just the lid the entire can," Wilcox stated in a bored tone.

"Their powers are still developing, meaning they have a low limit. Why can't you scientists go easy on them?" I demanded, staring down at the man. He sighed and turned to me.

"Miss, if you keep this up I will ask Dr Dorado to prevent you from seeing the children," Wilcox threatened. I glared at him and looked out to see, Asami and Tye looking at me. I sent them a small smile, suddenly a slamming sound occurred, I looked out to see the lid implanted into the wall.

"Doc, we've been at this for five hours straight. How about a lunch break?" Virgil asked as he ripped off the wires attached to his head.

"Take twenty minutes," Wilcox relent, he told Asami in Japanese as that was the only language she spoke, and then he stepped out. I walked over and head into the room.

"Hey, Gwen, thanks for that," Virgil said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Only when they stop treating you like lab rats will I accept the thank you," I admitted. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked to see Tye, who also happened to be the boy that had stopped me from going after Blue on the Bio-ship.

"You're doing your best, but Wilcox and Ed's father are stubborn. Don't beat yourself up," Tye advised. I nodded and turned to Asami.

"_Hello_ _Gwen-san_," Asami greeted. Asami was the girl that had supported Nalah in the Bio-ship when she was about to collapse.

"_Hello Asami-san_," I responded, I was learning Japanese so that I could translate for the others. I greeted Neutron and Jade, before we headed out and went to the cafeteria which happened to go right by Dorado's office.

"You heard me, I'm sick and tired of the testing, we all are," Ed yelled, his voice penetrating the thick wood.

"Mi hijo, we must continue," Dorado argued back, refusing to budge on the subject.

"They're at it again," Tye stated. I massaged my temples, annoyed with everything that was happening.

"Why- just to prove your theory?" Ed shot back.

"Si, Eduardo. I spent two decades on my Zeta-Beam technology and now my son has teleportation powers, this cannot be a coincidence. The Meta-gene the Reach activated inside you must be opportunistic, take advantage of whatever is in the subject's system," Dorado theorised.

"Only the subject doesn't care, I want a cure not an explanation!" Ed exclaimed. We all stood outside the door unable to move, I felt bad for the abductees, having to go through more tests after being rescued from monsters who performed tests on them.

"You have only yourself to blame. None of this would have happened if you hadn't have run away from your abuelo's home in Argentina," Dorado pointed out.

"I thought I wanted to be with my father, what a mistake that turned out to be," Ed finished before he stepped out the door only to see all of us gathered there.

"Uh hey, Ed, we were just passing by, didn't hear a thing," Neutron lied.

"Doesn't matter, same old same old," Ed stated, referencing all the times both me and himself had argued with Dorado.

"Come on, we only have about 12 minutes left for lunch and you know how Doc Wilcox gets when we're late," Virgil advised and we began to move off.

"This is so messed up. Star is as bad as the Reach and worse than home," Tye argued. I flinched at his comment and held my right shoulder, it held a burn from the experiments the Reach performed on me.

"No. Star doesn't leave scars," I whispered. Everyone looked at me, Asami said something in Japanese but I was unsure as to what it was.

"Wait a minute, Gwen. Were you also taken by the Reach?" Tye asked. I nodded keeping silent, the others quickly fell quiet.

"How come you aren't being tested?" Ed asked curious as to why I was different.

"Because my powers were already present when I was taken," I told them. I sighed and turned around. "I need some air, I'll see you later," I told them, before I took off to the roof. I stepped out and looked up at the sky, I ran a hand through my hair and began to hum a song my mother sang to me when I was little.

_***Young Justice* **_

Time had passed and I wandering the halls of Star when suddenly, the alarms began to blare. I rushed to the testing lab finding only Neutron and Jade in there.

"Gwen, you've got to stop them, the others ran off," Jade cried out, panic filling her voice. My eyes widened in shock before I turned and took off, they could get kidnapped again and I wasn't going to let that happen.

Suddenly everything turned pitch black before being shrouded in a dark red light, meaning that the power had be cut.

'Fantastic.' I thought before resuming my search, I found an open exit door. I activated a dormant tracking spell that I had placed on them, in case of emergencies. I pulled out Grimoire before I ran out and jumped up speeding after them following the map that Grimoire showed me.

After flying for some time, I landed outside a bus depot and I approached the building, only to see Virgil raising a can to his mouth with the Reach label on it. I slammed the door open shocking the others and blast the can out of his hand.

"Dude, that's Reach!" I exclaimed and Virgil jumped away from the burning liquid. Everyone then turned to look at me and Tye approached me, with an angry look in his eyes.

"How did you find us?" Tye demanded as he stared down at me.

"Tracking spell, I placed it on all four of you in case you got kidnapped- never thought you'd run away. I'm not here to take you back, merely to help you," I told him, poking him in the chest on the last four words.

"Whatever. Just wake me when it's time to go," Tye told the other and he sat down on a bench and fell asleep. Things were quiet until Asami began to speak in Japanese, but none of us understood what she said.

"_Asami-san what_?" I asked the girl. She continued to speak but she gestured outside. I walked over and cursed in Anglo-Saxon, whilst Asami grabbed Ed and dragged him over, so that he could see Wilcox and Star soldiers standing outside.

"Wilcox is here," Ed told Virgil, as he pulled me and Asami down.

"Great," Virgil stated sarcastically, he then headed over to Tye. "Tye, Tye wake up man. We're in trouble," Virgil said as he shook Tye's shoulder. However instead of Tye waking up, a glowing form began to surround him and it grew incredibly large, enough to take the roof off the depot. All of us stared up at the giant form in shock, he then bend down and scooped the four of us into his astral form.

"Tye!" Ed cried out as we were lifted off the ground.

"I don't think he can hear you," Virgil stated, to the Argentinian boy. He then stepped over the building and began to run off, even though Wilcox tried to stop him. The astral form ran for a little while coming to a mountainous area, surrounded by trees and then he set us down on the ground. Then the astral form began to shrink down, Ed and Virgil grabbed him and began to wake him up and he eventually did.

"Uh, uh, how did I… uh, it happened again. I thought I was dreaming," Tye complained. I chuckled before patting his cheek.

"Don't over react; it took me a while to master my magic, but through training and a little guidance I was able to, I'm sure you guys will do it one day as well," I encouraged the quartet.

"It was no dream trust me," Blue said as he floated down to the ground.

"Blue, what are you doing here?" I asked the boy who looked shocked to see me.

"I could ask you the same thing, Priestess," Blue retorted. We held each others gaze for a moment before I sighed.

"Nightwing got me permission to look after them on April 15th," I told him. Blue nodded before he turned back towards the others.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but you four need to go back to Star," Blue said. I rolled my eyes knowing that would happen when they were dead.

"Look, I recognise you. I know you're one of the good guys, one of the heroes that saved us all from the Reach," Virgil began to argue, before Tye took over and walked forward.

"But dude, you just don't get it," Tye stated, however Blue walked towards the group.

"No, Tye, I really do," Blue said, as his armour began to melt away revealing Jamie.

"Jamie?" Tye questioned, shock evident on his face.

"Yeah, it's me," Jamie admitted, I looked between the two boys trying to understand what was going on.

"How?" Tye began to ask but Jamie cut him off.

"It's a long story," Jamie said and took of his jacket and shirt before turning so we could see his spine and the scarab attached to it. "But it started with this scarab. It was created by the Reach to both give me powers and control me. So believe me ese, I get it," Jamie told us.

"Fine, you're one of us. Except you're flying around free as a… beetle and you still except us to be lab rats for Star," Virgil argued.

"No more, hermano. Not for the Reach or Star," Ed added in his to cent. I sighed and folded my arms.

"He's right, bro, you can't take us back there," Tye spoke up. I placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, but I'm not letting you take them back," I added in. The Spanish boy sighed in exasperation.

"Tye, what's the alternative. I let you run loose until the Reach snatches you up again?" Jamie questioned us.

"No we're heading to my parent's place so they can-," Virgil began to say until Jamie cut him off.

"Get hurt or killed trying to protect you. That's your plan," Jamie finished. His exclamation had stunned everyone into silence, Asami spoke in Japanese.

"_Yes_.I'll help you," Jamie replied with the first part being in Japanese. I raised an eyebrow at this and it shocked everyone else as well, especially Tye.

"Dude, you speak Japanese?" Tye asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Scarab translates. Don't ask," Jamie answered.

"I thought scarab was silent," I stated remembering last month and what Green did to him.

"It started speaking again after a few days," Jamie said. I nodded but my gut instinct began to act up, telling me something was wrong.

"Alright new plan, I have this buddy Green Beetle. He helped me. I think he can help you too. He's not far from here, I'll take you," Jamie said. He then turned and began to lead the way, the others began to follow him but I was still wary of his strange attitude.

"Hey Gwen, what are you doing with these four anyway?" Jamie asked as we walked.

"Nightwing got me to watch over them in case Star was attacked by anyone. They ran off so I tailed them in case the Reach tried to take them again," I told Jamie. He nodded and we continued walking in silence. We walked for a while when a phone began to ring, picked up his phone and answered.

"Nightwing qué pasa?" Jamie asked.

"Your radio's down," Nightwing stated. I was surprised to hear his voice emanate from the phone.

"Kind of incognito at the moment ese," Jamie replied.

"Well, armour up. The robot Red Volcano is attacking Star Labs to steal the body parts of an android called Amazo. Probably to incorporate its' tech and since Amazo was capable to duplicating the powers of the Justice League. We can't let Volcano succeed," Nightwing explained. I froze at Volcano's mention having read about him in a journal.

"But I'm on the runaway team thing. I've almost tracked them down," Jamie responded. I looked at the boy confused by his reluctance to leave us. However Nightwing told him it could wait as the Zeta tube was off and with Flash and Impulse rescuing tsunami victims Blue was the only one who was close enough to get there in time to stop him.

"Minor setback," Jamie said, as he turned around.

"We heard, volume on your phone is max out," Virgil told him.

"Oh ok. Look stay put and stay out of sight I'll be back soon," Jamie advised as his armour reappeared. I stopped him from taking off.

"I'll come with, Volcano too strong for anyone to take on alone," I argued. Jamie nodded and I turned into my outfit – which now sported a set of green tights – and we took off into the sky.

_***Young Justice***_

We arrived back at Star Labs and began to search for Volcano, we eventually found him, in the underground areas of the Labs. To catch his attention I threw a mana bolt at him catching his attention.

"This doesn't concern you meat bags," Volcano stated and turned back around only to be met with another mana bolt.

"When you endanger innocent people it does," I argued. He turned around to us and sent jagged rock spikes towards us. I smirked and bent the spikes around us.

"You're not the only geokinetic," I taunted. Blue then jumped over the spikes and began to engage Volcano in close combat. I threw the spikes down and saw Dorado.

"Sir, get out of here!" I ordered the scientist, he shakily rose to his feet and attempted to run off but Volcano caught him I the earth. I knew it was dangerous but I had to deal with Volcano first.

We began to fight against Volcano for a while and I noticed Blue didn't seem to take notice of me or Dorado at some points. However at one point an earthquake began and Volcano caught Blue and sent him through the roof. I jumped up, but he slammed me with a boulder.

"If there's something I hate more than the Reach, it's robots," I growled out, before using the rocks to head up. I arrived just in time to see Blue be swallowed by the Earth.

"BLUE!" I screamed, as I flew over to when he had been swallowed only to find that the runaways had arrived as well.

"How? I can't teleport where I can't see and your powers won't be of any use either," Ed argued. I touched the rocks and set out a pulse feeling Blue life energy still pulsing.

"He's alive," I told them, looking at the others I quickly thought of a plan. "Virgil, Ed, take Asami and get everyone out of the Labs," I told them.

"I'll save Jamie," Tye added in, he looked at me daring me to defy him, we locked gazes for a few seconds and I eventually nodded. When the other three didn't move we ordered them to go and they went.

"Ok, I can do this. Grandpa's being trying to teach me focus since I was eight. Breathe he'd say, breathe and be," Tye said. I took his hand and he looked at me, surprise on his face.

"Close your eyes, clear your mind and picture your astral form," I advised. Tye nodded before pulling his hand back. I realised what I had done and blushed. Tye implemented the techniques and his astral form surrounded him, raising him off the ground.

He drove his hands into the rubble and pulled Blue out, I floated up and began to shake him, he eventually woke up and looked around shocked to see that Tye was present.

"What the-," Blue began to say but I covered his mouth preventing him from speaking.

"The runaways came to help, they couldn't stand the thought of abandoning us," I told him. Blue nodded before we decided to get back to work on stopping Volcano.

We headed over to the top of the vault area and Tye thrust his hand though the concrete and grabbed a hold of Volcano and dragged him out then he tossed him into the air. Blue and myself then blasted him with a simultaneous plasma blast. He slammed into the ground but was unharmed from our attack.

"Burning plasma, really? You don't seemed to have grasped whom you're dealing with, the name is Volcano," The robot insulted, before he began to raise rock spikes. I pushed back the ones around me but a cry went out and I turned my head, only to see Tye falling, Virgil had managed to grab him but I ran over to him.

I placed my hands on his chest where he was clutching it and I sent healing waves through him, I heard Blue fighting back against Volcano and if it was normal I would have put it down to a friend being hurt but I knew it was something else that was causing him to act like this… something bad.

Tye woke up and we all turned to face the battle, only to see Blue using a sonic attack on Volcano which was also blasting into the building behind the robot. All of us stared with shock at the blatant disregard Blue was showing for the people that were still trapped inside the building – especially when the building were beginning to crack.

Virgil went to try and talk to him but Blue only activated another sonic cannon, I stared in shock and knew right there and then, that Blue was definitely not himself.

"Just how well do you know this guy?" Virgil questioned the two of us, but his question was more directed at Tye.

"Hey, Jamie's fighting an evil robot cut him some slack, ok," Tye responded. I looked at the boy.

"But Blue wouldn't do this- something is wrong. We'll talk later. We have people to save," I told the two and the three of us rushed in and began to help everyone else get out. After everyone was evacuated we all met up.

"I think we got everyone out," Tye said, when a sound echoed. Then crashing through the wall was Volcano and Blue Beetle who were still fighting. Volcano stood up and suddenly we were encased in rock hands.

"Time to sacrifice your victory and save the meat bags like a good hero," Volcano taunted. However instead of saving us, Blue continued to attack Volcano, a gasp slipped from me, before I used my magic to shatter the rock. The runaways followed my example and also escaped using their powers.

"Your friend was going to sacrifice us!" Ed yelled at Tye. I pushed Ed back and pinned him with a stare.

"No, that's not Jamie," I replied as I stared at the armoured hero.

'Could it be possible that Jamie's on mode?' I wondered in my mind. Eventually Jamie destroyed Red Volcano by overloading him with sonic waves. When he landed on the ground we confronted him.

"What the hell? You were going to sacrifice us, your best friend included," I yelled at Blue. He looked at me surprised.

"I knew you'd save them," Blue responded. I growled and charged up a plasma bolt.

"And what if I couldn't? Something's wrong with you Blue," I argued. He claimed there wasn't anything wrong and he need to get to us to Green Beetle, Tye tried to argue but Blue wouldn't have it. Then the news crews arrived. Blue was distracted and so I motioned for the runaways to follow me and we ran out of there as fast as we could.

We returned to the ruined depot and the boys had no idea what to do afterwards. Suddenly a limo rolled up, Asami pointed it out and I cocked my head in confusion as to what it was doing here, when Lex Luthor stepped out.

"Hey you're Lex Luthor," Virgil stated. I stared at the businessman wondering what he was doing here.

"In the flesh. And you would be Vergil Hawkins, Asami Koizumi, Eduardo Dorado and Tye Longshadow. Although I don't know you, young lady," Luthor responded, the last part directed at me.

"You know us?" Tye questioned suspicious of the man.

"Know you. My boy, I've been watching over you for weeks. Even arranged the power outage that facilitated your escape from Star; not to mention the timely arrival of the press which enabled you to evade Blue Beetle, who as you may have guessed has become an agent of the Reach," Luthor explained. My hands curled into fists, whether Luthor was lying or not about the first part was unknown but he was right about Blue.

"But you work with the Reach. You make their beverage," Ed argued.

"True, but I've come to suspect they've been using me for their own ends and I think you know what that feels like," Luthor replied. "It's a dangerous world, fortunately I have the resources to protect you," Luthor added on.

"Yeah, heard that before. What do you want?" Virgil questioned Luthor.

"To empower you. Not Meta powers, you're doing just fine on that front. Instead I want to help the four or five of you take control of your own destinies," Luthor replied. He then spoke to Asami in Japanese who responded.

"Gwen, what do you think?" Tye asked. I looked at Luthor then back to my friends.

"It's too dangerous to take you to the League or the Team. I rather you be hidden from Blue Beetle and the Reach no matter who provides," I told Tye, then I turned my attention to Luthor.

"As you've heard I work with the League but to protect them I'll let them go with you. But if I find any of them hurt, I will hunt you down and rip the mana from your body and not even your bodyguard can stop me," I told him. Luthor inclined his head and looked at me.

"Might I know the name of my would-be-assassin?" Luthor asked. He would probably try to find information on me but that would be impossible no matter the name I give.

"Gwendolyn, I have no surname," I told him. Luthor nodded before he returned to the limo, the runaways hugged me and thanked me for everything. When it was Tye's turn I helped him a bit longer to pass on a message.

"I'll save Jamie if I can," I told him. Tye nodded and then my four friends departed and I headed over to find a Zeta tube. I would need to watch Blue Beetle closely to see if my suspicions of him were true and if they were I would stop him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language. **

**A small warning ahead of time this chapter will be changing point of view between Nalah and Gwen.**

Chapter 11: - War

**The Watchtower **

**May 23****rd**** 21:21 EDT**

"We've been tracking something on long range scanners. It's on a direct course for Earth, it's about to pass in front of Rhea, one of the moons of Saturn," Captain Atom informed myself, Aquaman, Black Canary, Nightwing and Superboy. However I noticed something as the round grey object moved.

"Not in front, behind!" I exclaimed pointing at the image. The others turned in time to see the object float behind the moon revealing that it was of gigantic size.

"That thing, whatever it is, is huge," Nightwing stated. I looked at the dark hero, fear shining in my eyes, he placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort but I could tell he was also worried.

"We need to talk to someone who knows what that… thing is," Canary stated. We nodded and immediately Green came to my mind.

"Do you think Green Beetle might know something?" I asked, the other present.

"It's possible, Nalah," Nightwing answered.

Almost as if answering the cry for help Green contacted us and said that he need to speak with us about the object, so Captain Atom arranged to meet at Star Labs, Green agreed. Myself, Nightwing and Captain Atom headed through the Zeta Tubes to our destination.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Taos **

**May 23****rd**** 20:30 MDT **

We arrived at the Labs, which were still recovering from Volcano's attack. Adam Strange met up with us and Green Beetle so as to hear what the Martian would tell us.

"Thank you for coming. My scarab has accessed the Reach's database for intelligence on the approaching threat," Green said, a light shone from his head to show the object that was approaching.

"It is called the War World. A massive artificial satellite, slightly smaller than Earth's moon. It is a mobile doomsday weapon, created millennia ago by a now, understandably, extinct alien race. It is self powering and self sustaining, thanks to an endless supply of worker drones providing repair and battle drones providing security," Green explained how the War World functions. However I had to wonder how it was active if its creators were gone.

"The War World was reactivated by a crystal key, long thought lost, yet somehow the War World's current commander found it. That commander, Mongul, now sits at the War World's helm which receives and transmits his every thought, allowing him to control all of the War World's functions, trajectory, weapons, and drones without moving a muscle," Green finished explaining.

Fear raced through me at hearing Green's description of this monstrosity, if this was what we faced, I didn't know if we would be able to defeat it.

"Who is this Mongul?" Captain Atom asked. I also wondered what kind of being would want a monstrous thing such as the War World. The image of the War World changed to that of a giant being, with yellow skin and red eyes.

"Long ago, he was the sole dictator of his home planet but he was ousted by another tyrant and is determined to reclaim his throne," Green informed us.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Nightwing questioned. I was also confused as to why he was doing this, even though my mother was a tyrant, I neither knew how her mind worked nor did I actually want to.

"Mongul, has determined that the surest way to take back his world, is to first conquer the entire galaxy. One can only assume he now views Earth as a threat to that plan, and so he comes with literally enough fire power to destroy your world," Green answered. I immediately slammed my hand into the table I was standing by, spooking the others.

"This is all the Light's fault!" I exclaimed. Nightwing, placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at him. "We're strapped for League members and are we even capable of counterattacking this… beast," I rambled.

"Nalah, get a grip! We'll figure something out, we always do," Nightwing reassured me. I looked at him and nodded taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. Captain atom and Nightwing began to devise a strategy especially when the War World's presence in our sky began to effect the world's ecosystem.

_***Young Justice* **_

I floated in the atmosphere of Earth – my transformation having already been activated – along with Fate and Rocket, as we waited for the signal to be given, if Mongul refused to enter with negotiations. The signal was given and Fate opened a portal which we all went through, arriving at the outer atmosphere. Fate summoned an ankh to block the initial attack and redirect it, whilst I used my lighting to create an electrical net encompassing the entire Earth which would catch any further more attacks form the War World but still allow those from Earth through.

Rockets were fired at us, however Rocket erected a protective bubble around the three of us, the portal which had remained open, allowed Captain Atom, Captain Marvel and Green Beetle through and they began to attack the monstrosity which fired laser attacks at them. However this was all simply a distraction, allowing the rest of the Team to slip inside of the beast undetected.

_***Young Justice***_

**War World **

**March 26****th**** 12:10 UTC **

We all stepped into the docking bay area, hopefully undetected by the War World's security system. I looked at the groups we had, Alpha contained Superboy, Wonder girl, Wolf and Arsenal, Beta Squad contained myself, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Impulse and finally Gamma Squad which contained Bumblebee, Sphere and Mal who had become Guardian when the Hall of Justice was attacked by _**another**_ alien war lord. Batgirl and Robin were going to use the bio ship to back up the Leaguers, however M'gann had been kidnapped by Aqualad's lackeys and La'gaan was in hospital with a busted leg.

We all split up and headed for our destinations, Beta Squad were to take out the crystal key.

"Beta Squad is en route to the key chamber, we snag the crystal key and the threat ends," Blue informed Nightwing. I looked at the armoured hero wary of what might happen.

'Yeah, this threat, but you're still a problem.' I thought continuing to run hoping to get to the key before anything bad happened. We continued to run when a tram went overhead, it opened up and small red, diamond shaped drones dropped out and we were completely in the open.

The drone began to attack us and we engaged, Blue used his sonic cannon, Beast Boy who was a bird at this point redirected the laser attacks, Impulse used his speed and I used my tonfa and magic to fight back.

"Beta to Watchtower we've been spotted. The War World knows we're here," Blue reported in. It turned out we're the only ones as Alpha and Gamma were also being attacked by drones, of course at his point, Guardian and Bee decided to have a couples' disagreement.

"Can we focus on the mission please? I can't think with you two arguing in my ear!" I yelled at the two as I smashed another of the drones. However these things seemed to be never ending.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Upper atmosphere **

**May 26****th**** 7:35 EDT **

I watched as the War World unleashed a massive barrage of missiles at the Earth. However I was unable to retaliate, since I was having to concentrate on keeping the electrical net up, lest I let everything get through and destroy my home.

"Damn it all! What are they doing in there?" I asked the other two heroes, who were helping me to protect the Earth. Fate enlarged the ankh to stop the incoming missiles, as Rocket kept up her bubble, however I received no answer from either of them, but Rocket looked unsure of herself.

"Delta to Watchtower, Bio-ship estimates that Fate, Silver, the League and Delta are neutralising 64% of the War World's saturation attack at the source. But that's not going to cut it," Batgirl's voice ran out.

"Watchtower estimates that Earth's military forces will neutralise a further 13% percent," Aquaman informed us. I scowled at this fact, knowing that with just 23% of this attack force the Earth would most defiantly suffer irreparable damage.

_***Young Justice* **_

**War World **

**May 26****th**** 8:00 UTC **

"Entering power core now," Bumblebee informed us. I dodged out of the way of a laser attack before launching a mana bolt at one of the drones, which shorted it out, Blue continued to fire his sonic cannon at the drones. We eventually arrived at the key chamber and Impulse took out the last of the drones.

"Beta to Watchtower, we're in," Blue reported. I looked around seeing an area filled with grey or black machinery which was lit up with an orangey light, in the centre was an altar which was shrouded in a pale light, upon the altar was a beautiful pale reddish-orange crystal. "And there it is," Blue said, meaning the crystal key.

However before any of us could make a move, hundreds more drones flooded into the chamber, I groaned in annoyance at the seemingly never-ending tidal wave of machines.

"This could take a while," Blue stated. Impulse rushed off, with Beast Boy turning into a gorilla, Blue activated his sonic cannon and I returned to attacking them.

"You think!" I snapped at Blue. He glanced at me for a brief moment before returning to the fight, but I was able to see the annoyance that shone in his eyes.

"There are too many fail safes built into the core- the power keeps re-routing," Bumblebee informed us. I cursed our bad luck, Alpha hadn't reported in for a while and that worried me, whilst these drones kept stopping us from taking the key and now Bee couldn't deactivate the power core.

"Well then re-route it somewhere useful!" Guardian suggested and then ended with him being called a genius by Bee which obviously meant she had an idea thanks to what Guardian said.

Suddenly the drones fell to the floor, I looked at my tonfa only to see that they were blacked in some areas and I knew they were far too fragile to be of any further use to me. I sighed and sent electricity into them and they burst into flames, which consumed them before spluttering out.

"All surfaces weapons have been silenced, is it over?" Captain Atom asked.

"Mongul is down and contained," Superboy's voice rose up. A wave of relief rushed through me and with the fact that Earth had survived this threat, now all we had to deal with was the Reach.

"Nice work, Alpha," Batgirl congratulated.

"I'd love to take credit but we didn't do it, his own machine stunned him. I'm guessing with a little help," Superboy explained. I smirked at Bee's ingenious thinking, directing the power to the command centre which in turn shocked the controller, effectively taking out two of the three ways to stop this thing.

"And I'll just take this for safe keeping," Blue said, as he took the crystal which was actually a pale pink colour. I gritted my teeth, I couldn't take the crystal without looking suspicious, and I didn't have any proof except for an eyewitness account and Luthor's word, one of which not being exactly trustworthy.

"Great job, everyone. Now rendezvous ASAP so we can bring you home," Nightwing ordered. The four of us began to head back to the docking bay, when we arrived we saw Guardian, Bumblebee and Sphere were already there.

"Hey Bee, Guardian nice work," I congratulated the pair. They looked shocked but still smiled.

"Wow, do we rock?" Batgirl called out in a jubilant voice. I smiled at the female bat as she and Robin approached us.

"Girl, we rock," Bee replied, in an equally jubilant voice.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Blue asked. I leant against Sphere, lightly stroking the vehicle.

"Not over here. Hey, where's Alpha?" Guardian asked. I had also noticed that the team wasn't present.

"Trudging along with the big bad. He must weight like a metric-ton, we're just a couple minutes out," Arsenal informed us. Robin and Impulse bumped fists, Sphere folded up and I patted the girl before standing up, Bee and Guardian had a lovey-dovey moment and I rolled my eyes. Alpha arrived with Superboy and Wonder Girl dragging Mongul by his lassoed arms.

"Well, the gang's all here," Blue said. I looked over just in time to see him club Impulse with the crystal. He then activated his sonic cannon and fired, I had managed to dodge out the way, Guardian protected Bee, Alpha was out the way and robin was pushed out the way but Batgirl and BB were caught.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Superboy demanded. I sent a mana bolt flying at him but he managed to fly out of the way and then hefired at me but I flipped out of the way. He then activated his jetpack and flew at Superboy slamming him into a wall, Blue grabbed Mongul and flipped him onto Wonder Girl, then he stapled her wrists to the floor.

"Why's he doing this?" Bee asked, as I dropped down beside her and Robin.

"Because he's of the Reach," I answered, before focusing on Blue. Robin threw a birdarang at him but it just bounced off.

"No, not again," Arsenal said, panic running through his voice. I looked at him confused as to what he meant, I watched in horror as he slammed his fist onto the air lock.

"Arsenal no!" Bee cried out in horror.

"I will not be taken again," Arsenal replied. The air lock opened, I immediately seized a hold of a metal pole. Sphere was dragged out but before anyone else was; Blue destroyed the control mechanism which closed up the air lock. He then activated his sonic cannon which took out Bee, Robin and Wolf, who had been dragged by the air rushing out.

"Why?" Superboy questioned his voice light and wheezy.

"Don't waste the air, hermano. There's very little left in here," Blue advised before he knocked Superboy out again and Arsenal ran off, leaving me alone.

"You've been a thorn in my side for far too long, meat," Blue said. I sucked in air hoping to regain the oxygen I had lost. I glared at Blue as he approached me, I stood up to face him. He activated his blade but I didn't move except to pull out Grimoire.

"_Ancient spirits of time and space, take me from this cursed place and lead me to those I call my friends_," I chanted and before Blue could strike me a portal opened up beneath me and I fell through. I fell in a hallway, landing with a heavy thud, but before I could tell where I was I blacked out.

_***Young Justice* **_

I opened my eyes and saw a bare ceiling, I couldn't tell exactly where I was because my head was throbbing. I groaned and raised my hand only to feel something cold, I grabbed it and pulled it off seeing a cloth, I attempted to sit up but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"_No Gwen-san_," Asami's voice reached out. I turned to see Asami and Tye looking down at me.

"Where?" My voice croaked out, as I looked at the two confused as to why I was here and not in Central City or the Watchtower.

"You're in Taos at the house Luthor gave us, I found you collapsed outside. What are you doing here?" Tye asked, concern floated in his voice.

"War World… betrayed… captured," I croaked out before I began to fall back into unconsciousness but not before I saw the worried look on the two teens faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 12: - Complications

**Watchtower **

**May 27****th**** 06:04 **

I watched as the swirling golden portal appeared before us and I began to move towards it, suddenly my forward movement was stopped and I stumbled backwards, landing into Nightwing's arms, I could feel my cheeks warm a little due to the extremely close proximity to my crush.

"Nalah, I'll talk to him," Nightwing told me, as he held me back from charging through. Reluctantly, I nodded and we continued forward entering into the War World, Captain Atom, Blue, Green, and Fate were all before me, but I zeroed in on Blue, as he had apparently told the other three that the rest of the Team were missing.

"Alright, what happened? What happened to the rest of my Team?" Nightwing asked, his voice conveyed the anger and fear he felt for their lives. My cerulean eyes were boring into Blue holding him firmly in place with the anger that swirled within them.

"It's all my fault," Blue admitted as he stepped forward, sorrow coursing his voice.

"That assessment is inaccurate," Green stated, using logic to make Blue feel better. Nightwing folded his arms waiting for the explanation as was I.

"We had won. We were all here in this bay and Wonder Girl had Mongul hogtied. Then suddenly a Boom tube opened up right beneath our feet, I flew up and out it was instinct you know, but before I could do anything else the Boom Tube closed and the others were gone," Blue explained but something didn't seem right.

"What about Gwen- why didn't she fly?" I questioned, knowing that Gwen could control the air.

"She did but she also tried to drag Impulse out, however she told us she didn't have the control like you did and the drag of the Boom Tube sucked her in," Blue explained. I stared at him for a little bit before sighing and averting my head, Nightwing was tapping away on his holo-computer.

"Definitely reading traces of Boom Tube activity," Nightwing revealed. I looked at the dark hero.

"We think Mongul may have opened the Boom tube as a means of escape, gaining the Team as captives in the bargain. The Team and worse," Captain Atom theorised.

"Impulse had the crystal key," Blue explained. I realised exactly what the worse bit of Captain Atom's statement was.

"So, the priority is making sure that no one uses it to reactivate the War World. Captain Marvel and Rocket are already guarding the key chamber and the Justice League will continue guarding it in shifts until the key is found and the threat is ended," Captain Atom explained. I didn't know why but something felt… off in the air around us, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"It's all my fault," Blue repeated.

"Stop, you didn't to anything wrong. We'll figure this out, for now-," Nightwing comforted until Green cut him off.

"I will ensure he gets home safely," Green added in, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder but Blue pulled back.

"No! I want to stay, I want to help," Blue protested. His eyes pleaded with us to let him stay with us.

"You will help, but right now you need rest, sleep. Go," Nightwing gently ordered the armoured hero. Fate opened up a portal and the two Beetles left with Blue giving one final apology but Nightwing told him that whoever did it would be the sorry ones.

I whispered to Nightwing that I wanted to talk to him alone, thus Nightwing told the other two to go on ahead and once they we're gone he turned to look at me, wondering what I wanted to say to him.

"Did Blue seem off to you?" I asked him. Nightwing turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "He just seemed different, I don't know but everything he said, it felt… I don't know," I finished, unsure of how to describe my feelings about the whole event.

"I know what you mean. So how about we do some detective work," Nightwing stated. I looked at him to see him smiling, I giggled excited at the thought of helping him. Nightwing chuckled at my enthusiasm and we began to search for any clues.

_***Young Justice***_

Some time passed by and Nightwing was walking along the upper levels whilst I walked around the lower area looking for something, however I continued to feel the residual tingle of magic in the air. But if it was a simply wind control, then it should have dissipated by now, I pulled Grimoire out and followed Grimoire to the exact location of the magic which was below a catwalk.

"Nalah what's up?" Nightwing called down to me. I closed Grimoire and looked up to him.

"I keep feeling a magical tingle, but if Gwen did only manipulate the air that it should have dissipated by now. So the question is what other magic did she use?" I asked. Nightwing understood what I meant, crouching down I placed my hand on the ground and gathered my magic.

"_Hidden from eyes, yet felt by minds. Let my eyes see what my mind does feel_," I chanted and once I finished a portal opened up. I blinked in surprise at the magic that had appeared.

"Nalah, is that what I think it is?" Nightwing asked. I waved my hand, closing the portal before looking up at my companion.

"That was a defiantly a portal. But it doesn't make sense for Gwen to summon one as they're mainly used for transportation or escape. I know that this doesn't fit with Blue's story so what else might not?" I asked, confusion washing over me as I realised that the armoured hero might have been lying to us.

"She could have used it to get from the key chamber to here but you're right something is definitely off about this whole thing. Keep looking," Nightwing told me. I nodded and proceeded to float up to the roof to look for any clues that might have come from above. 

"Nalah, I found something!" Nightwing called out. I rushed over to, and found him crouched on the floor, I bent down beside him and I saw that in the ground were to jagged marks that cut into the ground.

"They look like staple marks," I said. Nightwing looked at me, confusion on his face.

"Me, Superboy and Blue went out one night to go after two members of Intergang and when we caught them, Blue locked them down with staples however we left them alone for a few minutes and they were catatonic, we pulled out the staples to take them to a hospital and they left the similar marks to these ones," I explained.

Nightwing looked around before he headed over to the air lock, I followed after him wondering what he had seen. I looked over to the side and saw that a control panel was cracked and damaged.

"Air lock's damaged," Nightwing muttered. He then crouched down opposite to the damaged control panel and pulled out a boomerang shaped device. "Robin's birdarang?" Nightwing questioned.

"Blue didn't mention a battle taking place," I recalled what the boy had said, as I looked at the weapon. "So why would Robin have thrown it if he didn't have to?" I asked the dark hero.

"Good question," Nightwing replied and began to scan the weapon. "You know you're good at this detective work," Nightwing comment. I blushed at his compliment.

"I learnt from you," I replied shyly. Before he could reply the scan found something, found on one of the wings were little blue robot bug-like things.

"Birdarang must have scratched Blue's armour," Nightwing stated, as he closed down the computer. This information confused me even more about Blue's story.

"We still don't know why this all happened. Why is the air lock damaged? Why did Robin throw a birdarang? Why did Blue lie to us? More importantly, what really happened and where is the Team?" I listed off the questions I had. Nightwing turned to me an eyebrow raised.

"You think Blue lied?" Nightwing asked. I nodded and sighed rubbing my face.

"He didn't tell us about a battle in the docking bay, and we know from the reports they were discovered en route to their targets, thus a battle couldn't have occurred at the beginning of mission. Also Blue didn't mention anything about Gwen using a portal and I highly doubt she would have used a portal for such short distance travel means, she's far too serious to do that," I theorised.

"Which means if you're right and Blue is lying to us, someone else probably opened the Boom tube and that person might actually have the crystal key," Nightwing finished my theory. I smiled at him and his brilliant mind.

"See, I told you I learnt from you but I'm not as good," I admitted. Nightwing patted my shoulder and we continued to look around for any more clues as to what truly transpired in the docking bay.

_***Young Justice***_

**Blüdhaven**

**May 28****th**** 20:04 EDT **

I stood in the new home – which was a warehouse – we lived in since Mt. Justice's destruction, glaring at the screen before me. It showed the Reach Ambassador who had talked earlier at a press conference in New York.

"And in my role as the Reach's ambassador to your world, I want to take this opportunity to thank this great hero. A hero who almost single-handily saved the planet Earth from the War World. He saved your lives, he saved our lives, ladies and gentlemen I give you Blue Beetle," The ambassador praised and then that traitor walked on to the stage.

During the investigation Nigthwing figured out that Blue had attacked the group and he had used the Boom Tube to transport the Team some where else and I could only guess that Gwen had been able to get away thanks to the portal however it's destination wasn't set for a certain place, meaning it was for a certain person, meaning that Gwen could be anywhere on Earth.

Nightwing who had been twisting the birdarang in his hands ended up snapping it upon seeing the traitor walk on stage acting as if he was a hero when he was truly a monster. He began to talk but red mist clouded my eyes and I turned and slammed my fist into the wall causing a dent to appear.

"Nalah, don't worry we'll stop him," Nightwing vowed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled before kissing his cheek, suddenly banging echoed through the building. We prepared for an assault, in case it was Blue Beetle, but when we opened the door M'gann was on the other side.

"I know the truth, that Artemis is alive and she's with Aqualad working as a deep cover agent," M'gann blurted out before she realised I was there.

"What? Artemis is dead, how can she be- Robin what is going on?" I asked the leader who sighed and looked at me.

"I guess I'll have to tell you now," Nightwing said and he shot a sheepish M'gann a disapproving look


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 13: - The Hunt

**Taos**

**May 29****th ****20:08 MDT **

I pushed my foot off the ground and let the momentum carry me forward, my black hair flapped in the breeze, as my blue eyes locked on my target. When I got close I pushed up and slammed my leg through the Reach sign, shattering it into splinters, using the wind I landed easily back onto the skateboard, smirking.

I looked around to see the runaways using their powers, which they had managed to develop quiet well, to destroy any and all Reach products or advertisements. They had allowed me to join up with them after I had recovered from my portal travelling, upon discovering that Blue Beetle was being praised as a hero I had kind of blew up a sign post, we all gathered around Tye who was probably even more angry than me about this development.

"Ah nice one. Tye, you are seriously getting a handle on your power," Virgil compliment.

"Thanks, Vergil. But I'd rather get a handle on the scarab that turned my man Jamie into the Reach's little blue puppet," Tye stated, anger coursing through his voice. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at him and I held his gaze.

"Believe me, I know how you feel. Those monsters took away my friends and I'll save them no matter what," I told Tye. He placed his hand over mine and we smiled at each other before a phone ringing broke the silence. We all turned to face Ed, who had pulled out his phone and Luthor appeared on the screen.

"I wonder if the Reach can appreciate the irony of their own creations working against them," Luthor stated, as if this very fact was amusing to him.

"Hey, they did not create us, they kidnapped us," Ed protested, as we gathered around him.

"And experimented on us against our will," Tye added in. I looked at Asami and we both shook our heads at the boys, Asami was learning to understand English very well, especially since that was the language most of us spoke half the time.

"And with that in mind, if you truly want to hit the Reach where it hurts, I believe I can show you the way," Luthor said. I took the phone so that I could talk to him.

"What do you mean, Luthor?" I asked the businessman. Upon discovering my presence he had been indifferent, but I could tell that he was annoyed that I was around them.

"I believe it would be prudent for us to talk in private, lest the Reach over hear our plans," Luthor advised. I nodded, agreeing with him and he hung up. I told the other to head back to the house and we did.

We arrived back at he house and inside was Luthor already on a laptop but next to it was a rectangular, dark red and black box with blue lines on the top and around the edges with lighter red spots on the top as well.

"It's called father box. It can open a Boom tube or a gateway to the War World and back again, it has also been programmed to locate Kryptonian DNA," Luthor explained. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the extent of his preparations.

"Kryptonian? You mean you're sending us after Superman?" Virgil questioned, his voice filled with shock and a little annoyance.

"No, he's sending us after Superboy," I replied, everyone looked at me, before turning back to the laptop.

"Correct. Superboy is one of nine young heroes captured by the Reach," Luthor explained. An image appeared showing the pictures of the rest of the Team that were captured.

"Those guys saved us from the Reach!" Virgil exclaimed, in shock. My body stiffened at the fact that Luthor knew that they had been captured, it wasn't something I thought he would actually know about.

"Precisely. Care to return the favour? And in the process strike a critical blow against the Reach" Luthor questioned.

"Dude, you're asking us to go into the War World and rescue superheroes. If they got caught what chance do we have?" Tye pointed out.

"I'm not leaving my Team behind. I'm going after them alone or with another team, it doesn't matter to me," I gave my answer. No hesitation was present in my voice, everyone snapped their heads towards me, shock plastered across their faces.

"Misión suicida!" Ed exclaimed in Spanish.

"Kamikaze!" Asami also added in Japanese. I knew exactly what those statements meant, I was being suicidal, but I couldn't let sit here any more whilst Blue was being praised as a hero and if I was going to save him, I would need help.

"I'm in," Virgil said. My head snapped towards the dark skinned boy, in surprise that he would offer to go with me, even when the other three thought it was a bad idea, everyone else also turned to stare at him. "There's no way the Reach expects us, with the element of surprise and our powers we're the only ones who might actually stand a chance. Besides we owe them and Gwen," Virgil argued his point

"My thoughts exactly," Luthor stated. I looked at the other three waiting for their answers.

"Fine," Tye agreed

"You had me at 'we owe them'," Ed replied, Asami gave no reply but by picking up and asking Luthor how Father Box worked, it gave us all the answer we need, she was coming.

"The War World's shielding prevents Father Box was pinpointing Superboy's exact location from Earth, but it can Boom Tube you to within a few miles of it. Once you're inside it will lead you directly to Superboy and the others, then when you're ready it can bring you all home. Simply ask, Asami, and it will obey," Luthor explained.

"The War World please," Asami spoke. Then the feeling of falling overcame us all and we fell into a glowing tunnel. We all landed rather harshly on the floor, I looked around and saw that we were most definitely inside the War World, however before any of us could move Reach soldiers surrounded us, we all stood up and faced them.

"Hello," Asami greeted nervously. I felt like smacking the Asian girl, considering that now was not the time for pleasantries.

"Oh we give up, we give up. Please don't hurt us, it was stupid to come here, stupid, stupid, stupid. I knew this wouldn't work, we are so sorry," Virgil cried out, as he crouched down to his knees and held his hands behind his head.

"He's right we don't want any trouble. We just want to go home," Ed added, also taking Virgil's positon. Asami and Tye quickly followed, I, however, remained standing. The guards pointed their weapons at me and clicked.

"Sorry but I _**don't **_bow to the Reach," I said, before I placed my hand on Tye's head and jumped around slamming my feet into the guard's chest, which sent him flying back, all of the guards pointed their weapons at me but I smirked undaunted.

"Fooled you," I heard Virgil state, before a loud clanging sound went out. I turned only to see another guard was down thanks to Virgil. Ed teleported above, whilst Asami used her chi waves to take down three other guards, Tye activated his astral form.

"Oh, you gone and done it now, gone and woke up the big man," Virgil said. The guards fired blasts at him but they did nothing, Tye swept his hand across knocking the guards off. I felt a guard walk up behind me, however I flung my fist back knocking him out, the others swiftly dealt with the rest of the guards but then a tram arrived with more Reach.

"Ed, Sam, Tye, Gwen, time to go," Virgil advised as he grabbed the sewer lid he rode on. We all stared to run out of there, I twisted around in the air and I threw electricity at them, it slammed into the nearest guards and sent them flying backwards.

The rest began to fire at us, Ed teleported to avoid the blast, however one of the blasts caught his skateboard and he went over the edge. I began to fly over there to save him only to see him teleport back up and knock the guards over the side.

"That's what you get for blasting my board," Ed called down. I chuckled at his sentence, before the others all gathered where the two of where standing, I realised that they had developed their powers considerably since last I saw them, and since I arrived I had given them some advice allowing them to advance even more.

"Dude, did we know you're uh… Longshadow was laser proof," Vergil stated. However Tye groaned in pain and held his chest.

"More like laser resistant. Those beams stung," Tye explained. I walked over and placed my hand on his chest and sent healing waves into his body. "Um… thanks, Gwen, that feels better," Tye said. I smiled at him in response, Asami then pulled out Father Box.

"Superboy please," Asami said. Father Box began to bleep before stopping. "This way," Asami called, before taking off, we all followed the Asian girl through the death trap.

"Hey, Gwen, when we save your friends what are you going to do?" Tye asked as we searched. I mentally froze having never considered what to do after freeing the Team except for stopping Blue Beetle and the Reach, but it did seem important to decide.

"I'll probably re-join the Team, but I'll speak to Nightwing about taking you four in," I informed them. This caused the four to look at me confused.

"What do you mean, amigo?" Ed asked. I thought of how to phrase my answer so as to not inadvertently insult them. They were still sensitive about Star and the Reach thus I avoided those topics

"I mean, getting you guys a spot on the Team," I answered. This made the four stop moving and causing me to run smack into Tye, who grabbed my hand to stop me from falling.

"You can do that?" Virgil asked surprised. I giggled at their faces, before composing myself again.

"Well, maybe not by myself but I know someone who'll be able to convince him to accept you guys," I answered. They remained still for a moment, before we began to run on again, but I could see that they were all contemplating my words.

We eventually arrived at a locked door, Tye activated his astral form and pulled the door open, inside was a shocking sight. Column after column of hexagonal cells filled the room, top to bottom. As we walked into the room, I saw that inside some of these cells were the Team and all of them were asleep yet floating.

"Oh man. There they are," Virgil whispered in shock. I noticed, Robin and Batgirl were missing their belts, Wonder Girl was missing her lasso and Guardian was missing his shield.

"It looks like they're frozen," Ed stated, although he sounded unsure about that fact. I floated up to the cell with Impulse in it, I rested my hand against the red barrier preventing me from touching him.

"They're in stasis and you will join them soon enough," Black Beetle spoke form behind us. I turned to face him and floated down in front of the four runaways.

"You'll have to kill me first, bug," I told the warrior. He clicked in annoyance at seeing me.

"That's too bad, little brother was so looking forward to killing you himself," Black taunted.

"Guys, I saw this guy take down all these heroes on the Reach ship," Virgil warned.

"Please don't let that stop you from attacking me. I could use the exercise," Black taunted.

"Virgil's right. You guys need to get out of here," I told them. My eyes remained trained on Black watching him for his next move.

"_No_," Both Asami and Ed replied in their native dialects. Before I could force them to leave Tye jumped forward but Black easily knocked him down and fired his sonic cannon at him, dissolving the astral form.

"Please tell me he did not just take out our big gun in three seconds flat," Ed begged the other. I stepped forward and fired mana bolts at him, burning his armour in various places.

"He didn't, because magic is a scarab's major weakness," I replied. Black launched his sonic cannon at us, we scattered but he managed to hit Asami and Virgil, luckily me and Ed had been able to avoid the blasts.

"So much for exercise," Black complained. I knew that Black was stronger than the Blue I faced in the future and without my tonfa I was extremely unsettled about going into close combat with any Beetle.

"Alright, meat, might as well teleport yourselves into a stasis cell and save me the trouble," Black stated as he flew about looking for us. I dropped from my position onto another cell, my footfalls silent due to the wind easing my landing. It was then that I saw a laser fly out and smash Black's jet pack causing him to spiral towards the ground.

I then saw Arsenal drop down and rush over to the door which had encroaching Reach soldiers but he closed the door on them. I gritted my teeth and flew over to where he was a grabbed his shirt collar.

"You abandoned me and Superboy to Blue just because you were scared," I yelled at him, rage coursing through me.

"I refused to be taken hostage again and you managed to get away, thus you were fine. Now how about we deal with Black?" Arsenal suggested. I pushed him back and glared at him.

"I'll deal with Black, but you're next," I hissed at him. Ed then appeared next to us.

"Gracias amigo. Um… who are you?" Ed asked. Arsenal then handed him a Reach weapon before turning to face the encroaching Black Beetle.

"The guy who'll save your butts if you listen carefully," Arsenal replied. I barked a laughed and he looked at disapprovingly.

"Do you know anything about fighting a Beetle?" I asked. Arsenal stumbled over his words for an answer before he finally gave up and fell silent. "Thought so," I muttered before gathering my thoughts and devising a strategy.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Arsenal snapped as Black continued to approach us like a lion stalking its prey… except this prey had teeth and claws just like the lion.

"Use your smaller stature to outmanoeuvre him, he won't be able to hold off three attacks if we keep moving. Ed, utilise your teleportation as much as possible. Also if you see an exposed part blast it, the more damage we do to the body underneath the more likely we are to walk away with all our limbs intact. Understood?" I ordered. Both boys nodded their heads and I ordered them to attack.

Black Beetle then flew towards us, the other dived to the side but I jumped up, raised my leg and charged my foot with electricity before bringing it down onto his back. He roared in pain as he fell to the ground, using his back as a springboard I pushed off and flipped over to Asami and Vergil.

After waking up the other three and telling them the plan, we truly began to engage Black. After he was knocked down again, he retaliated with a plasma blast at Arsenal, I pulled the plasma away from him and threw it back at Black.

He attempted to fire a sonic blast at me, but Ed hit him from behind and dodged the sonic attack by teleporting and hitting him again. Tye then back-handed him into a wall, he fired a sonic cannon at the astral form, pushing it backwards. Virgil used his electromagnetism to throw an empty stasis cell at Black who blasted it apart with a sonic attack.

I jumped up and launched mana bolts at him burning away the armour, he spun around and launched crystals at me which Virgil block with his lid, Asami then slammed into him from behind, using her chi. He attempted to blast at her but Ed blasted him before he could and then Tye punched him sending him crashing into some stasis cells before falling to the floor.

"I am starting to get annoyed," Black declared. I smirked before landing in front of him.

"Good, because I'm done playing," I responded. I then pulled out Grimoire and cracked her open to a powerful spell that my mother had left behind for me.

"_Wind, Water, Shadow, Wood, Thunder, Fire, Earth, Light, Ice and Metal. Here this call spirits of earth and moon, come serve last of us, come and serve your last priestess_," I chanted calling upon all the powers of the elements. A surge of magic burst forth from Grimoire and the ten elements swarmed towards Black slamming into him.

Black cried in pain as the different elements inflicted ever changing pain upon him, I felt my body grow weak from the immense mana I used for the spell. I began to fall until a hand grabbed me, I looked to see Tye's astral form setting me back onto my feet. A loud banging sound was heard but we all had to dodge when Black resumed his attack on us, however something off to the side caught his attention.

"Mongul, this is all your fault!" He cried out. I looked over and saw through my slightly blurred vision that the mad war lord had indeed been released from his stasis cell, Black's cry caught his attention as he stood up.

"Reach," Mongul spoke, disgust coursing through his voice. The two then charged at each other and began to fight. We all gathered around each other as we watched the two alien towers battle.

"You guys free the Team- there's something else I need to do," Arsenal ordered. I motioned for the runaways to follow me and I began to hack into the cell holding Impulse. I eventually cracked into it and the red barrier disappeared, I immediately grabbed a hold of Impulse and shook his shoulder.

"Impulse wake up, come on, wake up, Blue's feeling the mode, so come on and wake up already," I called to the unconscious speedster. I could feel the others looking at me but I ignored them. Impulse groaned before cracking his eyes open.

"Gweny, that you?" Impulse groggily asked. I smiled and gently punched is shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I asked the speedster who just smiled. I pulled out an elixir and fed it to him, before moving on to Bumblebee and Wonder Girl, they all quickly regained their energy before helping me get everyone else out. Arsenal then returned with everyone's missing equipment.

"I say we get going before one of them wins," I suggested and everyone began to follow me to the exit. "Beyond this door is a group of Reach soldiers so be prepared to fight," I advised before opening the door only to see a surprising scene… on the floor were the Reach soldiers all knocked out and behind them were Nightwing, Miss Martian and Silver Sorceress along with Sphere.

"Hey, fearless leader, better late than never," Arsenal greeted Nightwing, whose face remained as calm as always.

"Everyone safe?" Nightwing asked. I rushed up to him and looked back to see Mongul and Black still fighting.

"For the moment. But I say we leave now, before either of them is declared a winner," I stated. Nightwing asked about the crystal key but Arsenal said it was gone, we were then ordered to move out and we rushed towards the docking bay.

"All aboard, we're almost home free," M'gann declared as she ushered everyone on to the Bio-ship which had been docked since Blue betrayed us. I tapped Nightwing on the shoulder and motioned for him to step over to the side.

"Nightwing, if it wasn't for those four I would have made it this far. They deserve to be on the Team," I told the leader. He looked at them then at me and nodded before heading over to them.

"Think congratulations are in order. No training, no guidance and you pulled it off. When we get back, after a de-brief, there might be a place for all of you with the Team," Nightwing informed the four runaways.

"Wow, really?" Virgil asked as if he still couldn't believe it even though I told him I would try to get them a place.

"So now that we've saved your butts, you're cool with us not being Star Labs guinea pigs," Tye argued back, obviously still annoyed about the whole incident.

"I didn't like the idea but Dr Dorado refused to listen to my advice. He refused to let his son become a hero," Nalah interjected and everyone turned to look at her. They looked between me and Nalah with confused faces before looking at each other and fell silent but I could see questions swirling in their eyes.

"Before we head back we need to talk about Blue Beetle. He betrayed us," Arsenal exclaimed. However that didn't sit well with me and neither did it sit well with Bumblebee.

"Look who's talking. Last thing I remember is you blowing an air lock without warning, which nearly got us killed and absolutely guaranteed our capture," Bumblebee exclaimed. I decided to add in my two-cents as well.

"Not to mention that after that stunt, you abandoned me to Blue Beetle's mercy. I barely had enough oxygen to cast the portal spell because you were too much of a coward to fight back," I stated.

"Hey after eight years on ice, there's no way I was getting grabbed again. And in case you haven't noticed my escape resulted in you being free to stop here and complain. So how about a thank you?" Arsenal argued back to both me and Bumblebee.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. And the fact that you were asleep for eight years is hardly something to complain about," Nalah stated. Arsenal whirled around to face her.

"How dare you-," Arsenal began to yell, before Nalah lifted him up off his feet silencing him instantly.

"Trying being asleep for 1500 years, losing everyone you every knew, losing your knowledge of the world around you, losing your way of life, being thrust into a strange and scary world and then you can complain, because I've been there and done that," Nalah hissed before letting him go and boarding the Bio-ship.

"You're right, Arsenal, thank you and after we get back to Earth, you're off the team," Nightwing stated. I sighed, having known it would come to this considering what Arsenal had done… twice now.

"Wait, wait a minute!" Tye called out. I looked at the four in surprise that they were protesting to Arsenal's treatment.

"Even with Gwen's help- if it wasn't for Arsenal we wouldn't have rescued anyone," Virgil argued. I remained silent waiting for Nightwing to argue back.

"That may be, but this isn't the first time he's pulled this kind of stunt. Intentionally endangering the lives of teammates to further his own agenda or guard against his own personal demons. It's unacceptable so until you can prove yourself a team player, you have no place on this team. Now let's get aboard and get out of here, we'll discuss this further when we're not behind enemy lines," Nightwing informed the quintet and he headed onto the Bio-ship.

"Sounds like there's nothing left to discuss," Ed stated. I looked at the four wondering what they were going to do.

"See, we don't need your help getting back to Earth or your offer to join the team. We have our own way of doing things," Virgil told Nightwing

"What do you say bro, want to ride with us?" Tye asked. Arsenal agreed and then Tye turned to me. "Gwen, you coming?" Tye asked, I looked at them before turning to the Bio-ship. Behind Nightwing I saw Impulse looking at me and the runaways, a look of pure sadness was etched onto his youthful face.

"I can't. I have a mission to complete and a promise I made to you to fulfill," I answered. Tye's eyes widened before he nodded in understanding.

"You know, girl, you're always welcome to join us again," Virgil said. I smiled at them.

"_Goodbye, Gwen-san_," Asami said.

"_Goodbye, Asami-san_," I responded in turn. Asami then pulled out Father Box and they returned to Earth using it. I went on to the bio-ship only to be hugged by Impulse.

"I'm glad you're not going," Impulse whispered. I returned the hug and smiled at the young boy.

"I could never leave you, little brother," I responded, as I tightened my grip on him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language. **

**A small warning ahead of time this chapter will be changing point of view between Nalah and Gwen.**

Chapter 14: - Intervention

**Blüdhaven**

**May 30****th**** 06:21 EDT **

The Bio-ship docked underneath the warehouse and everyone disembarked, most of us were still whelmed from most of the group capture. We entered into the main area and as Nightwing approached the main console, Impulse darted over to him followed quickly by Gwen.

"Look, I know this missing key is important but we need to focus on-," Impulse began to argue, before another report about Blue came on. I sighed knowing that Impulse wanted to save his friend but at the moment everyone was tired and we need time to re-cooperate before thinking about a new attack plan. The reporter stated that Blue was to receive the medal of valour for 'saving' the Earth from the War World.

"That's a lot of good press for a traitor," Robin hissed, venom coursing through the young hero's voice.

"Hey! Don't blame Blue he's just as much a captive of the Reach as we were. We have to set him free, you know before he conquers the Earth and enslaves all mankind," Impulse argued. I looked at Gwen as she stared at the image of Blue a strange look swirled within her eyes.

"Hey, did you master the technique yet?" Batgirl whispered to me. I looked at the female bat, before realising what she meant, I nodded my head before clearing my throat attracting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, do you remember what me and Batgirl told you guys a few months ago, about the temple in Bialya?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and nodded but a confusion was evident on their faces. "I can do it," I declared, confidence surging through my voice. Their faces gained a look of relief and hope, especially the faces of Impulse and Priestess.

Impulse, Priestess, and Batgirl were set to recon Blue's movements and his daily life, hero or civilian – although the later was less apparent – so that Nightwing could devise a plan.

There was a news report of Blue having taken down the Toy Maker in Metropolis – the town normal protected by Superman – and I knew right away something was wrong with him.

He wasn't talking like Jamie, he spoke in English all the time whilst Jamie would integrate Spanish into his sentences, also his entire speech pattern was far too… formal for Jamie. It was became obvious to both me and Nightwing that he was being control by either his scarab, the ambassador or both on them.

_***Young Justice **_

**El Paso**

**June 13****th**** 20:40 MDT**

A few days had passed since we re-group and now our plan was being put into action, Myself, Batgirl, Impulse, Priestess, Zatanna, and Rocket followed from up above using the roofs of the buildings to keep track of Blue as he flew by, I looked at Batgirl and Impulse and nodded.

Batgirl and Impulse jumped over to another building and the female bat fired a grapple which latched onto Blue's leg and she began to pull him in.

"Batgirl, what are you doing? You know this won't hold us," Blue snapped at the heroine.

"It'll hold for a couple seconds and a couple seconds…," Batgirl declared but trailed off.

"…is more than I need," Impulse finished as he rushed up the rope. Blue engaged his jet pack but he wasn't able to get away before Impulse jumped on his back and the rope snapped. Impulse then began to vibrate the jet pack, causing it to fall apart and forcing Blue to begin to fall, whilst Impulse escaped unharmed. The rest of us jumped over to a building that over looked the area where Blue had landed, Batgirl jumped down and tossed a pellet at Blue.

"Sweet dreams, Blue," Batgirl spoke as the pellets released sleeping gas. We all watched and waited for what might happen next, when two staples shot out of the gas and pinned Batgirl to a tree. Impulse rushed over and slammed into Blue knocking him down.

As Blue was going to get up, Impulse rushed over and knocked him down again. I looked over and noticed that Priestess had a confused look on her face I tapped her shoulder and she look at me, I motioned with my hands for her to speak.

"I don't know why Blue's scarab isn't able to track Impulse after all Black's scarab was able to, and all scarabs possess the same function," Priestess whispered. I looked down to see that Blue had rolled over and had his staple gun out.

"Maybe Jamie's fighting it. Which will make our plan all the easier," I replied. Priestess looked at me, hope swirling in her eyes, I glanced back down in time to see Blue pin Impulse with his staples, I watched as Blue activated his blades.

"Now!" I ordered in a whispered voice. Rocket jumped down and activated her powers which managed to trap Blue in a bubble just in time to prevent him from kill Impulse, Blue, attempted to hammer his way out with his maces.

He eventually stopped attacking and I knew he was preparing to bust out, thus the three of us jumped down and cast the same spell thus creating three more layers of protection and cancelling out the sonic attack he attempting to use as it bounced through the bubble.

"We've reinforced Rocket's bubble with our magics. Blue's not going anywhere," Zatanna informed Nightwing, before casting another spell to free Impulse and Batgirl. Priestess walked up to the bubble and knocked on it catching Blue's attention.

"You didn't really think we didn't have a Plan B?" Priestess taunted before heading over to Impulse and picking him up. I helped Batgirl to stand up whilst Rocket and Zatanna began to load the bubble onto the Super Cycle. We flew across the ocean, heading towards our destination, with the bubble floating behind us.

"Enjoy your advantage while you can. The Reach track my every move, and when we're through with you there won't be enough left for a DNA identification," Blue threatened. I rolled my eyes unintimidated.

"Well if we're trading threats here's mine," Priestess stated. She stood up and flew over to the bubble. "Once we get Jamie back, I will hunt you down and slowly drain the mana until you are nothing but a lifeless husk," Gwen hissed before she settled down next to Impulse. I looked at Blue but he didn't look phased only a little annoyed.

"Tell me our destination and I'll make your deaths painless," Blue threated again. Me, Zatanna and Rocket exchanged an unimpressed look before returning to our objective

_***Young Justice* **_

**Bialya**

**June 14 05:19 UTC+2 **

We flew passed a Biayla military area, before descending into a canyon area, Batgirl activated the lasers of Sphere and fired blasting a part of the cliff face only to reveal an underground bunker. I raised my eyebrow in surprise having never heard about this place in any mission reports or my mother's journals, we entered only to encounter guards.

"We've got company, and I'm otherwise occupied maintaining this bubble around Blue," Rocket exclaimed.

"Chillax, Rock, we're prepared for Queen Bee's tin soldiers," Impulse eased, as he prepared to launch himself at them. However Silver beat him to it by raising the guns into the air and crushing them, he looked back at Nalah pouting.

"Hey, I was going to do that," Impulse complained. I rolled by eyes at the young boy's immature nature.

"You can still knock them out," Silver offered. Impulse took it and launched himself knocking the soldiers out, before slamming into a giant, red haired, woman with vines tattooed on her left arm.

"Hey, hey. Let go, let go," Impulse struggled. We were then tossed to the ground by a monstrous creature. I flipped onto my feet.

"Rocket, how's the force bubble?" Batgirl questioned, worry coursing through her tone.

"Holding, but I'm a sitting duck here," Rocket exclaimed. She managed to dodge in time, to avoid being turned into a puddle of goo by Shimmer who could melt anything she melt touched thanks to the Reach. Unfortunately, she managed to melt part of the floor causing a large gaping hole to appear.

"You were fools to bring us here. Queen Bee is our ally and her minions will destroy you," Blue declared. I was beginning to get annoyed with listening to scarab speaking, I used the wind to blast the monster away from me as I pulled out new tonfa which Nalah and Nightwing had gotten for me.

"If only these bubbles were sound proof," Rocket complained. I agreed with her sentiment. Shimmer charged toward Rocket but Batgirl tackled her and they began to fight in hand to hand combat. I jumped over and began to fight the meta-human.

Batgirl kicked her away and she was then met by the monster and woman being flung at her, courtesy of Zatanna, and they were all forced down the hole. Silver rushed over and she used the earth to close of the opening.

"Girlfriend some day you have to tell me how you figure out those backwards words so fast," Rocket stated as she floated down with Blue behind her.

"Maybe backwards is my native tongue," Zatanna answered.

"Seriously?" Rocket asked.

"It's possible, after all my mother taught me Anglo-Saxon long before I learnt modern English," I answered.

"Come on, let's get to work," Batgirl pushed. We all gathered and headed up to the structure above us, it was crumbling but I could defiantly see that it was the remnants of an ancient temple.

"Here," Nalah gestured to a spot below the image of a scarab.

"Are you sure you have the power to do this?" I asked Nalah. She turned to me, confidence and purpose shone in her eyes.

"No, but I'm going to summon someone who can," Nalah admitted as she head over to the image and entered a meditative trance.

"Don't worry, Priestess. Silver can do this, I know it," Zatanna reassured. I looked at the magician and nodded, I knew Nalah was strong, stronger than another other pagan magic user in history.

The sounds of a jet pack attracted my attention and the others, we all turned only to see Green Beetle fly up from a lower down ledge, he activated his blade and charged towards us.

"They all die now!" Green declared. Sphere flew up and slammed him to the side forcing him down to the floor.

"Guys, this is all on you. I still got my own Beetle to hold and Silver's smack in the middle of her mystic trance," Rocket called out us. I smirked eager to take down Green for what he did to Blue.

"Fine by me," I replied and charged at the Martian and kicked him in the chest, forcing him back even more.

"Oh great, as if our butts haven't been kicked by one Beetle already," Impulse complained.

"But this Beetle comes with his own personal kryptonite. Go!" Batgirl ordered. I ducked in time to dodge the pellet which burst into flames. Impulse used his speed to wrap the fire around the Martian Beetle and I added in my mana to give it magical properties making it even more devastating.

"Ha, ha. Crash! Those Martian's really can't take the heat" Impulse cried out in glee as we fell back to flank Batgirl.

"I know, but stay alert. He has other skills to compensate," Batgirl warned us. My eyes remained focused on the Beetle, I saw him begin to sink into the floor and I scowled.

"He's density shifting," I warned. However it came too late and a sonic pulse hit us form behind, we landed on the floor with a harsh thud. I pushed myself up and around, just in time to see Green Beetle be buried underneath a green elephant with a red and white collar.

Beast Boy was shoved off by Green but Bumblebee stung him directly in his eyes, Wonder Girl then flew up and lassoed Green Beetle. I smirked the plan had worked, we had stationed some heroes outside of the temple as early reinforcements so that Blue and Green wouldn't be prepared for them.

"You can thank us later," Robin announced as he dropped down and kicked him in the face. I pushed myself up and managed to sweep his feet out from underneath him, forcing him to fall to the floor. Green launched his sonic cannon and it blasted Wonder girl, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy backwards.

"Uh, Silver we're on the clock here," Rocket called out to the mediating sorceress. Zatanna had remained back to defend the two preoccupied heroes whilst we ran interference.

"_Ancient one of time long since passed, here this cry and rise up, restore this temple to its previous splendour and bestow upon me your might_," Nalah chanted. Suddenly something blue began to glow on the pillar in the centre, looking closely I realised it was a scarab, it flew out and landed on Nalah's forehead and blue aura surrounded her whilst a shining blue figure appeared behind her.

"Wicked," I heard Rocket whispered in awe. Suddenly the temple began to rebuild itself and the scarab behind Nalah was covered in a glowing blue light which then bathed the entire temple in blue light.

"_Tekcor won_!" Zatanna called out and the force bubble around Blue was dropped. He stood up and both Blue and Green prepared to attack Nalah.

"_Being of purity and light, cleanse these trapped beings of all that is evil and wicked_," Nalah chanted.

"Impulse!" I yelled out. The speedster darted to his feet and rushed over to Green and he managed to throw Green into Blue, just in time to save Nalah from the plasma blast, as Green's body blocked the attacks, and to get Green into the purification range.

A blinding blue light engulfed the area were Nalah had mediated, I raised my arm to cover my eyes. The light eventually faded and Blue and Green were on the floor, Nalah's blue aura faded away and the scarab fell from her forehead smashing into pieces, she then began to fall but Impulse managed to catch her.

"Nalah, you ok? Did it work?" Impulse asked as he set her on her legs. I rushed up to the older sorceress, then Blue and Green stood up. "Or are we back to square one? Who controls the Beetles?" Impulse asked, as we looked at the two Beetles nervously.

"Lets' find out. _Leaver ohw slortnoc ruoy sbaracs_!" Zatanna chanted and the armour on both Beetles melted away to reveal Jamie and the true form of Green Beetle. "It worked. Jamie and B'arzz O'oomm are back in control of their own bodies," Zatanna sighed with relief.

"It's true. I can feel it, I'm free of the Reach for real this time," Jamie announced almost as it he couldn't believe it himself.

"You're 100% sure. Because we've been through this before," Batgirl asked, uncertainty swimming through her words.

"I'm certain of it," Nalah responded as she walked forward. I hugged Impulse in thanks for saving Nalah and he laughed at my action.

"Reading no external signals since Silver worked her mojo. Neither Beetle is in contact with the Reach," Robin announced.

"Hey, hermano, congrats," Impulse congratulated. Jamie walked up to Nalah and hugged her.

"Thank you," he said. Nalah smiled at the Spanish boy, I then hugged the Spanish boy and he froze for a moment before returning the hug.

"Oh right. Like you're happy about this," Jamie argued. I furrowed my eyes in confusion and stepped back away form the hug.

"I am! The future is saved, time had changed… and you meant scarab didn't you?" I asked. Jamie nodded and I shook my head.

"It has been so long. I had all but forgotten the sensation of controlling my own body. My gratitude knows no bounds," B'arzz admitted.

"That's great but Queen Bee's goons are waking up," Bumblebee warned us. I didn't feel like fighting my way out of this mess.

"That means it's time to go," Batgirl announced. We all quickly made a bee line for the exit before we had to fight. We took off into the air and began to fly off back towards our home, the sun had already risen and the sky was a brilliant clear blue shade, I sucked in a deep breath and sighed, happy to know that my mission and my promise were fulfilled.

"So spill, how did you know how to cure us? That temple wasn't even in the Reach's database," Blue asked as he looked at Nalah, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Silver, Bumblebee, and I first came across it months ago, on another mission. I couldn't help noticing the blue scarab imagery and record a holographic file of the hieroglyphics and imagery. Doctor Fate was able to translate the glyphs which revealed a mystic ceremony the ancients had used to cleanse the scarab of Reach control," Batgirl explained.

"That's why my scarab was off mode when I found it," Blue realised. I was also impressed but magic had always been a major weakness so it was only right that magic could purify the scarab.

"Because the ritual used magic of the earth, Fate a Lord of Order was incapable of performing the ceremony and so due to my stronger connection with the earth he trained me instead," Nalah explained.

"Meanwhile, Batgirl and I got with the hacking, starting with the computer profiles of the previous Blue Beetle, the late Ted Kord. Ted's files revealed that an archaeologist named Dan Garret first discovered both the temple and the scarab in 1939, it fused with him the way it fused with you but Dan assumed it was some kind of mystic artefact and he used it to become the first Blue Beetle of modern times. When Dan passed away he left the scarab to his protégé Ted Kord," Robin explained.

"But Kord quickly realised the scarab was alien technology, since he wasn't about to let an alien device fuse to his spine, he locked the scarab away," Batgirl carried on.

"But Garret still inspired Ted to become the second Blue Beetle, even with no superpowers," Blue lamented.

"I hear those are optional," Robin joked before continuing with the story. "Anyway Ted suspected the Light wanted the scarab back in play, he tried to stop them from stealing it and paid the ultimate price," Robin continued.

"That's were you came in," Batgirl finished.

"Guess I wasn't exactly what the Light or the Reach had in mind. But why keep all this from me?" Blue asked.

"Because it took me months to learn the ritual, not to mention trying to work two completely different magics together is tricky business," Nalah explained

"And you couldn't risk letting the Reach know the temple existed until you were ready," Blue finished, he then flew down to where Impulse was sat. "You managed to keep your mouth shut. You?" Blue asked Impulse. I barked a laugh at his question and looked at the armoured hero a smile on my face.

"Hey, making sure you stayed hero was the main reason we came back to the past, so I was motivated to take my mouth off mode. Don't you get used to it now," Impulse answered. I looked up feeling relieved that now Blue was free and my future was looking a bit brighter.

_***Young Justice* **_

Zatanna's spells

Tekcor won – Rocket now

Leaver ohw slortnoc ruoy sbaracs – Reveal who controls your scarabs


	15. Chapter 15

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language. **

**A small warning ahead of time this chapter will be changing point of view between Nalah and Gwen. Also thank you to Day for the review.**

Chapter 15: - Summit

**Santa Prisca **

**June 19****th**** 00:00 ECT**

I walked down the craggy, grey stone corridor, my boots clicking against the rocks as I follow behind Morgaine to our destination, Mordred walked beside me. A purple hood covered my head obscuring my features from view.

Deathstroke entered into the meeting place before us and then he gestured for us to enter, we stepped into a large circular room made of the same stone as the corridor, the room was lit by electrical lamps stationed at different points through out the room. Across from us the Reach ambassador, scientist, guards, and Black Beetle also entered the room.

"Ambassador," Vandal Savage greeted, his tone neutral to the whole thing. Morgaine stood close to the other immortal, her hands wrapped around his left arm. I stood next to Tigress and Kaldur

"Savage," The Ambassador responded in kind. Black Beetle then stepped forward.

"As head of security for the Reach, I must insist no masks be worn at the summit," Black protested.

"Simply because you insist, is no guarantee," Black Manta protested.

"Manta, if you wouldn't mind, after all we are among friends?" Ra's al Ghul eased the armoured villain. He complied and removed his helmet, followed by Tigress and Deathstoke.

"We are so in over our heads," Tigress whispered, as she fiddled with the charm around her neck. Kaldur shushed her, whilst I kept looking forward

"My dear, if you and young Darlene will comply," Savage asked Morgaine. She sighed annoyed by this and undid the golden mask covering her face. Her skin was pale and flawless in appearance.

"You're lucky that I drained someone earlier otherwise I wouldn't have been impressed," Morgaine whispered to Savage. I pulled my hood down revealing, rich red hair, green eyes and tanned skin.

"Satisfied?" Ra's asked. However Black was unimpressed and he stepped back allowing the ambassador to lead.

"Excellent, then, with these formalities out of the way…," The ambassador spoke but stopped before finishing.

"… let us begin," Savage finished. I was uneasy about all of this but I maintained my composure, glancing at Kaldur, he nodded hoping to ease my worries.

"And the rest of the Light, won't they be joining us?" The ambassador asked as he looked around.

"Our more public members are occupied conducting damage control, to mitigate your recent defeats," Ra's explained, Morgaine held a sneer on her face showing that she was annoyed by this turn of event.

"And in any case, we are sufficient," Savage protested.

"Fine. I know you called this summit, but the Reach has come with grievances against the Light. Please explain how the young Earth champions, were allowed access to the Bialyan scarab temple under your control?" The ambassador demanded an answer.

"If I may respond?" Kaldur asked as he stepped forward.

"No you may not. Manta, keep your whelp meat silent," Black protested. However the insult did not sit well with Black Manta.

"Beetle, your insolence, grows progressively less… charming," Manta spoke, an underlying threat hanging in the air.

"My friends, I think we can all agree, that in recent days no one has done more, sacrificed more, for both the Light and the Reach, than Kaldur'ahm. That is why he was entrusted with security for this summit and why he is entitled to a voice here," Savage persuaded the Reach.

"Of course. He may speak," Ambassador calmed Black who wasn't happy about it.

"Thank you Ambassador. We acknowledge your concerns over the actions of my former team. But you must acknowledge that the Light could not have known the significance of the Temple, or that ancient Earth magic could overcome Reach technology to free Blue and Green Beetle from your thrall," Kaldur began as he walked formed to come into line with Savage.

"If the Reach had been more forthcoming about how long ago your scarab had been sent to infiltrate Earth with a Beetle Warrior, the Light might have made the connection to the temple and would have certainly provided the better security for it," Kaldur finished arguing his point. It was infallible with no loopholes for the Reach to penetrate.

"I told you I wanted to study how Blue Beetle's scarab had crashed _**prior**_ to putting it back on mode. If you had followed my advice we would have known about the temple and- Apologises, I spoke out of turn," Scientist began to argue but her words had angered the ambassador and he had glared at her causing her to fall silent.

"Nay, Scientist. You need not apologise, you are right to berate the mistakes of your leaders, but I have learnt that men jump into action far too soon," Morgaine pacified the Scientist.

"Also the Light has provided everything the Reach required, and you aliens have let it all slip away," Manta added in. The tension in the room was building, I could feel clawing at my skin.

"I don't believe this is a productive direction for our discussion," Ambassador spoke, attempting to change the topic of this argument to something else.

"No? Your public approval ratings are at a record low, as are sales of the Reach drink which you had hoped would enslave the populace," Ra's pointed out.

"You allowed the young heroes you kidnapped to be rescued by the very teenagers whose meta-genes you enhanced," Savage added in.

"After allowing their escape as well," Manta spoke up.

"Worst of all, Blue Beetle and Green Beetle have slipped from your grasp and have fallen into the hands of the enemy, the Justice League," Kaldur finished up.

"Rest assured, both Beetles will soon return to the fold. In fact Black Beetle has been summoned to Earth from his post guarding access to the key chamber on the War World," Ambassador informed.

"To kill Blue and Green," Black added in to the Reach's argument.

"So that their scarabs maybe reset and installed upon new host bodies, that will forever be slaves to the Reach," Scientist explained.

"So do not question us on that score or any other. Remember the Earth is now the property of the Reach and per our original agreement, the Light is merely our favourite agents among the humans," Ambassador spoke. I frowned at this point, I saw that Morgaine had clenched her fist and Mordred's hand was resting on his sword.

"Show the proper respect or suffer the consequences," Black threatened us. Mordred quickly drew his sword and held it at Black.

"I bow to no one," Mordred hissed angered by Black statement. Black Manta also walked forward.

"And no agreement exists that makes Black Manta a slave," Manta spoke as he got up close to Black who also walked up to him.

"No agreement exists that guarantees the life of Black Manta," Black threatened. Knowing a fight was about to break out, I prepared my magic and Deathstroke and Tigress prepared their weapons.

"Manta guarantees that himself," Manta responded and a metal gun raised from his shoulder and pointed at Black, who responded by activating a sonic cannon on his chest.

"It seems we have a stand off," Ra's stated as the Light remained unflinching.

"No. We don't," Black responded. He then back-handed Manta, sending him flying across the cavern. Deathstroke and Tigress jumped forward landing in front of the Light, whilst I landed beside Morgaine.

The two assassins engaged the Beetle warrior, using their smaller stature and their agility to outmanoeuvre the larger warrior, Deathstroke was able to strike the cannon with an electrical attack which but Black continued to attack. I noticed the guards began to fire laser blasts at us, I threw mana bolts which made contact with most of them in the air preventing them from hitting.

Some guards dropped down onto the platform, but Tigress trapped then in foam, whilst Deathstroke continued to fight Black. Black Manta, who had risen to his feet, charged into the fight… but before it progressed any further Kaldur got in between Black and Manta preventing them from killing each other.

"Enough! We are allies not enemies. Any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents, the Justice League and their sidekicks," Kaldur reasoned. I kept my magic flowing in case the Reach didn't pull back.

"Kaldur'ahm is quite correct," Savage calmed the others, as he walked up behind the trio of warriors.

"Agreed. We must not allow petty disagreements to drive a wedge between us. Gratitude Kaldur'ahm. Stand down warrior," Ambassador agreed and thanked Kaldur, before ordering Black.

"Ambassador?" Black protested.

"Stand Down!" Ambassador repeated. Black complied and freed the trapped guards, things seemed to ease up when a hand fell on my shoulder.

"My thanks, Darlene, stand down," Morgaine spoke. I nodded to her and stepped back.

"Should we not be concerned that Superman, Batman, the Lanterns, and the rest will soon return to Earth and once again sway public opinion to their side?" Kaldur asked.

"Calm, Kaldur'ahm. It has been ensured that the Leaguers can never return, the attack on Rimbor and a few bribes has guaranteed their conviction," Morgaine replied. My body tensed at this knowledge unsure of what to make of it.

"And the Green Lanterns are forbidden by Guardian treaty from returning to Earth. Now that we've convinced you and Secretary Tseng to welcome us here," Ambassador explained.

"As for public opinion, I wouldn't be too concerned, though the tide has turned to a certain degree, it will be a simple matter to build on the foundation of half-truths we have already used to discredit the League in order to discredit them again," Ambassador added in, but stopped when Ra's suddenly approached Tigress.

"Great One?" Tigress questioned. However instead of replying he took a hold of the golden charm around her neck and pulled it off… revealing the image of a tanned, blonde, young woman. Everyone fell into silent shock except for Savage.

"Artemis," he stated. I looked at the girl, surprised by the turn of events and confused as to what would happen now.

"I don't understand, I thought that Artemis was dead?" Ambassador questioned.

"So did we all. But it seems Tigress is Artemis," Savage explained. Mordred pointed his blade at the blonde woman, who was still frozen in shock.

"This is a glamour charm created I'd wager by Zatanna or Doctor Fate," Ra's stated.

"Or Nalah to hide Artemis' true identity," Morgaine added in. I tensed ready for a fight to break out.

"But Kaldur'ahm killed Artemis. If she lives and in disguise as his lieutenant then that means," Ambassador began leaving the question hanging in the air.

"That means Aqualad duped them all. Including his own father," Black finished and then began to laugh.

"Kill them both," Ambassador ordered. Black stepped forward but before he could do anything, Manta got in his way and protested, however Deathstroke shot them both in the chest.

"Darlene?" Savage questioned. I shook my head in response.

"I knew not of this deception, Milord. If I had, word would have been passed to you or Lady Morgaine immediately," I answered. Savage nodded but his eyes remained trained on me.

"Kaldur?" Manta asked, grief soaking his son's name.

"It's too late, father, I've already… won," Kaldur spoke before he died and his arms went limp. Within one of his hands was a device with a blue blinking light, a holographic image of Kaldur then appeared before us.

"If you are watching this, then your summit is truly over. The Light and the Reach deserve each other, both sides play at being partners. The Reach believe the Light to be naïve tools of conquest, when in fact the Light has manipulated the Reach day one," Kaldur began.

"Shut this off!" Savage ordered Deathstroke.

"How?" He asked in turn. Everyone else was silent, I watched as Morgaine placed her mask back on, almost as if she was preparing for something.

"It was the Light that brought Earth to the Reach's attention, by sending the Justice League to Rimbor. The Light set their trap and the Reach snapped at the bait, fulfilling the Light's desire to thrust our world into the galactic spot light, as part of their perverse survival of the fittest scheme for the planet. Which they believe will turn the Earth and the Light into the eventual rulers of the Milky Way," Kaldur continued.

"Though the Light made a deal to help the Reach take Earth, they have also sabotaged the Reach's efforts. They kept the enhanced meta-teens out of the Reach's hands and they added a neutralising agent to the Reach's drink so Earth's population would not become subservient. They turned public opinion against the Reach and they intentionally allowed the Team access to the scarab temple to cleanse Blue and Green. So you see any agenda either side imagined they shared, was not but a carefully crafted illusion. I trust I have shattered that illusion as well as whatever remains of this sorry alliance. Good night," the hologram finished and then it faded.

The tension in the palpable, Manta was in mourning, Savage, Ambassador, and Black were angered, most others were shocked whilst Morgaine seemed to remain calm but her white knuckled grip on Savage's arm gave away her composure.

"Kaldur, Kaldur, what have you done?" Manta asked, shock riddling his voice like a disease.

"He has, in death, done more to damage my plans than any living creature has wrought in 50,000 years. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so-," Savage began to seethe until a roar of rage from the Ambassador cut him off.

"You Earthlings are a pestilence and a plague! You dare sabotage us?! Dare betray us?! Have you forgotten who controls the War World? The Light is fortunate we do not carve up your planet as we speak," Ambassador cried. I decided to drop the act here and now.

"That would indeed impress as I have the War World's crystal key," Savage informed the Ambassador.

"That is all I need to know," Kaldur's voice echoed. I turned to see the Atlantean getting up off the floor.

"Kaldur you're-" Manta began to speak but Kaldur cut him off.

"Alive. Yes," Kaldur confirmed.

"If you would?" Artemis' voice rang out and she had her hand held out to Ra's who was too shocked to respond. "And I always heard the Great One was such a gentleman," Artemis spoke before standing up herself.

"Impossible! Deathstroke killed you both," Savage declared.

"Just for a little while. After all, we could risk permanent harm to them," I said. They all whirled around to look at me as Deathstroke stood by me telekinetically holding a sword to Savage's neck. We both removed our disguise to reveal the truth of who we were, waves of shock and horror rolled through the summit group.

"Nalah!" Morgaine cried out, rage seethed just underneath her surface.

"Unlike you backstabbers, we value our true friends and we are not short on them," I spoke. That was the signal for our backup consisting of Superboy, Guardian, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Nightwing and Kid Flash to come in, with KF teasing Savage.

"Well played, well planned. But the Light always has contingences," Savage announced. Brain began to glow and the entryways we had used closed off and a hatch above us opened up.

_***Young Justice* **_

I waited above along with the rest of the Light's extra forces as the hatch opened, we dropped down and surrounded the intruders.

"I've had enough of your interference. Do not expect to survive," Savage spoke. "Kill them all! Superboy may present a problem, but we'll deal with him when the other children lie bleeding on the floor," Savage ordered.

"Still you refer to us as children. No wonder our successes mount, you consistently underestimate us," Aqualad tormented. I smirked as the ruse was revealed that some of the soldiers were back up… for the Team.

Blue Beetle tore out of his uniform and launched dual sonic cannons at the Reach guards, blasting them backwards. La'gaan and Beast Boy also tore apart their uniforms and began to engage soldiers.

I crescent kicked a soldier before knocking three more out with my tonfa, I tore off the mask and rushed over to Nalah who was engaging both Morgaine and Mordred in battle. I knocked Mordred back and covered Nalah's back, Morgaine cackled as if she found something amusing.

"Tell me, Nalah, you think a little training and an apprentice will save you? You're a fool," Morgaine taunted before she and Nalah began to toss spells back and forth in a violent battle.

"You're weak, girl," Mordred stated and raised his sword.

"No, I am strong," I protested. Mordred sneer and jabbed at me, I stepped back and blocked the blade before twisting around to his side and slammed my foot into the back of his knee, causing him to buckle. I dealt a blow to his wrists forcing him to drop the blade. He threw a mana bolt at me but I held up my tonfa which absorbed the magic.

"Your magic is weak," I taunted before launching a mana blast straight at him. He grabbed his sword and raised it up the mana struggled against the enchanted sword before bouncing off and slamming into the cavern ceiling.

"Morgaine, come!" Savage called out. Morgaine appeared next to Mordred and she teleported, I whipped around to find Klarion and Nalah launching mana at each other with Savage behind Klarion, Morgaine appeared next to Savage, she raised a barrier and then Klarion teleported the four of them out of the cavern.

"Cowardly meat!" Black cried out. I smirked and charged for him slamming my leg across his face. Ra's tried to placate everyone but Black killed him, one of his goons took a hold of him and fled.

"I've been wanting to fight you for far too long, bug," I told the Beetle. He scowled at me he raised his blade but a magic barrier blocked it. We looked only to see Nalah holding her staff.

"Leave her alone!" Nalah cried out. Black fired a plasma blast at her but I bent it away and to a wall.

"Pathetic meat," Black growled.

"When we possess your weakness we are not so pathetic," Nalah retorted. We then both engaged Black in a battle. We defended each other and added argumentation to the other's spells, Black was unable to hold off the two assaults especially since we were adding magic into it.

'Gwen, when this is over, I was wondering: would you like to become my apprentice?' Nalah asked over the mental ink we established between each other so as to communicate our attacks. I froze for a second only to be back handed by Black.

'Ow, that hurt.' I hissed in my mind as I stood up 'Are you serious?' I asked remembering Nalah's question.

'Of course, Blue told me you don't have my control and as the last living pagan sorceress we have to ensure each others survival and strength.' Nalah replied. I smiled, feelings of honour and joy overwhelming me and it made my attacks even stronger.

'I would be honoured.' I replied. I saw Nalah smiled and we dealt a final blow to Black who stumbled back, his armour in tatters. A cry from the ambassador attracted his attention and he left, I went to go after him but Nalah stopped me.

'Leave him. We will finish the Reach later, assist the others.' Nalah ordered. I nodded and rushed over to Impulse who was being attacked by Brain. I slammed lightening into his systems and he started to go haywire.

"Priestess, Black's leaving!" Blue called out, as he flew towards me. I grabbed his outstretched hand and began to fly. Me, Blue, and Miss Martian gave chase after Black who was carrying the Scientist, Black turned and fired a plasma attack at us, I sent it into the walls but Black was gone.

We flew back down in time to see that everyone was finishing up with the Light and Reach guards. I looked around and everyone was happy, especially Artemis and Kid who were hugging each other.

Kaldur was upset but Nightwing, Kid and Artemis began to tell him he had managed to succeed.

"Kaldur, you sacrificed our trust in you, your own honour and almost your life to achieve this. Whilst it may not be the victory you hoped for, it has been a good day," Nalah told the Atlantean, before hugging him.

"I'm just glad you're not a traitor, I couldn't believe it even after you 'killed' Artemis," Nalah added on as she pulled back. She then went over to Artemis and hugged her. "I'm glad you're alive," Nalah whispered. Beast Boy then expressed his happiness at the truth before turning to Nightwing.

"No more faking anyone's death for at least a year, ok," Beast Boy stated. Nalah then laughed a joyful laugh that she had not done for a while.

"Agreed," Nalah added, with Kid agreeing. The three core original members then had a moment between them as Impulse approached me.

"Hey mode's crashed, smile will you, a real smile," Impulse egged. I looked at the boy then above to the hatch. Impulse knew my smiles were mostly forced but I had never truly smiled not even in front of him.

"Once the Reach are kicked off the planet, then I'll truly smile," I answered. Blue landed next to us and smiled.

"No matter when it is, hermana, so long as you truly smile, I'll be happy," Blue stated. I nodded and then it was said we had to leave to report to the League.

_***Young Justice* **_

**The Watchtower**

**June 19****th**** 05:24 EDT **

"I am now officially turning command of the Team back to you," Nightwing said. I stared at the dark hero confused as to why he would do this, even Aqualad, who was now back in his normal uniform, was confused.

"Congratulations, Kaldur'ahm," Aquaman spoke. He had been relieved to find out the truth.

"This is unnecessary. You have done brilliant work leading the Team under the most trying of circumstances," Aquald said.

"He's right, Ro-Nightwing, you've done the most impossible job and succeeded," I piped in.

"Which is why I'm thrilled to have this particular monkey of my back. Job's all yours, pal," Nightwing responded. Suddenly a bright yellow light burst into our vision, turning we saw a Boom tube open and Black Canary, Black Lightening and Captain Marvel fell through, we then saw that the War World began to move away.

"The War World's been activated. It's leaving Earth orbit heading out into space!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Uh… is that good or bad?" I asked as I scanned the three heroes for any injuries.

"It is not good at all, Nalah," Aqualad responded. I nodded and began to worry about what the Light would plan next.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah, Curse, Gwen, and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either, a spell or in a different language. **

**A small warning ahead of time this chapter will be changing point of view between Nalah and Gwen. Also thank you to Day for the review and thank you to everyone for reading this story, I will be continuing my Silver Sorceress storyline but they'll take a while to come out, but thank you so much **

**Also a big thank you to my beta reader Squadron who is also a fan on my works, I hope the final chapter to Rise and Fall is entertaining. **

Chapter 16: - Endgame

**New York City **

**June 20****th**** 06:16 EDT **

I charged through the hallways of the Reach ship, determination to reach the destination in time coursing through me. Blue, Green, and Aqualad were behind me holding off the attacking Reach soldiers, three appeared in front of me and I scowled at them.

"Ok, I've got business with your boss. So- easy or hard way?" I asked. They pointed their laser weapons at me and I summoned my tonfa and I slammed my weapons into their bodies and blast my magic through them sending them flying.

"Quickly, before they escape," Aqualad ushered. We began to run towards the main control room in a desperate and last attempt to stop the Reach from getting off the planet before the Green Lanterns arrived. The rest of the Team were destroying other areas of the ship as best they could whilst we were to deal with Black and the Scientist.

"… now all the hero meat will die," We heard Black says as we entered into the control room. I smirked at his boast and was ready to tear him apart for being so arrogant.

"I would not be so sure," Aqualad declared. Black turned to face us, annoyance plastered clearly on his face, a blade already at hand. Blue fired his staples pinning the scientist to the window in front of all of us, the two Beetles then began to pin down the rest of the crew to prevent their interference.

"You are alone," Aquald informed the bug as we approached him, our weapons in hand.

"I am sufficient," Black responded, before attacking us. We dodged out of the way and then me and Aqualad began to engage Black in combat.

Aqualad used his water bearers to attack Black head, whilst I ducked and weaved around his hulking form, striking blows in his armour. Black launched a sonic cannon which threw Aqualad backward, before seizing me by the throat and throwing me across the room.

"As for you, brothers, I tried to keep you on mode or at least salvage your scarabs. But the four of you are corrupt beyond redemption," Black stated to the other Beetles. I struggled up and pulled Grimoire out.

"Hey, Grimoire, are you ready?" I asked. Grimoire flicked to a page with a glowing aura around it. I saw Aqualad glance at the book and then at me. "Please don't tell?" I asked the Atlantean, he nodded before turning back to the fight, attempting to stand up but the effects of the sonic attack had not worn off, yet.

"If you have a plan, implement it- and soon," Aqualad insisted. I looked up only to see Green being overcome by Black, I nodded and placed my hand on page and let the magic flow into me, and I felt the change begin, it was a dangerous process that could kill me but I had to take this risk to stop them and save my family and friends.

My form began to shift and change, my hair turned white and my eyes turned green, my dress turned into an autumn gold dress, with a corset top, with a skirt that flared out and ended at my knees. The leggings and shoes disappeared. Then the magic began to spill from my back and gathered up into the air, they became a curved shape, similar to a butterflies wings, with vine and flower designs in the translucent apparitions.

I stood up in time to see Black about to attack Green who had lost his armour, I stretched out my hand and a pure white chain shot forward and held Black's arm. He struggled against the chain but I held it steady by magic having been increased ten-fold by the magic.

"You again. I've had enough of you," Black roared and attempted to attack me with another plasma attack. But, before either of us could react someone pulled my out of the way and I looked up to see Blue.

"Not going to ask what happened to you, but be careful, hermana, Impulse would probably kill me if anything happened to you," Blue stated. I nodded and my wings began to flutter allowing myself to hover in the air.

"I am going to finally get rid of the two of you once and for all," Black declared as he glared up at us. I glided forward at bit and glared down at him.

"You cannot defeat us, for we are free and strong, whilst you are bound and weak," I retorted, my voice having changed as well becoming a softer tone which echoed as I spoke.

Black then fired two attacks, one at Aqualad, the other at Green Beetle. I soared down and summoned a powerful barrier blocking the attack, however I saw Blue get knocked back down.

"You are the cause of this debacle, it is long past time your scarab was destroyed and your life ended!" Black bellowed out as he linked up to Blue and began to overload the scarab, causing the boy to scream in pain.

"NO!" I cried out and rushed over to the two Beetles, however Black seized my throat and held me in place. "Jamie… fight back… don't give up," I croaked out, to the young armoured hero.

Suddenly the tide began to turn at the legs that once glowed an eerie purple glowed a bright blue, I could only guess that to my words Jamie and Scarab were fighting back.

"No," Black whispered in disbelief at the change, then Blue's own legs extended and connected to Black thus overloading his scarab. The monster began to scream in pain as his scarab was destroyed and his armour decayed.

He fell to the ground dropping me in the process, I landed on my side, my breath was ragged as I dragged air into my lungs. I pushed myself up as I stopped the magic, the wings vanished but my appearance was still strange.

I looked over at Black to see him unconscious and bare of his armour, his skin was a pale colour and he only had black underwear on. I looked up at Blue only to see that his face was frozen in horror and fear.

"What have you done?" Blue asked, his voice reflecting his face. I pushed myself up and looked at him confused by what he said. Aqualad had joined us on the platform we were on.

"It is over. We have won," Aqualad declared. I felt relieved that this nightmare was finally over.

"No, we lost. When my scarab tapped into Black's we learned he's already set a plan in motion to erase all evidence of the Reach's attempt to conquer us… by destroy the Earth," Blue explained. The blood drained from face at this revelation, we had lost, I had failed, and there was no future.

"We just inform the League, perhaps we can come up with a plan," Aqualad ordered, snapping me out of my dazed state. We evacuated the ship and after Aqualad informed, Nightwing and Nalah of this development, me, Blue and Aqualad made a beeline for the nearest Zeta-tube.

_***Young Justice* **_

**The Watchtower **

**June 20****th**** 07:16 EDT**

Panic was still racing through me even as I stood in the conference area of the Watchtower as Captain Atom revealed that all across the Earth natural disasters were occurring. Gwen seemed even more nervous than me, her dress and eye has reverted to normal but her hair was mostly white with black at the roots of her hair.

"The natural disasters have escalated, the rest of the League is spread thin saving lives across the globe," Captain explained. On a holo-screen images of different heroes were shown trying to stop the destructive forces as best they could.

"It's Black Beetle's MFDs. The Magnetic Field Disruptors, the Reach seeded in multiple locations across the Earth, they're causing the deterioration of the Earth's magnetic field, which in turn is causing these not so natural disasters," Blue explained. He then turned and projected an image of the machine and a bug-like robots.

"I can locate all the MFDs, but each is defended by Beetle tech drones which are programmed to run interference until the MFD has built enough steam to go chrysalis and end the world," Blue explained. The image showed the machine projecting a spiralling blue and white sphere which engulfed the Earth and destroyed it.

"So how do we shut them down?" Captain Atom asked. Blue's face fell in defeat and I could only guess what that meant.

"I don't know, because Black Beetle didn't know. There's no failsafe, this is an endgame," Blue revealed. I sighed knowing that this was the end for all of us, after all the League wouldn't abandon the Earth and I doubt that we could get an entire planet evacuated in time. Suddenly a transmission from General Secretary Tseng came through, but on the screen was Lex Luthor.

"Luthor! What do you-," Captain Atom began to demand before Luthor cut him off.

"Secretary Tseng was kind enough to let me borrow his frequency, as I have a possible solution to our mutual problem," Luthor explained. I narrowed my eyes at the businessman not trusting him at all.

"A problem _**created**_ by you _**and**_ the Light, when you collaborated to bring the Reach to Earth," Atom snapped at him, he was perched on Captain Atom's shoulder.

"Perhaps. But as I believe you know, the Light had always planned to betray the Reach. Lexcorp has developed anti-Reach software, a virus should disable the Magnetic Field Disruptors. Now, I believe time is of the essence," Luthor finished and we set up a meeting place and a plan to pair up so that one could distract the drones and the other could implement the virus which would be in a Reach egg provided by Blue.

"Blue, how many of these things are there?" Gwen asked. He looked at her confused before examining the information her had.

"22. Why?" Blue asked confusion. Captain Atom's face drained… I think as he turned to us.

"We don't have enough people, some of the League will be alone," Captain Atom revealed.

"I think I know where to get some help from. Can you get retired members?" Gwen asked Nightwing who nodded. Gwen smiled before opening a portal and heading through it.

"Anyone know what she's planning?" Blue asked. I wondered if she was going to get her friends that had left to be on their own with Arsenal.

"So long as she gets help, as Luthor said, time is of the essence we should move out now," I suggested. The other nodded and Aqualad informed the team whilst Captain Atom informed the League and weren't stopping disasters of the situation and where to rendezvous.

_***Young Justice***_

**Metropolis **

**June 20****th**** 08:16 EDT **

As I had suspected Gwen had retrieved her friends and Arsenal and they were paired up with people, Tye, Jamie's friend, had be overjoyed to see the boy back on our side and was relieved that he was also in control of scarab, again. We were currently waiting for Luthor and Blue to be finished loading the Reach eggs with the virus.

"Every single Magnetic Field Disruptor must be disabled before they chrysalis to guarantee Earth's safety," Captain Atom explained. Members of the League and the Team current and past had gathered here. "Each MFD is protected by multiple Beetle tech drones and each drone is the equivalent to a Beetle Warrior, Blue Beetle has located 21 MFDs across the world, there's forty-two of us here, so you'll be in teams of two," Captain Atom explained.

"You will all be issued multiple, Reach-tech eggs containing my anti-Reach virus software. While one hero runs interference with the drones, the other only has to physically touch his or her against the MFD to disable it," Luthor explained in a bored tone.

'_Can he be trusted_?' Cruse hissed in my mind. I sighed at my counterpart's question.

'At the moment we have no choice. Besides, even you want to save this world. I can feel it.' I replied. Curse was shocked at this before growling at me.

'_I want to see the world burn not be shattered into pieces, there's a different_.' Curse protested. I suppressed a chuckle at her defiance.

During our conversation Captain Atom and Luthor finished up and I headed over and grabbed a Reach egg before being told I was partnered with Gwen. I headed over to her and found she was talking to the runaways who seemed nervous but determined.

"Priestess, come on, we're partners. Our target's in Ireland," I called out to the girl whose appearance had finally returned to normal. She nodded and rushed over to Impulse before coming over to me, we then headed to our destination via Zeta tube.

_***Young Justice* **_

**Waterford **

**June 20****th**** 13:25 IST **

I ducked behind a car, the Reach egg clutched tightly in my hand. Glancing over I saw Nalah flip away from the drones and duck behind a mail box, I stood up and rushed over to where she was whilst fire a few mana bolts at them.

"They're strong what do we do?" I asked Nalah who appeared deep in thought, before she looked at me.

"Can you perform the spell you used earlier?" Nalah asked. I shook my head, if I tried I would kill myself; it was too powerful to use twice in a day. Nalah seemed to understand before thinking again. "Can you perform the spell you used on your first day in this time?" Nalah asked. I was confused but nodded. She sighed before closing her eyes and she began to become surrounded by black smoke, when the smoke faded Curse was glaring at me.

"Be happy I'm actually helping you girl," Curse spat before standing up and raising her hands. The shadows began to ungulate and then they shot forth smashing into the ground as the drones swerved violently to avoid the dark magic.

"Are you going to stop that thing or not," Curse snapped. I stood up and began to run through the battlefield. I reached the MFD and slammed my egg onto the thing and it shut down, standing up I saw the drones drop and I pulled out Grimoire and quickly cast the spell. Curse reverted back in Nalah who dropped to her knees, I rushed over to her and helped her stand up.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her, confused as to why she took such a risk.

"Those things were able to calculate our movements but Curse is wild and unstable- her movements are too chaotic for them to understand," Nalah explained. She then stood up and activated the comm. link she had.

"This is Zeta squad to Watchtower MFD disabled," Nalah informed the coordinator. However before we could celebrate I saw Nalah's face drop.

"WHAT!" Nalah yelled. I flinched at her voice, I didn't have a comm. link as there weren't enough so I didn't know what was going on. Her face had turned pale before she looked at me.

"There was a 22nd MFD in the Arctic, Flash is on his way. We should get to the Watchtower," Nalah explained. Her voice was steady but her face didn't mask her emotions she was in panic and I was beginning to worry as well, we headed to the Zeta tube and up to the Watchtower where we met up with other members. Impulse had gone to join his grandfather in stopping the MFD and I just hoped that they would be safe

"Flash to Watchtower, the Magnetic Field Disruptor it's already gone chrysalis," Flash said, the blood drained from my face and I began to step back but Nalah stopped me, she had a grave look on her face but she remained still. "I'm not sure if the egg-," Flash began to say but he was told it was useless.

Luthor came up with another idea to use the speedsters' kinetic energy that was produced when they ran to drain the energy of the chrysalis which should, in theory, prevent it from destroying the Earth. I then heard the Zeta tube activate and it signalled that Kid had left.

"Nightwing, Kid's gone to help," I told the dark hero who nodded. Some of the Team then began to gather on M'gann's Bio-ship which, once we had everyone we needed, took on to the Arctic. I was drumming my fingers on the dashboard when a hand landed on my shoulder, I looked up to see Blue standing there.

"Everything will be fine," Blue reassured. I looked out the window and sighed.

"I hope you're right, Jamie, I hope you're right," I replied as everything fell silent aboard the ship. We arrived and we practically jumped off the ship in time to see that the combined energy of the three speedsters was indeed affecting the chrysalis.

"Look, it's working," Nightwing pointed out. I sighed in relief and that businessman had actually been able to help us. Still I was suspicious of him however that could wait until later.

"Something's wrong," I heard Nalah whisper. I looked to her, only to see that her fingers were dancing across the runes on Grimoire's cover and I noticed that as she hit a certain sequence of runes they began to glow. I was confused until I looked back and noticed that something was indeed wrong but I could tell what it was… until I felt Kid's mana vanish.

The chrysalis finally stopped and we all rushed over to them and I only saw Impulse and Flash. Everyone began to congratulate the two speedsters until Artemis couldn't spot Wally.

"Wait! Where's Wally?" Artemis asked, worry in her face. I saw Flash's face, he was grieving already as he approached the archer.

"Artemis, he wanted me to tell you-," Flash began to say but Artemis would hear it. "He loved you," Flash finished his sentence. Artemis collapsed to her knees and Nalah rushed over to the archer wrapping her arms around her, as Artemis clung to Nalah whilst tears poured down the young girl's face.

M'gann had also rushed over and began to comfort the girl, I walked over to Impulse who was in shock, his body didn't move. I wrapped an arm around him and he curled into me, I stroked his back in comfort as I looked around, everyone had grieving faces, however as I looked I noticed that the runes on Nalah's Grimoire were still glowing faintly.

_***Young Justice***_

**The Watchtower**

**July 4****th**** 21:16 EDT **

I stood in the memorial garden where holographic images of the deceased League and Team members stood. After stopping the MFDs and losing Wally we had been alerted to something entering the Earth and it landed where Mt. Justice used to stand, when we arrived we were greeted by the Leaguers who had been off world.

More things had changed, Virgil had joined the Team with Black Lightening as his mentor and Static as his codename, Robin and Cassie had gotten together as a couple, Artemis had re-joined as Tigress and Impulse had taken up the Kid Flash mantle.

I pushed off from the tree I leant against, I began to walk down the Watchtower before bumping into someone. I stumbled back but a hand grabbed my wrist stopping me from falling, I looked up to see Nightwing standing there.

"Hey, everything ok?" I asked, noticing his solemn expression. He looked out and I realised that we were in the exact same place we had been 5 years ago before I left to train.

"Yeah, I'm just taking a leave of absence," Nightwing answered. I nodded understanding why, he needed time to grieve whilst Artemis needed the action to help, Nightwing need something else to help him. I decided that if I was going to tell him now would be a good time.

"Nightwing, listen, I know this is probably a bad time but if I don't tell you know I probably won't tell you ever. For a long time I have admired you and I just wanted to let you know that I-," I said, rambling my sentence due to my nervousness, but Nightwing cut me off by kissing me on my lips. I froze my entire body was unresponsive, due to shock, Nightwing then pulled back and smiled at me.

"I get it, Nalah. I also admired you, you're unlike any other girl I've ever meet. I'll come back- I promise- I just need to clear my head," Nightwing said. I nodded, still stunned by what had happened, suddenly Aqualad called the Team to the meeting room.

I darted off and waved bye to Nightwing, before turning back and shyly smiling as I touched my lips which still tingled form the kiss I just had. Arriving I saw the others had gathered as well as some of the Leaguers.

"Having stopped the Reach invasion, and broken the Light in half, the Team will now operate out of the Watchtower side by side with the League. Not because Mt. Justice was destroyed but because you earned it," Batman explained, a tiny, almost invisible smile appearing on his face.

"And so, we'll leave you to it," Canary stated and then they began to file out. Aqualad turned to face us, and I could tell missions were about to be assigned.

"This has had success but much remains to be done. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy you're Alpha, B'arzz O'oomm has called from Mars he needs help. Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, you're Beta, Lexcorp is bring out the Reach soft drink under a new name, we need proof. Lagoon boy, Wonder Girl, Robin, Blue Beetle, Static you're Gamma and will investigate Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage's next move. Finally Silver Sorceress, Priestess, you're Zeta I want you to investigate strange energy signals that seem to be bouncing across the globe," Aquald order we all nodded and began to head out when Aqualad called me back.

"Nalah, as the new leader I would like for you to become the Third-in-Command of the team. Batgirl is second but I need someone else I can trust to look after the team," Aqualad said. I was stunned by his choice but Aqualad always had a reason for his actions.

"Very well. Although, I do believe someone else would be better suited," I protested.

"Actually, it was Nightwing's idea," Batgirl spoke up. I looked at the girl who winked at me. I chuckled at the fact before agree and then I rushed over to Priestess and we headed off on our new mission.


End file.
